What Once Was Lost
by lilsnape
Summary: Severus lost something dear to him 15 years ago. See what happens when new students from a foreign school are sent to Hogwarts due to an attack. Will Severus find what he lost? not severitus, hgoc
1. The Attack

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Summary: During the summer before 5th year, Voldemort attacks an American magical school. Find out how this affects the lives of all of Hogwarts residents. Not severitus, hgoc, decent dm

You get chapter two along with this one since it's so short. Don't worry; the chapters will never be this short again. I have 12 chapters written out so far, and 4 beta'd. I plan on updating the story once a week, not sure on which day though…..hopefully Sunday's. I hope you enjoy the story. :)

Thanks to my two beta's: Kaydon and MakalaniAstral

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

The Attack

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was running down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. He was panting, sweat dripping down his facehalf-blinding his eyes. He held his wand tightly in his right hand, while dodging curses coming from all directions. At last he made it down the final flight of stairs, it was then he saw a group of younger students backed into a corner by a man in a black cloak and a white mask. He grabbed the portkey that was hidden in the banister and flew a curse at the cloaked man. He ran over to the students and quickly sent them on their way to an unknown location.

The headmaster had told the older students about the various portkeys that were hidden throughout the school and warned them that the portkeys should only be used under desperate situations. The headmaster had never mentioned an attack, but this was definitely a desperate situation.

He made his way through the fallen students and cloaked men and through the battles that were still being fought. He had one thought on his mind and it was to find his mother. He ran outside the doors to see the other professors fighting the cloaked men, and women, he now realized. He tried to move but was frozen in place as he noticed his mother fighting a cloaked man. They were locked in battle and she wasn't giving him an inch to get the advantage. He wasn't too worried about her because she was a master dueler. His breathe caught as he saw her trip, giving the cloaked man the opportunity to cast _Petrificus Totalis_ on her. She was on the ground looking up at the man whom she had just battled. The cloaked man's back was toward him and all he could see was the shocked look on his mothers face as he removed his mask to speak to her. In the next instance the man had cast the killing curse at her and she fell limp. He had watched his mother murdered by a man he could only recognize by his long blonde hair.

Tears were streaming down the boy's face as he watched the man place his mask back on his face and turn towards him. He was knocked into moving when his best friend, Michael, grabbed his arm. Michael dragged him away from the mayhem, watching as the man stalked toward him. As they rounded the corner they both watched in shock as their headmaster fell at the hand of three of the cloaked men. Jumping into a side window, back into the school, they grabbed more students and ran to the basement level. The cloaked men had not noticed the basement level door that many students had gone down. The cloaked men's slip gave them more time to get the younger students out. They were able to send three groups of students via portkey before the cloaked men broke into the basement. Grabbing the rest of the students they took hold the last portkey and away they went.


	2. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Thanks to my two beta's: Kaydon and MakalaniAstral

Review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

New Beginnings

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office sitting at his desk. The headmaster, who usually had a twinkle in his eyes, was gazing sadly at a picture held in his hands. It was a picture of him, his wife, and their little girl Aurora. They were sitting on a couch inside their house. Aurora was sitting on her fathers lap with a wide smile and blue twinkling eyes. Her parents were sitting side-by-side smiling at their little girl. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. The door to his office opened and his wife walked in with a sad expression on her face that matched his own. She walked around his desk and laid a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. She noticed the pictures, of their little girl, that littered his desk.

"Oh Albus….." she said as her eyes started to water up.

He sighed, not looking at his wife of over thirty years. "It still hurts the same as it did the day she died. I can't get over it, our little girl and our grandchild…..gone."

Albus couldn't say anymore as he picked up another picture. It was a picture from her wedding day, him and his daughter dancing the father-daughter dance at the reception. They were slowly dancing talking, laughing, and crying. She was absolutely radiant that day. She had worn a beautiful sleeveless dress that fit her perfect. Her dark hair was held up with flowers and her face was framed with curly strands of hair. Her blue eyes had never been as bright that day.

The two of them looked over more pictures of their beloved daughter and thought of what could have been if she had not died.

In an office a few floors below the headmaster's office, another man was mourning. He was mourning the death of his wife and unborn child. Aurora had brought him so much joy in his life that he was constantly overwhelmed with emotions that were now so unfamiliar to him. At times they became difficult to deal with, but, she was always there to help.

The pictures he held were a little different than the ones that were being looked at in the headmaster's office. He was looking at their honeymoon pictures that were taken while they were in Greece. They were sitting under a large umbrella on the beach. His wife was in a green bikini, smiling and drinking a drink with a small umbrella in it. He was sitting beside her, scowling slightly while applying sun screen. He came across another picture, taken a few months later. They were outside sitting under a large tree. She was nestled up beside him and he had one hand across her shoulders and the other was on her stomach where his child was growing. Every now and then he would lean down and plant a kiss on her stomach and talk to the child. He started to think about the first time they had met.

They had both been in Italy vacationing when they first met. They were viewing the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel when they bumped into each other. The conversation they had with each other was like none they had never had with anyone before and from that day on they were inseparable when they were together. When they weren't they would write each other frequently. Even though they had both gone to different schools, him to Hogwart's and she to Beauxbaton's they would still talk to each other.

On August 24, 1979 Severus Snape's life was completely changed. He had lost his wife and their unborn child. It still pained him to this day thinking of what could have been. Of course they had talked about names for their child. If it was a boy he would be named Sebastian and Natalie for a girl. He had dreamed many dreams about what his child would have looked liked. His dreams never ended in actually seeing his child's face, he had always awoken before he had gotten a good glimpse at his child. It was as if fate deemed it necessary for him to never see something that never had a chance to live.

His child would be 15 and in their fifth year of school. It hurt deeply to see all the first years in 1991. If his child had been allowed to live he or she would have been in that group that night. But no, life had never been easy for Severus and this was just the icing on the cake.

On August 24th the three mourning adults would have another shock to deal with. The alarms went off throughout the school notifying the teachers, who were still planning their lessons, that there had been an attack on a school in America and that students were being transferred to the grounds via emergency portkeys.

Dropping what they were doing, all the professors rushed outside to see 3 groups already on the grounds looking around in awe at their location. The headmaster was the first to arrive at the group of bewildered children.

"Children, what has happened?" he asked.

A teenager who had shaggy blond hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and who looked to be the leader of one of the groups came up to the headmaster. "Sir, my name is Jacob Wiley and we were attacked by a group of cloaked men at our school."

"Which school was attacked?" Dumbledore asked anxiously.

"The York School of Magic in America. Hopefully there are more groups coming. We tried to grab as many students as we could but it was just so hectic that I don't think we all made it."

Just as he finished speaking, three more groups popped onto the grounds. All of the students ran toward each other, finding friends and siblings and talking about what had happened to them during the attack. Some of the teachers had tried to talk with the older students while others tried calming the younger ones. A few minutes later a final group of students arrived. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the group of students. There were six students in this group. Four were first years holding each other and the other two looked to be fifth years. One had their arms around the other. He had short brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. He was consoling his friend who had his head down and shoulders shaking. His friend looked up with tears coming out of his piercing black eyes.

"Alex, shhh, it will be alright. We're safe here." Michael said a little shaky.

"She's dead." Alex whispered. He ran a hand over his short black hair and then rubbed away his tears. "I watched him kill her. I could have saved her." He started crying again and this time Michael drew him into a hug and let Alex cry until he passed out.

The thirty-seven students that arrived at Hogwarts were ushered into the Great Hall. Madam Pomfrey checked over all the children and healed any scraps or bruises that they might have gotten throughout the day. While she was taking care of the children the rest of the staff was conversing at the head table.

Albus was sitting in the head chair looking around at his staff as they were talking simultaneously about what should be done.

"Quiet, quiet. I'm sure we can figure out a solution to this situation."

Minerva looked sternly at Albus saying "Well we cannot just throw them out. They must stay here and continue their education. You had an agreement with Headmaster Ollerton. You promised him to look after his students if something happened to the school."

He sighed looking at the children near the door. "I know and I agree we should keep them here."

Small Professor Flitwick piped up saying "But Albus where will they stay? Do we have enough room for them in the dorms?"

Professor Sprout glanced at the students huddled together and then back at the headmaster. "I think that they should have their own house. They have come to depend on each other more in one day than most houses do in the seven years they are here. Look at them. They need to be with each other because only they can understand what happened to them."

Even Severus had to agree with her assessment of the new arrivals. Minerva spoke up first saying, "Albus, I think we should discuss this matter with the older students. They might be able to give us an idea of what would be best for the lot."

He nodded and looked to his Potions Master, "Severus, would you please gather up the oldest students and bring them here. Filius will you take the rest of them and show them around the grounds?"

"Of course," they both replied.

While the youngest students were taking a tour of the castle and grounds the elder students were meeting with the headmaster.

"Now, I know that this is a difficult time for you all, but, I think we should discuss a few things that will affect you and your classmates. Now, can you each tell me your names and how old you are?"

"Samuel Banes, sir" the oldest of the group who had dark skin, strong facial features, and short brown hair spoke up, shaking hands with the headmaster. "This is Natalie Jones. We are in the same year."

"Hello sir" Natalie said trying not to break down. Her long, blonde hair was a mess in her pony tail and her green eyes were blinking away the tears that had resurfaced.

"Alyse O'Rourke, sir. I'm a year younger than Nat and Sam." She shook hands with the headmaster. She looked over at another boy her age that looked like her. They both had brown hair (hers was long and wavy and his was shaved close to his head) and brown eyes with the same olive colored skin. "This is my cousin Brandon Wyman."

"Hello." Brandon said shaking his hand.

"Matthew Lamb."

"Maria Lyons."

Alex finally spoke up for him and his friends. He leaned over and shook hands with Albus. His piercing black eyes gazed at the headmaster "Alex Barneo. These are my friends Jacob Wiley, Michael O'Neil, and Allie Patterson." He gazed at the four friends who seemed to be rather close, even before the attack.

Taking in each teen as they spoke Albus knew they were a tough group. "Well you all seem to be in the right state of minds to make certain decisions. Now the first thing you should know about Hogwarts is that we have four different houses that students get sorted into. I don't think you all need to be sorted right yet because I think it might be best if you all stay together and help each other out through this difficult time."

"Yes sir I think that would be a perfect solution; if it isn't too much trouble that is." Samuel said after he saw all the others shaking their heads in agreement.

Smiling brightly the headmaster clasped his hands together, "Perfect. We have a tower on the east end of the castle that will be able to house you all. Now we have another issue to discuss. Since you will be attending classes you will need to purchase books and uniforms. I know some of you may not have the money at the moment so we will take care of that for you."

"Thank you" a few of them said at the same time.

"Well it's settled we will take you all to Diagon Alley soon to purchase your items. But, now I think you all need to get settled in a rest for a while. Please join us tomorrow morning for breakfast. We dine in the Great Hall together for meals."

The next few days the new students were told all about Hogwarts and what classes they would be taking. Dumbledore had taken each group of kids and talked to them separately about what had happened that fateful day at their school. The younger kids had taken it very hard and had many questions that Dumbledore patiently answered. During his talk with the newest fifth years he was asked more specific questions.

"Now, I know you all have questions about what happened a few days ago and I will answer them all; but first, I want to hear what happened from you four."

Jacob and Allie were together when the attack happened so their story was the same. They were in a corridor on the second floor when the alarms went off and the teachers started sending the students by the portkeys. They were each sent with one group of younger students.

Michael was in the owlery sending a letter when it happened. He saw the cloaked men arriving and the fight that ensued with his professors. Running as fast as he could he dodged curses and ran outside the doors. There was a group of younger students that didn't know what to do. The cloaked men were advancing on the students so he started to help them through the window and into the school. He had just finished when he saw his friend just staring at the battle.

Alex took over the story from there. He told the headmaster how sent a group of younger students by the portkey and then he was standing outside on the steps as he watched his mother being murdered by a cloaked man, and that the cloaked man had long blonde hair. They climbed through the window, ran to the basement and took a portkey to Hogwarts.

The headmaster sat listening to their stories contemplating all that had happened. "Do you have questions for me?"

Alex spoke up quickly, "who were the cloaked men?"

"The cloaked men you speak of are known as Death Eaters. They work for Lord Voldemort who has recently come back into power. He is an evil wizard who believes in the purification of the wizarding world by eliminating all muggleborns and half-bloods."

"Why did they attack us?" Jacob asked.

"That I am not completely certain about. He has been laying low over here and he might have decided to attack the United States, in particularly, your school, as his first move."

"Are there students here who support this Voldemort?" Allie asked, suddenly worried.

"I am afraid that there might be certain students that are sympathetic toward Voldemort's cause."

Alex sat listening as the questions continued when he finally asked, "Sir, do you know any person who is in league with Voldemort who has long blonde hair?"

"I think I might. Why do you ask?"

Looking the Headmaster right in the eyes he said, "He killed my mother. Who. Is. He?"

Leaning back, Dumbledore answered calmly, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

Standing up suddenly he replied with anger in his voice. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll figure it out on my own and when I do, I'm going to kill him." Alex then walked out of the office slamming the door behind him

Albus sat at his desk going over the many conversations he had with the new arrivals. He couldn't forget the conversation with the fifth years, in particular, Alex Barneo. The boy had gotten very upset when Albus didn't tell him who the Death Eater was who killed his mother. Of course, Albus knew exactly who had killed his mother just by the mention of long blonde hair.

Alex's outburst was not unexpected. Albus knew he would get a reaction from him, he just wasn't expecting _that_ reaction. The only other person, who reacted that way, when information was withheld from him, was Severus. There had been the same fire in his eyes that Severus usually showed when he was angry.

He would have to make sure of two things this year. One, to keep Lucius Malfoy from coming into contact with Alex, and two, to convince Severus he needed an assistant while making potions for Poppy.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door, followed by the entrance of Severus Snape. He took a seat in front of Albus and waited. Albus almost chuckled at his son-in-law, but decided not too, he looked irritated as it was. "Severus, I do wish you would take on an assistant this year."

Sighing, and slightly rolling his eyes, he replied, "Albus, I do not need an assistant. I have never needed an assistant and I will never have an assistant."

"Severus, I don't understand why you work yourself to the bone. An assistant would greatly reduce the pressure you face daily. Don't say you aren't under pressure, I know you well enough to know better."

Severus shifted slightly under Albus' accurate observation. "What would you have me do? Pick one of the dunderheads that roam the halls?"

"Well, I know you would never consider Miss Granger," Severus glared at the mention of her name, "so maybe you could find a decent assistant in one of the new arrivals?"

"If it will get you off my back I will look closely at the new students and see if any of them have potential. I'm not promising anything old man, just that I will look."

Smiling at Severus' friendly nickname for him he replied, "Thank you Severus, that's all I ask."

The rest of their discussion was on potions and how well Severus' lessons plans were progressing.

The next morning after breakfast the newest students of Hogwarts were taken in groups to Diagon Alley by different professors. Alex and his friends were taken to Diagon Alley by Professor Snape. He felt that they were old enough to figure things out for themselves and left them to get their things and wander around for a few hours. They were grateful that they did not have someone like Professor Sprout taking them who seemed to be very concerned about everything they were doing, treating them like porcelain instead of human.

They had purchased their robes and were headed to Flourish and Blotts to find their books. In the bookstore Alex got preoccupied looking at the many tomes. Not watching where he was going he bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there," he said quickly as he reached his hand down to help up the person he knocked down.

"It's alright I wasn't paying much attention either. I got caught up in looking around," Hermione Granger said as she stood up straightening her robes.

Alex leaned down and picked up her book, Transfiguration Year 5. "Do you go to Hogwarts?" he asked as he handed it back to her.

"Yes I do. I don't think I've seen you around the school. Are you transferring?"

"Uh, kind of. Could you help me find my books? I will be in fifth year too." he quickly tried to change the subject. He didn't want to tell her that his school had been attacked. It would remind him that his mother had died that day and all he had done was stand there.

Hermione had helped them gather all the books they would need and left them a little later to join her friends. The four of them had some ice cream and finished their shopping buying potions ingredients at the apothecary. Severus collected his charges and took them back to Hogwarts where they prepared for the first day of classes.


	3. Meeting the New Students

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Thanks to my two beta's: Kaydon and MakalaniAstral

Also, thanks to my two reviewers! I appreciate it so much :)

Review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

Meeting the New Students

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were aboard the Hogwarts Express talking about the upcoming year. Hermione told them about the new students she had helped in the bookstore and wondered if they were on the train. Hermione and Ron left to attend to their prefect meeting, which left Harry to sit and think about the third task and Voldemort's return. He didn't understand why the Daily Prophet did not make a big deal out of his return. _Why would his return not be top news?_

Harry sighed. _Maybe this year won't be too bad_ he told himself, just as the train skidded to a halt. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna road a carriage up to the castle talking about their summers. Harry had been at Grimmauld Place over the summer with Hermione and the Weasleys. His godfather, Sirius, was the owner of the house and lent it to Albus for the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. They had spent most of their time cleaning the house to make it habitable and the rest catching up and trying to listen in on Order meetings.

The first thing they all noticed when they entered the Great Hall was that there was a fifth, smaller table with a bout forty students already seated, talking to each other. They sat down and waited for the first years to be sorted. After the feast Dumbledore stood and started his start of term speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few start of term announcements. First years note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, and for good reason" he said this gazing at Harry and Ron.

"Next, Mr. Filch has listed a notice outside his office door of restricted items. Now for more important news; as I told most of you at the end of last year, Voldemort has returned. He has decided not to attack here, but in the United States. A school, similar to this one was attacked last week. If you don't believe me ask the thirty-seven students seated here at the newest table. After discussing certain events we have decided that they will form their own house so they can help each other through this difficult time. This means that they will have a point system and a Quidditch team. I ask that you all show them consideration and be sensitive to what has happened to them. Oh! Before I forget, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I am sure most of you recognize and remember Professor Lupin. He is back again and I hope you all welcome him back with enthusiasm. Well, that being said, get a good nights rest!"

The Gryffindors were excited about having Professor Lupin back. They couldn't wait for their first lesson with their professor. Harry was relieved to have someone competent as the Defense professor. _Hopefully, I can visit with him and keep in contact with Sirius_, Harry thought to himself. The group made it up to the tower and eventually made it to their beds.

XXX

The following morning found Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Tituba fifth years heading down to the dungeons for Potions. Alex and Jacob were sitting together at the center desk, up front. At the desk to their left, Draco and Blaise were talking in hushed tones and glancing at Harry every now and then. Harry was sitting next to Hermione at the table to the right of Alex and Jacob. She was getting ready to lean over and talk to Alex when the door suddenly slammed open and Professor Snape stalked in. He whirled around and looked at his class with a scowl.

"As you know you will be taking a very important exam in June that will test your knowledge, or lack there of, in Potions. I don't expect to see many of you back next year." He said glaring at Neville and Harry. "Thankfully. You will work hard in this class. I will not tolerate foolishness of any kind. You new students will soon find that this is not like any class back home." Alex glared at him, which shocked Severus inwardly. Outwardly he remained straight faced and decided to test the new students.

"Mr. Barneo, can you tell me the ingredients necessary to brew the Polyjuice Potion?" Alex knew all about the Polyjuice Potion. They had made it last year and he wrote an extensive essay on it. Snape was shocked that he answered the question correctly. Albus had told all the professors that York was for gifted wizards and witches, but he didn't expect them to be _that_ advanced. He asked the other students similarly difficult questions. To his chagrin, they answered them all correctly. Starting to get aggravated he started asking questions that he knew would show up on the NEWT exam. Still, they knew the answers. The class was staring in awe at the four students that kept answering Snape's questions correctly.

Hermione was staring at Alex, who was leaning back in his chair with a grin on his face. She hadn't gotten a good look at him in the bookstore, but now that she looked at him she found she liked what she saw. His hair was black, the ends of his hair curled up, it looked like he wore a baseball cap all the time. He had dark eyes that looked great against his olive skin. He was taller than most of the boys in his year, but not too tall. He looked skinny but she guessed that had defined muscles under the clothing he wore. She liked that he held his head high and never faltered under Snape's gaze or difficult questions. She told herself she would get to know this Alex a little better.

Snape didn't know whether to slip and praise them or give them detention. He decided for the later when Alex answered he last question saying "Sir, are we going to be brewing today or are we going to continue to test how what the four of us know about Potions?"

Sneering he looked coldly at Alex. "You will have detention with me tonight at 8 o'clock. Don't be late." Turning towards the blackboard he flicked his wand and the directions to start the Draught of Peace. "Begin." Professor Snape sat at his desk and gazed over at the class while they worked.

The four students all looked like they knew what they were doing. His eyes rested on Mr. Barneo. He was completely immersed in his work, meticulously cutting and dicing the ingredients, adding them all at the appropriate time. He had just finished adding powdered moonstone when rat tails came floating across the table from Malfoy, heading toward his cauldron.

Severus didn't think that he would notice, but barely stopping what he was doing he flicked his wand and muttered something that sent them flying straight back at Malfoy. The rat tails whizzed by his head, and ended up landing in Blaise Zabini's cauldron instead, causing it to be useless. Draco glared at him and Alex finally looked up, after adding the final ingredient, and gave him a hard stare. Severus almost smiled at Draco's failed plan. It wasn't often that his godson failed at something. He knew this would infuriate him and he would try again to get the best of Mr. Barneo.

Class ended and they shuffled out quickly. In the hall Hermione and Harry walked beside Alex. "That was brilliant the way you sent those ingredients back at Malfoy." Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah, well he deserved it. It's just a shame that it landed in the other boy's cauldron. But, it happens."

"What spell did you use?" Hermione asked.

Alex didn't a chance to answer because Draco shoved by them, knocking Alex into Hermione. He grabbed her before she fell. Draco sneered saying, "Helping a Mudblood? Humph. If I were you I would watch my back, never know what could happen in the hallways….you know…accidents…."

"You don't scare me Draco. I can take anything you can dish out. But the question is can you handle what I throw at you?" Alex said striding past a shocked Draco.

"You just wait….."

XXX

A little before eight Alex was walking towards Professor Snape's classroom to start his detention. He lifted his hand to knock on the door when he heard voices behind the door. He wasn't normally one to eavesdrop but he was familiar with one of the voices, that of Draco Malfoy. "Severus, I don't like him one bit…"

"You've been in his presence one day, you don't even know the boy," came the tired reply.

"I've made an enemy, another one," Draco mumbled.

Alex could hear Professor Snape sigh. "Perhaps if you had given him a chance you could have become friends. You need to get rid of you prejudices. Draco, it is time you did things for you, not for others. It's your decision what you do with your life. I wouldn't want you to do something stupid."

"Yes sir, but…."

Severus interrupted him quickly saying, "No buts, Draco think about what I said. I have a detention in a few minutes."

"Goodnight Godfather." Alex could hear Draco walking toward the door. He quickly headed around the corner and waiting until he heard the door close and Draco's footsteps quiet down. Alex walked around the corner and knocked on the door with one minute to spare.

XXX

"Mr. Barneo so good of you to be on time." Severus sneered.

"Yes, sir." Alex wasn't going to give him another reason to give him detention.

"You will be cutting up those grey lizards and bottling the necessary parts in those jars. Get to it; there are a lot of them."

Nodding, Alex replied with another "Yes, sir."

He set out the jars and labeled them according to which parts each would contain. He started cutting up the lizards remembering which parts could be used and which ones couldn't. Before he threw away the first lizard remains he paused, with his arm outstretched towards the waste bin, thinking he forgot something. _The nails!_ He quickly shed the lizard of the nails and replaced them into a newly labeled jar.

Severus watched Alex out of the corner of his eye while he was grading some second year essays. He was certain that the boy would not know the use of grey lizard nails and that he would be assigned another detention for ignorance. Severus had used this trick on other students when he wasn't in a good mood, or if the student was a Gryffindor. Since it was something learned in at the University level the students didn't know to save the nails. It worked every time… well almost.

He saw the boy sitting ready to throw the first lizard away and he was ready to tell him he had another detention when he stopped suddenly. Severus' eyes narrowed as the boy sat still not letting go of the lizard. He brought the lizard back to the table and started cutting the nails off. At this point Severus noted how he was going about preserving the parts. Alex worked the same way as he did; labeling the jars and placing the parts in the jars as he went. He was slightly impressed, not many students knew the proper etiquette of storing potions ingredients.

Alex finished three and a half hours later, tired and ready to go to bed. He felt that he reeked of lizard puss and that he would have to shower for at least a month to get the smell off him. He sealed the jars and put them in the cabinet. Turning back toward Professor Snape he asked if there was anything else that needed to be done.

Severus walked over to the cabinet and looked at the jars. Satisfied that everything was in order he asked Alex to sit down. Alex sat down in the chair across from Professor Snape's desk. "How did you know to bottle the nails? It is usually something that doesn't get discussed until you go to university."

Running a hand through his hair he grimaced as he realized his hand smelled like lizard puss. He replied dryly "I was a year ahead in Potions at school. That particular fact we learned last year."

"Hmm, so did you find my lesson today boring? Not up to par to your old school?"

"Besides from the fifty questions game we played before we started brewing? No. I brewed the Draught of Peace the summer after my fourth year. It never hurts to practice."

"You seem confident in your abilities."

"I am."

"Come back here tomorrow at eight if you are so certain of your skills."

"What are you going to do, test me?" he asked incredulously.

"Perhaps you aren't as good as you think. I believe that is all for now, until tomorrow, then." Severus replied snidely.

Alex wanted to punch his new professor in the face but reminded himself to stay clam and just nod and say yes. The quicker he left the quicker he could go to bed.

"Yes sir." He sighed heavily as he heaved himself out of the chair and out of the room. He hung his head too tired to keep it up. He finally got back to the dorm, showered, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

XXX

In another part of the castle, Harry Potter was dreaming of corridors and locked doors. No matter how much he tried he could never finish these dreams. They just seemed to end when he wanted desperately to find whatever he was looking for. He was always interrupted by someone waking him up or him suddenly waking up in a cold sweat. This was one of those nights. He could have sworn tonight was the night he would find something but of course, as usual, he didn't. Harry never told Ron and Hermione about these dreams; they were few and far between as it was. He would eventually figure out what these dreams meant and he didn't want to worry his friends.


	4. The Test

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Thanks to my two beta's: Kaydon and MakalaniAstral

Thanks for the review Ashley, you rock!

To everyone else: review, please. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

The Test

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke up exhausted from last night. He had to wake up early to start on his school work, since he would have no time that night to work, due to Snape's "test." He could barely keep his eyes open during breakfast and classes weren't much better. The classes he had with Hermione were the best because she made sure he was awake. History of Magic was boring and Hermione didn't bother to keep him up when he fell asleep with his head on his arms. After classes Alex and Hermione were walking down the stairs and out of the castle. She was concerned about him asking, "Why are you so tired? It's only the second day of classes?"

"I had a late night last night. You know detention with Professor Snape." He waved it off as if he'd had fifty detentions with the man instead of one. "Plus, I haven't been sleeping well since I got here. I guess it just finally caught up to me."

By now they were sitting on a stone bench over looking the lake. "Do you want to talk about it? It might help to get it out." Hermione said concerned.

He took a deep breath looking over the lake not really seeing it. "My mother was the Arithmancy professor. She was amazing. I miss her so much already. I-I saw her killed by one of those Death Eaters. I didn't even try to help her. I just stood there and watched it happen." He looked down at the ground and whispered, "I could have saved her but I didn't."

Hermione gently took his hand, "It's not your fault. She died fighting for the school and for you."

"I just feel so lost," was his meek reply.

"What about your father? Where is he?"

"He died before I was born."

Hermione put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him to her. He laid his head on her shoulder and pulled him to her. He laid his head on her shoulder and started to cry. After a few minutes of crying he tensed up realizing what had just happened. He felt pretty stupid crying like that on her shoulder. More than that, he was embarrassed. Wiping his eyes he quickly stood up. "I-I'm sorry. I have to go." He grabbed his bag and left quickly leaving Hermione sitting on the bench wondering what happened.

As he walked away he replayed it all over again in his mind. _I can't believe I just did that! How stupid! She doesn't seem to support Voldemort, but, how do I know for certain? Ugh! I can't believe I opened myself up like that! I don't really know her._ He continued these thoughts all the way to Herbology.

Hermione sat in Astronomy thinking about what happened with Alex before class. _Why did he leave so suddenly?_ After a while she came to the conclusion that he was probably embarrassed. She decided that after dinner she would try and talk to him again or at least ask him to work on their Arithmancy project.

After dinner Alex walked by Hermione. She stopped him and said, "I'm going to start research for the Arithmacy project tonight. Do you want to join me?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Alex grimaced, "I can, but only for an hour. I have to meet Professor Snape at eight. He wants to "test" my potions skills. He's trying to prove I know nothing. I can't wait to prove him wrong."

"Good luck, mate. Snape can be a right bastard when he's wrong." Ron chimed in.

"I'm sure you will do fine." Hermione reassured.

"Yeah, I'm not worried. I'm good at potions."

"How can you not be worried about being tested by Snape?" Harry asked

"What is he going to do if I don't do well? Rub it in my face?" he scoffed, "He most certainly can't fail me; it's not a real test."

"Well at least you've got a good attitude." Ron said. "It might not last long."

Alex shrugged and turned to Hermione. "You want to head to the library now?"

"Sure."

After an hour of research, Alex left Hermione to head down to the dungeons. While he was walking he felt as if someone was coming up behind him. He pulled his wand out and spun around. Staring down the tip of his wand was Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Draco." Alex turned back around and continued walking.

Draco walked up beside him. "What are you doing in the dungeons?"

"I have to meet Professor Snape."

"Oh." They walked in silence for a few minutes. It looked like Draco was about to say something a few times, so Alex kept quiet.

They reached Professor Snape's classroom when Alex stopped and looked at Draco. "Look I don't have much use for enemies and I'm not exactly sure why you tried to sabotage my potion but I'll let it go. If you feel like starting over, that's fine." He held out his hand to Draco. Shocked, Draco could only put his hand forward and shake Alex's offered hand. "See ya tomorrow Draco." With that he knocked on the door and walked in leaving behind a still shocked Draco.

XXX

Severus looked up as Alex walked in. He caught a glimpse of his shocked Godson as the door closed. Severus decided not to comment so he just pointed to the front desk where there was parchment and a quill. "I'm going to test you like you will be tested in June. There are two parts; written and practical. You can start on the written part now. You have an hour and a half…..starting now."

Alex made his way to the desk, removed his cloak, and sat down. He almost laughed at the first question. It asked about Amortentia. _What is Amortentia? In particular discuss the appropriate brewing techniques, how it is supposed to look when properly brewed, and its effects_. Alex breezed through the exam in fifty minutes, giving him plenty of time to look back over it. Satisfied, he brought his exam to the professor's desk and set it down.

Severus looked up as he saw the test paper being laid on his desk. He raised an eyebrow saying, "Done already?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well." He stood up and walked over to another desk with two cauldrons and different ingredients. "I want you to brew two potions: the Mandrake Restorative Draft and Veritaserum."

"Yes sir."

To save time Alex decided to do both potions at once. He knew how to do the Mandrake Restorative Draft without blinking; but he knew he needed to concentrate really hard on the Veritaserum because he had only brewed it once; and that was with help.

Severus watched him brew after had finished grading. He was surprised when Alex turning in the written part in sixty minutes. He thought he had made it difficult enough to make him work the whole ninety minutes. Looking over the exam, Severus was hard pressed to find mistakes. All of his essays were well written and all of the questions were answered completely, never wandering from what was necessary. Knit picking was the only way he could take points. In the end he could only take five points off, even though he knew the essay was a 100, easily.

Gazing up he saw Alex brewing both potions at once. Severus knew it was very difficult to brew two potions at once, especially when these potions were completely different and had different ingredients. Getting up he walked over to the desk where Alex was working. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, watching Alex finish up.

Alex was a bit unnerved when Professor Snape stood in front of his desk. He knew he was being scrutinized and focused completely in what he was doing. _Now is not the time to choke!_ He told himself. The Mandrake Restorative Draught was finished first and he carefully bottled it. He then added the last ingredient to the Veritaserum and let it simmer. While it was simmering for five minutes, he started cleaning his work station, only leaving out the necessary instruments needed for bottling the potion. Labeling each vial and applying an anti-breaking charm on them, he handed them carefully to Professor Snape. Nodding his head Severus looked at Alex and said, "Follow me."

On the way out Severus grabbed his exam paper from his desk and led Alex toward his office. Gesturing with his hand he pointed at the chair in front of his desk. Exhausted, and wanting nothing more than to crawl into his bed, Alex sat down heavily, hoping this wouldn't take long.

Severus knew he needed help brewing potions for Poppy. He also knew the boy before him had skill and knowledge that most students never had. Albus would be thrilled when Severus told him he had an assistant. Swallowing his pride he knew what he had to do.

"The written part of the exam was nearly perfect." Severus said as he handed Alex his exam. Alex looked over the exam clearly seeing all the "little" mistakes that he had made. He would have argued for some of those points but he was too tired and it didn't really matter anyways.

"Your potions look good as well. I am shocked that you did so well. Most of those questions were university level and Veritaserum is not easily brewed. Tell me, where did you learn so much about potions?"

"I've always been good at it. My mom says I get it from my father. Being so good at potions was the main thing that got me into school in the first place. I was on an accelerated lesson plan in potions and I was ahead of my classmates for most of my time at school."

"Your mother said you got your potions ability from your father. Who was he?"

Alex looked down at his hands. "I don't know sir. My mother said he died before I was born, so I never asked much about him. She always seemed so sad when I asked about him."

"Hmm. Well that's not too important. I would like to make an offer to you though. Throughout the year I am constantly required to brew potions for Madam Pomfrey, it gets a little overwhelming at times and I find myself in need of assistance. I'm proposing you become my assistant in brewing these potions."

Alex wasn't expecting that at all. Severus almost smiled at the boy's bewildered look. "Of course you don't need to give me an answer now. You can have time to think it over."

Blinking a few times, to come back to reality, Alex replied, "No sir, I don't need time to think about it. I accept. I could always use practice on my potions. When would you need my help?"

Thinking for a moment Snape suggested, "I think every Wednesday and maybe some Sunday afternoons would be best."

"That sounds reasonable." Alex replied rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Do be punctual. Sunday at two we will begin brewing."

Standing up and stretching his back, Alex thanked his professor. "Yes sir. Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

Severus didn't reply but nodded at the boy.

"Goodnight sir," he said as he left his professor's office.

XXX

Saturday evening Alex was sitting in the library reading a book on transfiguration. Allie joined him. "Alex, I think Hermione likes you," Allie said casually.

Alex was slightly startled at her abruptness, but he was used to it. "Really?" he replied trying to sound casual.

"Yes, I've seen the way she watches you," she said quietly.

Furrowing his brows he questioned, "She watches me?"

"It's kind of obvious. You don't seem too keen on the idea though."

"No, well, I mean, it's complicated….." he began nervously.

"What are you worried about?" she asked curiously.

"Well, what if she supports Voldemort?"

"Oh Alex honestly! She's friends with Harry Potter! Do you really think that?"

"No but…." He trailed off.

She leaned back in her chair and said, "No buts Alex. Do you like her?"

"Uh, I guess," he said not meeting her eyes.

"It's a yes or no question," Allie said bluntly.

"Yes, of course."

"Well then spend tomorrow with her," she said simply.

"I have home-"

"You do not!" she interrupted, "I know you better than that. You always have your work done by Sunday so you can relax."

"Fine. Why are you pushing me? Did Hermione ask you to talk to me?" He was curious as to why she was talking to him about this.

She got up and started packing her bag up. "No, she didn't ask me to talk to you. I can tell you like her and she likes you. I'm just being a good friend and making sure you don't screw something good up."

"Thanks for the confidence boost Allie," he said laughing.


	5. Afternoon Fun

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Props to Mak for being my beta!

Review, I need some please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

Afternoon Fun

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex laid in his bed thinking about what Allie said last night. He liked Hermione but he still felt stupid about crying on her shoulder like a baby. Spending the day with her would hopefully alleviate some of his worries. Now he just needed to find a way to talk her into spending the day with him. Sighing, he got up and dressed to go eat in the Great Hall.

As Hermione was getting up from breakfast Alex walked up to her. "Hey, Hermione, what are you doing today?"

Hermione smiled replying, "Not too much. I'm done with my work but I might study for Ancient Runes just in case."

"Do you want to do something with me today?" he asked nervously.

"Alright, but I do have to help Harry and Ron with their homework later," she said as they started to walk outside.

He took her to the Quidditch pitch. She didn't know why he brought her there and asked him so.

"Well a little birdie told me you aren't a fan of flying," he said smiling.

"No, I just don't like it. Not everyone is a Quidditch freak," Hermione replied defensively.

Laughing at her getting angry, he said, "I'm not a Quidditch freak but I do like flying. Perhaps you weren't shown how fun it can be."

"I don't think it's very fun. You just fly around."

"Well hopefully I can change your opinion." He took a necklace from around his neck and unclasped a small broom about the size of his index finger. Whispering a spell the broom expanded to its normal size. He swung his leg over the broom and held out his hand. "Com on Hermione, I won't let anything happen."

She held out a shaking hand to him and he helped her onto the broom. She sat in front of Alex and he placed her hands on the broom. He kicked off hard, scaring Hermione, who let out a small gasp, and they flew around the pitch a few times.

He showed her how to maneuver the broom easier than she was taught. Once she was comfortable he flew them over the lake. As they were skimming the lake he grabbed her hands and did a barrel roll. She screamed loudly as he flipped them over. Once he finished the roll he stopped and laughed at her. She turned around and glared at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

Hermione responded by shoving him off the broom and into the lake. He came up from the water with a shocked look on his face. "Why you…." He said as he tried to grab the broom. Hermione sped away to the edge of the lake and laughed at him.

"That's what you get!" she said smugly. Alex was swimming toward the shore when she dismounted with no grace what so ever, landing on her behind. This gave Alex time to get out of the water and reach her.

"Think you're funny do you?" he said seriously. She stopped laughing when she heard his tone. Suddenly, he picked her up off the ground and flung her over his shoulder. He marched over to the water and dropped her unceremoniously into the water.

She stood up, soaking wet, and looked furious. "Alex!" she shouted as she jumped on him, knocking him over. She submerged him under the water, but not for too long, he was just too strong. They fought until they were exhausted. Lying on the shore they tried to catch their breath.

Alex rolled onto his side facing Hermione. He started playing with a blade of grass and said, "I'm sorry about running off the other day. The only excuse I can give you is that I was embarrassed."

She touched his cheek and his eyes shot up. "I thought as much and I don't hold it against you. It must be difficult for you being here. But, if you ever need to talk I'll be here."

Alex smiled and leaned closer to her. He brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back slightly and said, "Thank you, Hermione."

She just smiled and pulled him back to her for another kiss, this one being more passionate.

Later that evening, Hermione was helping Ron and Harry study. She wasn't thinking about it too much and they noticed it.

"Are you daydreaming?" Ron asked suddenly.

"No," she said. The boys were not convinced and quickly started asking her twenty questions. She told them about her day with Alex, though she left out the kiss. They were protective of her and she really didn't feel like having Harry and Ron hassling Alex over this. They weren't too happy about her new friendship with Alex but they didn't say it to her face.

XXX

The next day Alex decided to go talk to the headmaster. He felt he needed to apologize for the way he talked to him the day they told him about the attack. If his mother was still alive she would have definitely grounded him, right after she made him apologize. Knowing this, he decided to take a page out of her book and do the right thing. Now, if only he could remember the way to the headmaster's office.

He knew this was the correct tower, but which floor was difficult for him to remember. The day of their meeting, he wasn't paying attention because is mind was defiantly on different things. After walking around for thirty minutes he almost gave up, but, he heard footsteps coming his way, and hoped that whoever it was could help him on his way.

Harry came up the stairs on his way to talk with the headmaster. He wanted to talk to him more about the Order of the Phoenix, more importantly what they were doing to help fight Voldemort. On his was up he saw Alex standing in the middle of the hallway looking a little lost, "Hey, Alex, what are you doing up here?"

"I'm trying to find the headmaster's office. Do you know where it is?" Alex hoped he did because if he didn't then he was just going to have to give up and track him down after breakfast the next day.

"Yeah, I know where it is. I'm heading that way now. Come on," Harry said as he started to lead the way up the flight of stairs. He knew that Hermione was smitten with Alex and that he seemed to like her as well, but he didn't know exactly how to tell him that if he hurt his best friend there was going to be hell to pay. "You and Hermione seem to be getting close."

Alex didn't know how to respond to that so he just shook his head and gave a simple yes answer. Harry stopped in front of a large gargoyle and turned to Alex. "Just…..don't hurt her alright? If you do, Ron and I will have to hex you."

Alex started laughing at Harry's heart felt statement. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of hurting her." Looking at where they stopped Alex asked Harry, "Why are we stopped here?"

Satisfied with Alex's answer Harry looked at the gargoyle, "This is the entrance to the headmaster's office. Now, we just need to say the right password and we can enter. It's usually a sweet of some kind so let's get guessing."

After a few minutes of guessing incorrectly they got the correct sweet, milk chocolate oranges. They rode the spiral staircase up to the office's entrance and knocked on the door. They heard a muffled "Enter," and walked into the circular office. The headmaster was sitting behind his enormous claw-footed desk chatting away with Fawkes, as if he understood everything the headmaster was saying. Looking up at his students, he smiled a smile that reached his twinkling blue eyes. "Good evening, what brings you two up here?"

Harry started quickly, wanting to have his conversation with the headmaster first. "I wanted to talk to you about, you know, the old crowd."

Slightly puzzled at what Harry said, Alex spoke next. "I just wanted to chat with you for a few minutes. If you two need to talk, I can always come back later."

Albus was slightly puzzled at what the two boys wanted to talk about. He had an idea of what Harry wanted to discuss, but Alex was a completely different story. For the first time he was at a loss because he didn't seem the sort of young man that just came to chat about odds and ends.

"Harry, how about we talk now," he nodded to Harry and then addressed Alex, "If you wouldn't mind waiting outside we can talk after Harry and I are done."

Alex agreed and walked outside the office, sitting on the steps thinking about his upcoming apology. Not even five minutes later, Harry came storming out of the office, mumbling obscenities. He had gotten no information out of the headmaster and was incredibly angry that he was being treated like a child who can't be told what's going on. Alex moved out of his way quickly, trying to avoid being run over. Watching the Gryffindor storm down the stairs, he shook his head and entered the office.

Despite the obvious argument that the two had had, the headmaster was still smiling when Alex entered. Albus motioned for him to sit in the chair in front of his desk. "Now, what was it you wanted to discuss Mr. Barneo?"

He said it so grandfatherly that it made Alex feel even worse for yelling at him. "I, uh, wanted to apologize for the other day when I yelled at you. Looking back at it, I don't blame you for not telling me who that man was."

Albus was slightly surprised at the apology. He didn't let it show of course. "I accept your apology though it is unnecessary. I understand you were emotionally upset and that you wanted to know who murdered your mother. Trust me, Mr. Barneo; it isn't good to dwell on these things. The time will come when you find out the identity of that particular individual. Until then, just live and enjoy your life."

Looking down at his hands, Alex replied, "Yes, sir."

"You are enjoying your time here aren't you? Especially, with a certain young Gryffindor lady, if I'm not mistaken," he left that sentence hang in the air as he watched the young man before him squirm a little in his seat.

"Uh, yeah, Hermione is great…." Alex couldn't believe he was having this kind of conversation with the headmaster.

Chuckling to himself Albus held up his hand. "It's alright Mr. Barneo; there is little that happens in this school that I don't know of. I also know you are now Professor Snape's assistant. Of course, I didn't find that out on my own."

"Yes, Professor Snape asked me to assist him last week after he examined me for hours on end." Alex was more comfortable with this subject than girls and the headmaster picked that up. They talked for thirty more minutes about various things. Neither of them expected the other to be so easy to talk to, and Albus invited him back to chat whenever he had the chance. Alex agreed and left to write his essay in Charms that was due at the end of the week.

XXX

Samuel, the oldest student in the dorm, requested a meeting with Dumbledore a few days later to discuss the details for the Quidditch team. He was so excited about the new team that he ran all the way back to the dorm. He told everyone in the dorm and they decided to have tryouts on Saturday. It was agreed that those who wanted to would try out and the whole house would vote and pick the members of the team.

Alex and Michael were thrilled to hear about the team. Michael was the best keeper in the entire Northeast and Alex was an accomplished seeker. They were confident that they could pull a great team together. On Saturday the whole house packed the stadium to watch the try outs. Hermione even came out, to support Alex.

At the end of try-outs the votes were cast. In the common room later that evening, Natalie, who didn't try out, notified the house of the new team. "As keeper: Michael O'Neil!"

"Hoo-wah!" the housemates yelled out.

"Chasers: Alyse O'Rourke, Allie Patterson, and Jamie Jackson!"

"Hoo-wah!"

"Beaters: Jacob Wiley and Jonathan Landon!"

"Hoo-wah!"

"Aaaand seeker: Alex Barneo!"

"Hoo-wah!"

"Alright! Now let's beat these Brits into the ground!" she exclaimed trying not to laugh.

The rest of the house couldn't stop laughing for a good fifteen minutes. Natalie was definitely going to be a comedian one day.

XXX

Sunday morning Alex caught up with Hermione before she entered the Great Hall. He was still excited about making the team that he just had to tell someone. He was in such a good mood he picked her up and swung her around. "I made the house Quidditch team!"

She laughed at him as she was set down. "Congratulations! You deserved it. Hopefully you can give Harry a run for his money."

"Thanks! What are you doing today?" he questioned.

"I was planning on finishing up my Potions essay and then starting Transfiguration."

"Do you want to meet up in the library after breakfast?" Alex said as they entered the Great Hall.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then," she said as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Alex made one stop before sitting down with his housemates. Draco had his back towards Alex and he jumped when he heard Alex behind him. "So I hear you're the seeker for Slytherin."

Smirking, Draco replied "Yeah, I'm pretty good too."

"Well I guess we will see."

"What are you getting at?" Draco asked curiously.

"I just made seeker and I can't wait 'till we play you!"

"Oh please, we could kill you in less than twenty minutes," he said smugly.

"You wish Malfoy." Alex replied playfully as he walked away.

"Hah! You American's couldn't play a proper game of Quidditch if you were given written instructions."

Over the last week they had started getting along and joking around with each other. Harry and Ron were skeptical about Alex before, but now they were even more wary of him, especially if he was going to befriend Draco Malfoy.

XXX

Alex met up with Hermione, Harry, and Ron outside of the Great Hall after breakfast.

"What are you two doing today?" Alex asked looking at Harry and Ron.

"We're going to fly for a while." Ron beamed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You two haven't even started your Potions essay. You need to get started on it!"

"Hermione!" They yelled simultaneously, rolling their eyes.

"Come on Hermione don't worry about them too much. They will get it done, let them enjoy the morning. You have all year to get on their case." Alex said smirking.

Harry and Ron were trying not to laugh at the obstinate look on Hermione's face and decided on a quick goodbye and a hasty retreat to Gryffindor tower to pick up their brooms.

Hermione playfully glared at Alex and smacked his shoulder. "Come on."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled as he watched her walk down the hall toward the library.

Their time in the library was spent looking up information for their potions essay. They sat close to each other and talked quietly about how picky Professor Snape could be when grading essays. As much as he enjoyed spending time with Hermione he had to leave and assist his potions professor.

Hermione was so busy with her essay she didn't hear him say he needed to go, so he bent down to lightly kissed her cheek whispering goodbye to her. She was surprised when he kissed her and she was about to reply but he was already walking down the aisle with his bag slung over his shoulder.


	6. Spying and a Visit to Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Mak rocks, plain and simple.

Review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

Spying and a Visit to Hogsmeade

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During their afternoon session Severus spoke as he pulled ingredients out of the supply cabinet. "The headmaster told me your house has formed a Quidditch team."

Alex was adding jobberknoll feathers to the Veritaserum potion. "Yes, we did. I think we will surprise a few people."

"Really? Did you try-out?" he asked trying not to sound too interested.

"Yes. I made seeker." He said grinning slightly.

"Hmm. Well I guess we will just have to see how well you do against Slytherin."

"I heard about your team. They can't seem to beat Gryffindor to save their souls." Alex knew he was egging his professor on and that he might get points deducted, but he didn't care. He was greeted with a glare and a snide reply, "I'm sure Slytherin will have no trouble beating you and as far as Gryffindor is concerned they have just gotten lucky."

"Well, I've been told they haven't beaten Gryffindor in four years. Have they had a lucky streak for four years?" he asked innocently, not looking at his professor.

"Yes," came Severus's simple reply. Alex decided to leave well enough alone, he had gotten his jab in and he was happy he came out alive. A little later they were back to Quidditch; with Severus talking about the teams in England. He steered the conversation toward Alex's team wanting to see if he could get some information that would benefit his Slytherins. "Hufflepuff's keeper, Mr Hopkins, is an atrocious flyer. How he ever made the team is beyond me."

"That's good to know, I don't think we have that problem though." Alex was slightly distracted trying to remember the number of stirs the potion required.

Severus took this opportunity to enquire more. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, Michael is the number one keeper in the Northeast, so he's pretty good." Alex realized what he had just let slip. He knew his professor would give that tid bit of information to his team.

"I believe their main problem is the caliber of their brooms." Severus hoped that the team didn't have the newest model of brooms. If they didn't it would give Slytherin a slight advantage.

Alex knew he needed to get on another subject, and quick. Trying to rack his brain on a topic that would get his professor off his back he asked contemplatively. "What would happen if we added powdered unicorn horn instead of powdered bicorn horn?"

Severus heard Alex's question and set out answering it. Walking around the desk he began his lecture on the differences and what could possibly occur using the unicorn hair instead of the bicorn hair. He was so involved he was pacing in front of the desk and waving his hands slightly as if he were lecturing to an auditorium of potions masters instead of a single fifth year student.

Alex smiled knowing he had successfully distracted his professor and let Professor Snape continue to talk about the question for the rest of the session. Severus was walking to his rooms when he finally understood why Alex asked that question. The boy had sneaked that question in trying to distract him! _How very Slytherin of him_ he thought with a small happy smirk.

Severus sat in his favorite chair gazing at the fire, thinking about his assistant. In one week he had shown a side of himself that few had seen. He knew it was only a matter of time before Alex started telling his friends about their snarky professor. _There will be hell to pay if he does_.

Severus didn't know why he was acting like that around a student. _Maybe I'm losing my touch_, he thought as he took a sip of his fire whiskey. No, there was just something about that boy that made him able to let down his guard.

There were a few things that perplexed Severus when it came to the boy. Where did he get the natural talent for Potions? Why did he feel so comfortable around the boy? And why does he seem so familiar?

Since Severus was feeling in an honest mood, he knew the reason he liked the boy. He had nerve. He had more nerve than any other student he had ever taught, Alex talked back to him in class and then _glared_ at him.

Severus snorted as he thought of that. _He doesn't fear me. Yet._ _I wonder what he would think if he found out I was a Death Eater_. Shaking his head he stood up and stretched. _If Albus knew I was civil to one student he might demand I be civil to them all. Hmph, like that would **ever** happen._

XXX

Monday morning found Harry and Ron scrambling to get their potions essay finished. When Hermione came down the stairs they desperately begged her for help. She shook her head, "No, I told you to work on it yesterday, and you two didn't listen. When did you start on it?"

They couldn't meet her eye; Harry finally spoke up, "Uh…around 11 o'clock, last night."

"Honestly! You two deserve whatever Professor Snape gives you! I'm not helping you one bit! Maybe next time you will listen to me." With that said she stormed out of the common room.

She was still fuming when she descended the stairs headed toward the Great Hall. Alex was waiting for her; he looked up when he saw her coming down the stairs. He was smiling, but noticing her bad mood, it quickly changed to a frown. "What's wrong Hermione?"

Stepping down the final step she told him about Harry and Ron asking her to help them with their essays. He took her hand and they walked toward the Great Hall. "You shouldn't let them get to you like that. I think you did the right thing though; it's probably what they need to start taking their studies seriously. From what you've already told me about them it seems they depend on you too much."

Before they entered the Great Hall Hermione kissed his cheek and thanked him for making her feel better. Before he could reply, Professor Snape's billowing robes caught their attention. "Ms. Granger, you are a prefect, ten points from Gryffindor. There are no public displays of affection in the hallways, as you are well aware. Five points from Tituba for your participation Mr Barneo as well as another five for your choice in partner."

He started to turn around as Alex leaned close to Hermione and whispered, "Ten points well worth it."

Snape spun around glaring, "What did you say Mr. Barneo?"

He looked innocently at his professor saying, "I didn't say anything, sir."

Snape narrowed his eyes at them then stalked off towards the teacher's entrance of the Great Hall.

XXX

Hermione ate breakfast with Ginny and Neville. Apparently Harry and Ron decided to skip breakfast to work in the library while they feverishly worked to finish their essays. Ginny said they hadn't slept all night and that they were going to be lucky to even pass the assignment. Neville who had worked two long days on his essay agreed that Hermione did the right thing by not helping them. She sighed, "Yeah, but they probably won't speak to me for a while because of it."

"Hermione, they will get over it. Besides, they can never stay mad at you for too long, they will need help again sometime soon." Hermione was grateful that she was friends with Ginny because she always knew how to cheer her up.

After breakfast, Neville, Hermione, Alex, and Michael walked down towards the dungeons as Ginny headed up to Charms. Harry and Ron made it to class with seconds to spare. Professor Snape came marching in as Harry and Ron were sitting down. All in all it was a pretty eventless class, with Gryffindor only losing 40 points. Alex thought the potion was easy to make but he wasn't thrilled they had to write two feet on how to properly brew the potion, thanks to Neville.

The rest of the day flew by with ease. The evening found Harry and Ron in the library sitting at a table with Hermione, Alex, Neville, and Michael. They had apologized to Hermione and promised to take school more seriously.

Tuesday was Tituba's first Quidditch practice. Hermione had asked how they had managed to get their brooms from their old school and Michael explained that they never left their brooms lying around and that they wore them on a necklace. "You never know when you are going to need your broom Hermione," Alex added. She smiled as they flew into the air.

Hermione was sitting on the bleachers reading for Transfiguration when she noticed a figure out of the corner of her eye. She tried to see who the person was but only managed a peak at their robes as they descended into the shadows and out of the stands.

XXX

Severus knew his Quidditch team needed as much information about the teams as possible if they wanted to win the House Cup this year. He had already been to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor practices and found they still played as they always did. However, since there was a new team thrown into the mix, he needed to gather twice the information on them so his Slytherins were prepared.

The first thing he noticed when he arrived was that they were very organized. Their captain was of course a team member, but they were being led by a coach. He thought that was odd because none of the other teams had a coach, per say. Their coach was leading them through various exercises to get them warmed up and prepared to play.

They took to the air and ran intricate patterns that took Severus a few minutes to get the hang of. It appeared that the team was working on hand eye co-ordination drills. He was starting to get bored watching them do drills after twenty minutes. Not much longer they started to actually play. Severus found that they played well with each other and seemed to know where the quaffle and bludgers were going without speaking.

Noticing the know-it-all sitting in the stands watching he decided he should leave before he was seen. He stalked away and up towards the castle. On his way he ran into the headmaster, who had finished his visit with Hagrid. "Good evening, Severus. We're you coming from the Quidditch pitch?"

Knowing he was caught, again, he still kept his cool. "I just decided to go for a walk. I needed a bit of fresh air. You know how the dungeons can be a bit drafty."

Albus started to chuckle and they started walking toward the castle. "So, how does the new team look?"

Rolling his eyes slightly, Severus replied, "I don't know, I was enjoying a walk by the lake."

Albus knew he wasn't going to catch Severus that easily so he just let it go. They walked in companionable silence until they entered the castle and went their separate ways.

XXX

Wednesday evening Alex was working on the Pepperup Potion with Professor Snape. They were working in companionable silence when a knock came on the door. "Enter," Severus said irritably. He hated being interrupted when he was working on a potion, plus he had been enjoying working with someone who didn't need to chatter the whole time. He looked up to see Pansy Parkinson come into the room. "Sir, I was wondering if I could ask you a question about the essay."

Severus looked at Alex, who spoke first, "I've got it under control sir."

"Very well. This shouldn't take long. Ms. Parkinson, if you would follow me to my office." They walked out of the room as Alex kept stirring.

Alex had finished the potion thirty minutes ago and was wondering if Professor Snape was alright. He was halfway out the door when he saw his professor walking towards the classroom looking ready to kill. "Professor Snape, is everything alright?"

Sighing heavily he walked into the classroom and closed the door. Mumbling he said "That poltergeist needs to learn his place, the Bloody Baron needs to reign him in much further or keep on him more. Apparently, Peeves was terrorizing my students by drenching them with syrup in the common room. I'm going to kill him one of these days," he finished tiredly running a hand through his hair.

"Sir, isn't he already dead?" Alex was smiling, trying not to laugh at his professor, who was looking a bit disheveled. He saw his professor's lips turn up slightly, in a half smile. "Perhaps, you could convince Moaning Myrtle to give him a hard time or at least bug him more. I've heard they don't like each other too much."

Severus turned his head and looked at his assistant who had a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. "Hmm, you might have an idea there. I will think on it. That poltergeist needs to learn his place, and soon."

"Good luck with that sir," he said as he was walking towards the door. "By the way, I bottled the potion. It's on your desk."

Severus looked at his desk and saw the potion bottled up. "Thank you Mr. Barneo."

"Goodnight sir. See you tomorrow in class." Alex said as he shut the door and headed towards his dorm.

XXX

Saturday, the fourth through seventh years were standing outside the castle waiting for the carriages. Hermione had promised to spend some time with Ron and Harry. They decided to head towards the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. They were enjoying their time together when the Slytherin Quidditch team strode into the establishment. They sat down in the booth in front of the trio. The Slytherins had not seen the Gryffindors or else they wouldn't have been talking strategy so loudly. Ron and Harry couldn't help but listen in.

Of course all good things must come to an end, especially if you're friends with Neville Longbottom. He had been getting a butterbeer when he spotted his friends sitting in a booth. Wanting to say hello, and chat, he headed towards them. He didn't see the chair leg sticking out from the table and toppled over it, sending him into the trio's booth.

The Slytherins heard the crash and quickly found the spies. "Potter. Weasel. What are you doing eavesdropping on us?" Malfoy questioned angrily.

Harry stood up replying, "We really weren't eavesdropping you were talking loud enough for the whole pub to hear."

"Watch it Potter, wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen to Gryffindors golden boy."

"Is that a threat ferret?" Ron said clenching his fists and turning a nice shade of red in the face.

Draco smirked, turned around, and walked out of the bar with the rest of the team.

"What a git! Threatening you like that! The nerve!" Hermione wanted nothing more than to deck Malfoy again. Finally, she said, "Come on guys lets try to enjoy the rest of the day."

XXX

After dinner, Hermione and Alex were sitting on the steps of the school talking about their day. Hermione could only smile and laugh at how animated Alex was about Hogsmeade. He loved Zonko's and couldn't say enough about it. After a while they sat leaning their backs against the steps. Hermione had her head lying on his shoulder and Alex had his arm draped over her shoulder. They were both gazing at the night sky enjoying the view.

"Hermione?" Alex asked.

"Yes," came her lazy reply.

"Would you go to Hogsmeade with me on our next trip?" He was nervous about asking her but he knew he was starting to like her as more than a friend and he desperately wanted to know if she felt the same way.

Hermione wasn't expecting him to ask that. She looked up at him as he gazed down at her. She knew she wanted to be with Alex and maybe this was his way of seeing if she liked him. Smiling up into his beautiful dark eyes she said she would love to accompany him to Hogsmeade.

Alex's smile got a little wider as he leaned down. He brushed his lips lightly against hers. They parted for a brief second before they kissed again, this time with a little more passion. Hermione slipped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

They were interrupted by a slight cough behind them. They jumped apart and turned to look behind them. Gazing up at the sky was the Headmaster. He looked down smiling with a twinkle in his eye. "It's a beautiful evening for star gazing, don't you agree?"

"Yes, sir," they both answered quickly.

"It's ten minutes until curfew and as much as I hate to disrupt your…..star gazing, I suggest you head in before a more unpleasant staff member finds you out after curfew."

They both knew who he was talking about. Grinning, they stood up and wished the headmaster a goodnight as they walked into the school. Before parting they shared one more kiss.


	7. Quidditch and Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Mak rocks, plain and simple.

Review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven

Quidditch & Hogsmeade

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday morning the students of Hogwarts were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast. There was excitement in the air because today was the first Quidditch game of the season; and what better way to kick it off than with Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The Tituba students were excited to watch the game. It gave them a chance to see how each team played and to find out their strengths and weaknesses. They sat together next to the Gryffindor stands and anxiously awaited the whistle that would start the game. Samuel, the designated coach, sat with pen and paper ready to write.

The game was very rough from the start with Katie Bell getting hit in the back with a bludger not even five minutes into the game. Slytherin took the early lead scoring three goals in a row. The Slytherin beaters were doing very well in making it difficult for the Gryffindor chasers to score. Gryffindor came back with four more goals, taking the lead. The game was tied at 70 when Harry barely managed to grab the snitch before Draco giving Gryffindor the win, 220-70.

Later that evening, Samuel gathered the team together to inform them of his findings. "Well as you know they were both good teams but I found some things that should give us an edge over them both. Let's start with Gryffindor. They are a pretty solid team, with the exception of their goalie. He seems too scared to do well. Fred and George are amazing beaters, with deadly accuracy, so we will have to watch out for them. Their chasers work well together but they telegraph their passes and plays a little too easy. Finally, Harry has a fast broom and they obviously just play until Harry catches the snitch.

"Next, the Slytherins. They are much more aggressive and sneaky. They hit the opposing chasers when Hooch isn't watching. Their beaters are pretty much just luggs on a broom who hit with more power than accuracy. However, their plays are very good and they give nothing away. The goalie is pretty good, but not exceptional. Draco, he's a good player but probably not the best person for the position. He'd probably be a better chaser than seeker so he shouldn't be too difficult to beat."

The remainder of the evening was spent discussing plays and developing strategies that would work best against each team.

XXX

Alex woke up Wednesday with a start. He had dreamed of the attack on his former school, but mostly about seeing his mother die. It played over and over in his head as he dreamed. He kept seeing the flash of green light and he lying motionless on the ground. He was shaking uncontrollably and drenched in sweat. Sitting on his bed, he brought his knees up to his chest and rocked back and forth. _Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I have helped her? I wasn't strong enough to save her. I just stood there……what kind of son am I?_ When she died he felt like a knife had stabbed him in the heart. The pain had been there ever since.

He was snapped out of his trance by Michael waving his hand in front of his face. He blinked a few times and focused on his friend who had a worried expression on his face. "Are you alright Alex?"

He tried to say "Yeah," but his throat was so dry it came out very hoarse. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "Yeah, it was just a bad dream."

"Of the attack?" Michael asked as he sat down on the bed.

Alex nodded his head yes. Michael figured it was about his mother and said, "I dream about it too sometimes."

"I just wish she was still here. I have no one now." Alex felt like breaking down after admitting that, but he just started to daze off and stare at the wall.

"You still have us. We will always be there for you. If you need to talk about it we will listen." Michael hoped his friend wouldn't think about it too much because he knew that when something was wrong with Alex he let it fester and get worse.

"I know. Thanks for being here for me." He nodded his head, stood up and walked toward the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

XXX

No matter how hard he tried to suppress the feelings the dream brought on, they were still there eating him away. This led him to get depressed because he missed his mother so much. What he needed was something to concentrate on and he was thankful that he had a session with Professor Snape tonight. _Hopefully it will get my mind off of all this_.

As much as he hoped that working would take his mind off the dream and his overwhelming feelings, it didn't. Severus knew something was wrong with him the moment he walked through the door. He lacked the spring in his step and the usual confidence he showed when he entered a classroom. Severus put that in the back of his mind. It wasn't like him to care about his students, and this boy would be no different. Halfway through the session Snape couldn't take it anymore. Alex had been lacking his usual excitement when working with potions and it was making him slack in his precision. "Mr. Barneo, is there a problem?"

He said with such disdain that it just killed the rest of Alex's spirit. He sat down in a chair and hung his head. "I'm sorry professor. I-Its been a difficult day," he said trying to blink back the tears.

Severus had not meant to be so stern when he asked the question and he started to feel worse when the boy hung his head and answered him so sadly. _What could have happened that he's acting like this?_ Against his better judgment he asked, "Would you care to tell me about it?" If he wasn't already uncomfortable he was now. Severus didn't know how to comfort a student. He never had before; his Slytherins never came to him with such emotion. Something about Alex made him care, and he wasn't sure if he was happy about it.

Alex looked up at his professor with such a sad expression it almost made Severus want to comfort the boy. "It's just…I keep dreaming about the day of the attack. I see her die over and over again. It hurts so bad knowing she's is gone and that I have no one left."

"No one? Surely you have relatives that would be willing to take you in." Severus hoped that the boy had someone to go to. He knew all too well the feeling of being alone in the world.

"No sir, I don't have any relatives. I don't have anyone. Not a mother. Not a father. No grandparents. It's just me." That thought hadn't really sunk in until now and it was just too overpowering for Alex to bottle up and he just let go. He put his head in his hands and starting crying.

This was unmarked territory for Severus. Of course he had made students cry before, that was nothing new. But what was shocking, was having a child in such agonizing emotional pain, sitting right in front of him, and not knowing what to do. He slowly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

Alex was slightly surprised with his professor comforting him. He was sure Professor Snape was not one for comforting people. He appreciated it anyways though, it made him feel less alone, knowing someone cared. "You are never alone. It would do you well to remember that, no matter what you always have people who care about you."

Sniffling, trying to gain control of his emotions, he answered weakly, "I know."

Severus walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a vial with blue liquid. He handed the vial to Alex, who graciously took it, knowing what it was by the coloring. "You know what to do with this. Use it."

"Thank you, sir," he said standing up and straightening his robes.

"You're welcome." Alex was just at the door when Professor Snape continued. "Remember what I said about never being alone."

"Yes, sir," he whispered, as he closed the door.

XXX

Alex and Hermione both woke up the day of the Hogsmeade trip feeling nervous. Hermione asked Ginny to help her pick out an outfit. She really wanted today to be special and figured she should ask her closest girl friends. They were more than happy to oblige, picking out a cute outfit and doing her hair so it wasn't so bushy. Hermione looked into the full length mirror after they were done. She was momentarily shocked; her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail which allowed some of her bangs to fall around her face. She wore light make-up that highlighted her eyes and made her lips redder. Lavender and Ginny had picked out a jean mini-skirt and a black camisole under a red camisole. It didn't look over dressy, but it still made her look casual and feel good.

Alex was nervous as well. He didn't spend as much time getting ready as Hermione had done. Of course, he also had his friends playfully harassing him, not helping. He had carefully picked out his outfit, settling on a pair of jeans, a white belt with silver studs, and a red Coca-Cola t-shirt. He combed down his hair and put on some cologne. He was ready 15 minutes early so he decided to head out and go outside to wait for Hermione.

Most of the students were already in the carriages and on their way when Hermione walked out. Alex stood completely still, trying to remember to breathe. _She looks amazing! Okay, calm down and breathe._ "Hermione you look beautiful."

She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you Alex."

"Come on," he said, leading her towards an empty carriage.

They decided to walk around a while before they went to lunch at the Three Broomsticks. In the bookstore they browsed a section of muggle literature. Talking about their favorite stories, they realized they liked a lot of the same ones.

After hanging out in the bookstore for thirty minutes, they went to Madam Rosemerta's. Alex and Hermione were a bit nervous at the start of lunch, talking mostly about classes and Quidditch. "I think the transfiguration exam will be pretty easy, but then again I don't know how she writes her tests," Alex said.

"Well, her tests can be difficult, but she only tests on the material she's lectured talked about. I think since we take our OWL's this year, she will mostly stick to that material." Hermione was enjoying talking with him, she always did.

"I hope so," Alex said as he took a sip of water.

"How is the Quidditch team doing? Ready for your first game against Gryffindor?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh don't worry about us. We will be just fine. In fact I think, no I know, we will beat Gryffindor," he said smiling.

"Mmm hmm," she said egging him on, hoping to get some information from him about the team.

"Oh yes, we definitely will. After watching all four teams play, I know we can. Slytherin is nothing we aren't used to and Gryffindor won't pose too much of a problem." Alex knew their team was good, but he also knew they were going to have to play hard if they wanted to win against the two best teams at Hogwarts. In the second game, Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw, Alex knew his team could beat them. "I'm not going to tell you anything if that's what you're trying to do."

Looking slightly appalled, she said, "What? I would never."

Laughing he looked at her and smiled, "Mmm hmm," he said imitating her.

She joined him laughing as their food arrived. They ate in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the time they had to spend together. Alex paid for their meal, thanked Madame Rosemerta for the wonderful meal, and left.

As they walked down the street Alex took Hermione's hand in his. He looked down at her with a nervous smile. Hermione was surprised when he took her hand, she gave him an encouraging smile, hoping he didn't let go.

Alex finally got up enough nerve to finally ask Hermione the question he had wanted to ask for a week. He brought her over a bench at the edge of town and they sat down. Taking a deep breath he started. "Hermione, since I've gotten here you've been a great friend to me. I've enjoyed getting to know you and talking together. Every time I see you I can't help but smile. You mean so much to me, and, um, I was wondering ifyou'dbemygirlfriend?"

Hermione was shocked by his speech. She heard that last part, where he asked her to be his girlfriend, but she wanted to make him squirm a bit. "What was that last part? I didn't catch it?" She thought it was a bit odd that he was asking her to be his girlfriend, but decided it was rather cute. _How American _she thought with a smile.

Running a hand through his hair he asked again, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled brightly and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him, "Of course!"

Alex let out the breath he had been holding, relieved she had said yes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held kissed her again.


	8. A Memorial & Chats

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Mak rocks, plain and simple.

Thanks for the reviews, I love it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight

A Memorial & Chats

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning breakfast was interrupted with a flurry of owls flying about the students and staff. Every student as the Tituba table and Albus Dumbledore received letters. Alex opened his letter with trepidation; he knew it was a letter from his mother's lawyer.

_Alex,_

_I want you to know how sorry I am about your mother's death. She was an amazing woman who loved life, but most of all you. She and Headmaster Ollerton talked with me one time about the possibility of an attack on the school. She wanted you to be safe and as you know the headmaster set up portkeys to take you to Hogwarts. Her wish was that you attend the school and enjoy your life._

_There is going to be a memorial service held for the staff and students that died that fateful day. It is to be held Wednesday at 3 o'clock. I am sending a letter to Headmaster Dumbledore informing him of the service and letting him know a portkey has been approved for your attendance. _

_Afterwards, I was hoping we could talk for a few minutes. Your mother's will needs to be read to you. There are some matters that need to be discussed. Please bring one of your teachers to this meeting. Hopefully they can help guide you on the appropriate course of action._

_I will see you when you arrive._

_Sincerely,_

_James Macanally_

_Attorney_

Alex closed his eyes tightly and tried not to let his emotions show too much. He looked around at the rest of his house knowing they got similar letters.

Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting up at the Head Table talking quietly to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. He stood up and clapped his hands twice. The hall went quiet while he spoke, "The first lesson of the day has been cancelled. You will be expected to empty the hall after you eat and will be in attendance of your next class. Will the Tituba students please remain behind? Thank you."

Hermione caught Alex's attention, and mouthed, "What's wrong?"

Alex mouthed back, "Tell you later." She nodded her head as she got up and left with the rest of the students.

The Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape approached the table. "I have decided that those of you who wish to attend the service will be allowed to attend. Professor Snape and Professor Hagrid will accompany you to America. I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Please be in front of the school at 2:45. If any of you have questions or need to discuss anything, please feel free to ask myself or any other professor." He nodded his head and started to walk away from the table.

Alex stood up and spoke, "Professor Snape, could I have a word?"

Severus nodded his head and turned around. Understanding Professor Snape's nod he followed him out of the Great Hall.

They walked down to Professor Snape's office. Once inside, Professor Snape motioned for Alex to sit. "What can I help you with?"

Looking down at the letter in his hands he started, "After the service I have to meet with my mother's lawyer. He's going to read her will and he said I should bring a professor to the meeting. I was wondering if you would come with me to the meeting."

Severus sat listening to the young man in front of him. He knew that letter had shaken him up; all of the students looked a bit unsettled. Severus knew his answer, "Of course I will come with you."

"Thank you, sir." Alex was relieved his professor said yes. Over the past few weeks he had become comfortable around his overbearing professor. Alex appreciated his dry humor and snarky attitude.

"Do you need to discuss anything else?" Severus asked curiously.

"Uh, no sir, I don't think so." He got up and started to leave. "See you in class professor."

Severus nodded his head and watched his student walk out the door.

XXX

Alex found Hermione in the library where they always sat. He plopped down in the chair beside Hermione laying his head on his crossed arms. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Hermione asked as she closed her book and looked down at him.

He just handed her the letter. She read the letter and set it down. She wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on his. "How do you feel about it?"

"I-I don't know. I guess…..sad, mostly. At least now I finally have some closure," he murmured.

"What was that about meeting with your lawyer?"

"I'm not really sure other than reading her will. Professor Snape is going to go with me," he informed her.

Hermione was trying to get him in a better mood by teasing him. "Professor Snape? Potions Master of Hogwart's?"

Alex started to chuckle, "Yes, Professor Severus Snape might actually have a heart. Although, it's yet to be determined how big said heart may be. Further observation will be necessary for any conclusions."

She smiled and kissed his head, knowing he was feeling slightly better. He slowly sat up and she untangled herself from him. Alex picked up the letter and put it in his bag. Hermione watched him as he stood up and he held his hand out for her. She took his hand and stood up, but he pulled her to him and kissed her. "Thank you," he mumbled against her lips.

"For what?" she said looking into his dark eyes.

"For making me feel better." He was smiling, she loved when he smiled. This smile was brilliant; it reached his eyes making them twinkle. His twinkling eyes reminded her of the Headmaster's eyes. "Your welcome, come on we have to go to Charms." With that she led him out of the library.

XXX

At dinner, Hermione finally got time to talk more with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They had all been wondering what happened with all the Tituba's that morning at breakfast. "They all got letters from their families or family lawyers that there was going to be a memorial service for those that died in the attack. It's going to be Wednesday at three in New York."

"That's a horrible way to start the morning," Ron put bluntly.

Ginny punched him in the arm saying, "Ron you are such an emotionless git!"

Shaking her head Hermione continued, "I felt so bad for Alex. He just seemed so sad when he came and told me."

Harry had just sat there the whole time not saying anything. It was just another reminder of what Voldemort had done. "I wish someone would just kill that bastard already," Harry said angrily. "I mean why hasn't the Daily Prophet printed his return? It makes absolutely no sense at all!"

"Harry, you know Fudge is an idiot and that he has the Prophet in the palm of his hands. He doesn't want to be held responsible for Voldemort coming back into power during his term in office," Ginny stated.

"Don't worry Harry, he will be defeated someday," Ron tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, I hope so." Harry replied.

XXX

Wednesday, at a quarter to three all the Tituba students were waiting outside with Professor Hagrid and Professor Snape. Hagrid held the portkey, a pool cue, out for everyone to grab a hold of. At exactly 3 o'clock the portkey activated and they disappeared.

They landed in a small cemetery a few yards from the memorial tent. The students who had family members already at the service ran to them, hugging them and crying with them. Alex stood there watching them wishing he had his mother with him. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked to the service tent with his head bent down. Severus watched Alex as he walked away from them. "Poor kid, los'n his mum li' that." Hagrid said teary eyed. Severus continued to watch the boy as he nodded his head at Hagrid's comment.

The service was an hour long. It was beautiful and what they all needed to have closure. Most of the students were hugging and kissing their parents goodbye as they were about to portkey back to Hogwarts with Hagrid. Alex and Severus had met up with James to ride to his office. Alex rode in the car with his face against the window gazing at the scenery.

Once they arrived at the office, Alex and Severus sat down in the chairs in front of James' desk. "I know you really don't want to do this right now Alex, but we must."

Sighing Alex nodded his head, "Let's just get this over with."

As James was reading the will Alex found out a few things. Everything that belonged to his mother was now his. The house in upstate New York, the flat in the city, the bank accounts, and a deposit box in the bank down from their flat was now his. She arranged that James would take care of the finances until Alex was old enough to take it all over. She had also expressed her wishes that he continue his education at Hogwart's and try to be as happy as he could be. The will also explained that there was a key to a safe deposit box that would give Alex all the information he had so desperately wanted all his life.

At that, Alex closed his eyes tightly. _My father_. His mother had always kept the identity of his father a secret from him, telling him he had died before he was born. This caused many arguments between them but they always made up afterwards. He knew if he took that key right now it would remain on his mind until he had the chance to open the security box and find what he was looking for.

"Mr. Barneo." He was interrupted as his professor tried to snap him out of his stupor.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. What was that?" he asked confused.

James spoke again, "I wanted to know if you wanted the key to the security box now or later?"

Chewing his lip for a minute as he thought, he replied, "Keep it for now. I'll pick it up when I come back."

"Alright, that's fine. Now, there is one more thing we need to discuss. You are in need of a guardian until you turn eighteen. Your mother did not indicate anyone who would care for you if she passed so I guess I will just leave that up to you."

Shocked he asked, "Are you serious? I don't have anyone to take care of me! I lost everyone I loved that day and then I was sent to England and thrown into a school I had never heard of before, with people I had never met!"

"I know this is sudden, and I will give you until the end of the school year to find someone to act as your guardian." James knew this was a lot for the boy to take in and he didn't want to overwhelm him too much.

"I, uh, um, I guess that will be fine." He said nervously as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't rush it Alex. I'm sure you will find someone capable of putting up with you," he said jokingly.

Laughing slightly Alex agreed, "Yeah, I guess _that's_ going to be slightly difficult."

"Well whenever you find that person let me know." James was now shuffling papers around and trying to find a pen.

"Professor Snape, if you would kindly sign this paper saying you were a witness to the reading of the will I would appreciate it. Alex you will need to sign it as well."

They both, signed the paper, wished James a good day, and took a portkey back to Hogwarts. The walk back to the castle was a silent affair. Severus didn't want to upset the boy by asking him anything about the day but at the same time wanted to reassure him that he had shown great maturity through it all. Severus was surprised that he was proud of the boy. The only other person he had ever been proud of lately was Draco, and that was because he was starting to be his own person and not a replica of his father.

Once they arrived inside the castle Alex turned to his professor. "Thank you for coming with me. I really appreciate it."

Putting a hand on Alex's shoulder Severus replied, "It was no problem at all. Remember, you can always come to me."

Smiling slightly Alex nodded his head and in a half whisper replied, "I know."

"Get some rest; it's been a long day for you." Severus said in a soft tone.

"Yes sir, see you tomorrow." With that they went their separate ways each thinking about the day's events.


	9. Quidditch & A Realization

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Mak rocks, plain and simple.

Review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine

Quidditch & A Realization

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry went to visit Remus the day before his Quidditch match. They had talked a few times, mostly about Sirius and school. He was still having dreams about the long hallway and closed doors and hoped that talking with Remus would help him make sense of them.

He knocked on his professor's door and a few minutes later Remus opened the door. "Harry! It's good to see you, come in." Harry smiled and walked into the office. The first thing he noticed was a big black dog lying on a rug in front of the fire, sleeping heavily. Harry and Remus walked towards the dog. "Sirius?" Harry whispered.

The dog's ears twitched as he heard his name. He rolled over, saw his Godson, transformed, and gave him a big bear hug. "Harry! How have you been, kiddo?"

"I'm fine. Why didn't you tell me you were here?" Harry asked, slightly hurt no one told him.

"I just got in. The trip was long and I was exhausted. I got here and passed out before I could even transform back. I was planning on finding you before your match tomorrow to wish you luck. I'm going to be here for a day or two." They were all sitting comfortably after Sirius explained the situation to Harry.

Harry felt a little better after Sirius's explanation, slowly relaxing into the comfortable couch. "I'm glad you're here. I hope no one found where you were."

Rolling his eyes at the mention of his house, Sirius replied, "No, it's still safe and secure. I just needed to get out and Dumbledore said it was fine as long as no one in the school saw me."

Nodding his head in understanding Harry said, "Yeah, we don't want another incident like that in third year."

Sirius and Remus laughed at Harry's statement. After a few minutes of a good laugh Sirius spoke up. "Now, tell me what's been going on with you."

"Not too much, just classes and Quidditch." Harry tried to sound like there was nothing wrong, but he didn't know if it had worked.

Remus could sense Harry wasn't telling them something. "Harry, what's on your mind?"

Nervously rubbing his hands on his legs he began to tell them about his dreams. "Well, I've been having these strange dreams where I'm walking down a long hall and I end up in a circular room with tons of doors. I usually wake up after that." Harry didn't want to tell them he was having these dreams because he didn't want to them to think he couldn't handle them.

"How often do you have these dreams?" Remus asked.

"Not too often," Harry lied easily.

"Well let us know if you continue to have them." Sirius said, seemingly not too concerned about them.

"Yes, write down exactly what happened so we can help you with them." Remus was a little more concerned but didn't want to worry Harry more than he already was.

Harry hoped they were just dreams and nothing important. "So you don't think I should worry about them?"

"Just keep us posted on if you're still having them. I'm not sure if we should worry, but you don't seem to be having them often enough to make a big deal about them." Remus replied. He was going to speak to Albus as soon as he could.

The rest of Harry's visit went by fast, with them discussing tomorrows Quidditch match. Fifteen minutes before curfew Harry said goodbye to Sirius and Remus and headed back up to Gryffindor tower.

XXX

Alex stepped onto the Quidditch pitch ready to play. The crowd was cheering, waiting for the game to start. He mounted his broom and took to the air.

The game started with a blow of the whistle from Madam Hooch. Angelina Johnson grabbed the quaffle first and shot toward the goal posts. Her shot was easily caught by Michael. The game went back and forth with no one scoring for the first ten minutes. Finally, Alyse got the ball and had a clear shot at the goal. The ball went right by Ron and sailed through the center hoop.

Harry and Alex were still searching for the snitch when Katie scored a goal, tying the game. Ten more minutes passed with no sign of the snitch and no more additional points to either team.

Just as Gryffindor was making a run for the goal, the two seekers saw the snitch near the goal posts. They sped into the game dodging bludgers and players. Harry and Alex went around the goal posts, on opposite sides, and chased the snitch. They zigzagged back across the pitch trying to catch it as it zipped in front of them, just out of reach.

Alex got as close to his broom as he could trying to get some more speed. He pushed a little harder and swerved in front of Harry. Harry tried to get around Alex but he kept getting blocked. They were getting closer to the snitch when the two bludgers came at them. They barrel rolled out of the way and the bludgers quickly passed them. Alex and Harry were side by side, but, Alex had a hands length advantage. He reached a little further, feeling the snitch's feathers beneath his fingers.

Lee Jordan announced Alex's catch, giving Tituba house the 160 to 20 win. Alex landed beside Harry and reached his right hand out to him. "Good game, Harry."

Harry shook Alex's hand knowing her had won fair and square. "You too, congratulations." Once they had finished shaking hands the rest of Alex's team landed and cheered, celebrating their win. Hermione eventually made her way down the pitch as Alex and his teammates were heading to the locker rooms. Hermione wrapped her arms around her waist. "Congratulations Alex." She smiled and then kissed him.

"Thanks," he said once the finished their kiss. "Wait for me here while I change. I'll be right back."

"Alright." Hermione waited fifteen minutes before Alex and Michael walked out.

"I'll see you two later, I'm going to meet up with Padma," Michael said over his shoulder as he was walking away.

"See you later." Alex replied. He took Hermione's hand and they started walking towards the castle.

They were talking about the game when they saw Professor Lupin and the Headmaster talking by the Whomping Willow. The two seemed to be having a serious conversation. Alex wanted to go and hear what they were saying but Hermione dragged him into the castle telling him it wasn't their business.

XXX

Remus had finally caught up with Albus after the Quidditch match. He told the headmaster about Harry's dreams.

"That is very interesting." Albus said rubbing his chin. His mind was going a mile a minute thinking about what he was just told.

"Do you think it's serious?" Remus asked, starting to get concerned.

"Let me think about this. I will let you know when I find something." Albus put his hand on his young professor's shoulder. "It may not be too serious, but, let me know if Mr. Potter continues to have these dreams."

"Of course."

XXX

Wednesday after dinner Alex and Draco were hanging out by the lake talking about Quidditch and girls.

"So Draco, who are you chasing after this week," Alex joked.

Draco was very serious when it came to girls. "This sixth year Ravenclaw; she's got great legs! And what a kisser…." He trailed off.

Alex started laughing at the dazed look on his friend's face. Draco asked, "So what about the mudblood? Can she kiss?" His eyes widened once he realized what he said.

Alex grabbed the front of Draco's robes and said in a deadly voice. "If you ever call Hermione that again I will hex you into the next life."

Draco gulped nervously as his friend threatened him. "S-sorry Alex."

"Don't let it happen again Draco." Alex released his hold and he continued walking. "I won't let anyone talk about Hermione that way, even you."

"Damn Alex, you just reminded me of Snape when he's angry." Draco was surprised that he saw the same fire in his friend's eyes that he had seen in his Godfather's.

"Sorry, I just don't like people talking bad about the people I love." Alex said.

"Love?" Draco questioned.

Alex stopped and looked at his friend with an odd expression on his face. "Yeah, I guess I do love Hermione."

"Wow. I don't think I could ever love just one girl."

Alex laughed. "Yeah, you need constant excitement. I don't think you will ever settle with one girl."

"There are too many fish in the sea to pick just one," Draco replied happily.

"Right."

After a while they started talking about Voldemort. Draco told Alex about his father being a Death Eater and that he was practically raised as one. Alex tried not to let his anger show. He was starting to get even angrier that his friend could be a supporter of the man who ordered the attack on his school.

Draco could sense Alex's anger and quickly set things straight. "Look, my father may be a Death Eater, but I'm not. I've seen and heard enough to not want that life."

"Good, because I can't stand Death Eaters, or anyone who supports them." Alex said with anger.

"Isn't that kind of hypocritical?" Draco questioned.

"What do you mean? They raided my school, killed my friends, and my mother." Alex was tense and had his fingers clenched into fists by his side.

"Well, Professor Snape is a Death Eater and you work with him all the time." Draco said like it was old news.

"What? Are you sure he's one of them?" Alex couldn't believe it. The one person he looked up to since he arrived was a Death Eater. He felt betrayed, but, worst of all pissed off.

"Yes," Draco thought he was kidding, "You mean to tell me you didn't know." It was Draco's turn to be shocked. Everyone knew he was a Death Eater.

"That bastard!" Alex yelled and then stalked up to the castle leaving a bewildered Draco standing by the lake.

XXX

Alex was furious. He wasn't sure if he as angrier at himself or his professor. _How could he never tell me! He knew my mother was killed because of them._ Alex stopped in his tracks. _Was he there!_ He was gritting his teeth as he marched towards the dungeons, to face his professor.

He pulled the potions room door open and stalked in. "Where you there the day my school was attacked?" he asked angrily.

Severus, for his part, remained calm. He was a bit shocked when his assistant stormed in demanding answers. "No," he answered honestly. He had been making potions for the Dark Lord that day and was spared from participating in the raid.

"So, you are a Death Eater. Does the headmaster know he hired one? What are you doing? Giving him informa-," he was stopped suddenly when his professor grabbed him by the robes, lifted him up, and slammed him against the wall.

"Do not presume to know anything about me," Severus said dangerously. He was not going to take any of this Death Eater crap, especially from a fifteen year old boy.

"I know enough," he said through gritted teeth. He pushed off the wall with his right foot and shoved his professor in the chest, effectively escaping. He ran out of the room as fast as he could before Severus could say a word.

He ran all the way up to the Great Hall. He leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. There were tears in his eyes from the encounter with his Potions professor. His head hurt from when he was slammed into the wall. But that was not what hurt the most; it was knowing he was deceived, by someone he knew and had come to look up to.

As he was sliding down the wall, Hermione found him. When she saw the state he was in, she rushed towards him, kneeling in front of him. "Alex! What's wrong?"

"Her-Hermione," he said still trying to catch his breath, "Did….you know….Snape….was a….Death Eater?"

She furrowed her brow and looked at him quizzically, "Yes," she replied slowly.

Alex's eyes widened as he looked at her in horror. "What? You knew he was a Death Eater. And you don't care?"

"Alex you don't understand," she looked around making sure no one was around before continuing, "He's a spy."

"A spy?" Alex was confused now. He never even thought that his professor could be a spy.

"Yes, a spy for Dumbledore. There is a secret organization called the Order of the Phoenix. He works for them spying against Voldemort." She hoped this information would calm him down.

"Are you sure?" Alex pressed his hands to his head trying to sort it all out.

"Yes. If you don't believe me why don't you go ask the headmaster?" Hermione stood and offered her hand to him. He took her hand, stood up, and walked towards the headmaster's office.


	10. A Bad Day for Everyone

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Mak rocks, plain and simple.

Review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten

A Bad Day for Everyone

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was in a very bad mood. His day had even started off bad. His first class had been first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. They were a horrible class, three cauldrons exploded and none of them could answer a single question he asked. His day didn't get any better.

Lunch was horrible; Lupin kept talking to him when he clearly wanted to be left alone. After lunch, he had to deal with more dunderheads, namely Collin Creevy. The boy was almost as bad at Longbottom.

Then to make his day even better he got into a row with his assistant. He wasn't quite sure where or why his assistant was so angry that he was a Death Eater. Practically everyone knew he was one, they were just too scared to bring it up to him. _As it should be_, he thought to himself.

Once his _ex_-assistant fled his classroom, he flooed directly to the headmaster's office. He was extremely pissed at that point, barging into the room in a whirl of fury.

The headmaster was seated in front of the fire relaxing when Severus came through. It had been a long time since he had seen him so disheveled and angry. He got to his feet and reached out to steady Severus. "What has gotten into you, Severus?"

Severus glared at the headmaster, "Albus I am not in the mood."

Sitting down, Albus grew serious. He knew when to joke with his son-in-law and when to talk business. "What happened?"

"As if this day wasn't bad enough already," Severus was pacing in front of the fire as he talked, "Alex comes barging into my classroom asking if I was there the day his school was attacked."

"What did you tell him?" Albus asked, still not showing any signs of worry.

"No! Of course I wasn't there. But, he knows I am a Death Eater and he is upset about it." At this point Severus stopped and stared at the headmaster. "You are not going to like this. I didn't handle it very well. You know how I get when people assume why I joined," he waited until Albus nodded before continuing, "I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall."

When Albus heard that, he jumped to his feet. "You what! Severus this is not good. If he tells a teacher this will have to be brought to the Governors attention."

"I know!" Severus finally fell into a chair and sagged into it defeated. "I'll get sacked, I know it," he said in a weak voice.

"No, you won't. Hopefully your friendship with Lucius will be of some use to you. But, if Mr. Barneo does not say anything then no one needs to find out."

Severus nodded his head and hoped the boy didn't tell anyone. "You need to apologize to him you know." Severus's head shot up quickly. "Oh no, Albus. I will not! I refuse to! I will not tolerate anyone speaking to me the way that boy spoke to me. He…."

"He what Severus? Deserved what he got? I highly doubt that." Albus knew Severus rarely apologized for anything but he felt that Severus needed to this time. Over the past weeks he realized Severus came to respect the boy. He didn't want to let that be thrown away by one incident. "He lost his mother because of Death Eaters Severus. You know how it feels to lose a loved one to them. He was hurting and I'm sure it didn't help him to find out his mentor belonged to the group that was responsible for his mother's death." Albus was hoping this was getting through to Severus, but one could never be too sure. Severus was sometimes his own worst enemy when it came to things such as these.

"Mentor?" Severus questioned.

"Yes Severus, mentor!"

Severus furrowed his brow, thinking about what the headmaster had just said. "What?"

Albus rolled his eyes; Severus was usually never this dense. He walked over to Severus, grabbed him by the elbow helping him up. "You heard what I said. Now, go back to your rooms and think about what I said." Albus all but pushed him into the fire; he even threw the floo powdered and called for Severus Snape's Quarters. In a flash Severus was flooed back to his rooms. He landed in a heap on his rug. "What the bloody hell was that!" he said as he brushed himself off. He needed a stiff drink, and fast.

XXX

Albus didn't want to throw Severus out but he needed to. He knew that Mr. Barneo and Miss Granger were on their way. He really didn't want to witness another row between the two, so he pushed Severus out as soon as he could. Looking at Fawkes he shook his head, "This has been a long evening Fawkes." Fawkes just looked at the headmaster and squawked.

He settled down behind his desk and waited for the two fifth years to arrive. In a matter of minutes he heard a knock at his door. "Enter," he said as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

Albus watched as Hermione led a shaking Alex into the office and into one of the comfy chairs in front of his desk. "What can I do for you two?"

"P-professor Snape and I got into an argument," Alex said nervously.

"Mmm hmm," Albus said motioning him to continue.

"Sir, did you know he was a Death Eater?" Alex couldn't look up at the headmaster so he busied himself by wringing his hands.

"Yes," Alex looked up in disbelief at the headmaster, "However, there is more to Professor Snape than what you think."

"Hermione told me he is a spy for you." Alex hoped the headmaster would be honest with him.

"Yes, he is. Why he became one is his story. If you need to know that information in order to get over this then you must ask him."

"Yes, sir."

"Know this; I do not put my trust in people easily. They have to gain it. Professor Snape has proven his trust ten fold. I will let you think on that," he ended harshly.

Feeling completely chastised and miserable Alex excused himself from the headmaster's office. Albus watched him leave and then turned his gaze to Hermione. "The next time you feel the need to disclose Professor Snape's other activities, I would advise you not to. That information should be kept between a few people."

Hermione stared at the headmaster a few minutes before she left as well. She had never seen nor heard him vouch for Snape, let alone anyone, so emotionally.

Alex was sitting on his bed thinking. The conversation he had with the headmaster was enlightening, to say the least. Looking back he knew he shouldn't have reacted the way he did. He only hoped his professor would give him the chance to apologize.

XXX

The following morning began with double Potions. It was the worst class to date. Professor Snape was relentless and demanding. He took fifty points from Tituba and Gryffindor, each, for nothing. The first thing they were greeted with was an unexpected test. It was difficult; they hadn't gone over three-quarters of the material on the exam. He took fifty more points off Merlin and Gryffindor just for kicks. They were all assigned a potion that was usually only _discussed_ in 7th year. The whole time they were brewing Snape goaded Alex like he usually goaded Harry.

Alex tried to ignore as much as he could but Snape finally got to him. He was feeling bad enough about last night but now he felt worthless. Never had he felt so hated before in his life. It hurt even more that it was coming from someone he had started to care for.

At the end of class, everyone was relieved, even the Slytherins. Draco gave Alex a sympathetic look as he left the classroom. Alex was the last one to turn in his potion. He felt he at least had to try to apologize to the man. As he set his potion down on the desk he looked at Professor Snape, who was blatantly ignoring him.

"Sir, I-"

Severus turned his head sharply and cut him off. "Do **not** speak to me **boy**! Get out! Our sessions are over. I never want to see or hear you again you ungrateful brat. If you were smart you would go back to Amercia and rid us of your presence!" he spat hatefully.

Alex looked at him in shock. It was as if someone had pulled a gun on him and shot him. His eyes were full of unshed tears and he nodded his head sharply and left quickly.

Severus watched Alex leave. He was still angry with him. He didn't know if he could ever forgive him. It wasn't in his nature to be forgiving. The look Alex had given him almost made him feel bad, almost. He knew he shouldn't have said those things to him, but when Severus was angry he would use every hurtful word he could use to try and break someone.

XXX

Severus didn't know it immediately, but he had broken the boy. Alex didn't go to lunch after he had been yelled at and Michael had to drag him to his remaining classes.

Minerva noticed something was wrong immediately. Alex was usually so attentive in class, like Hermione, but today he just looked defeated. He didn't pay attention to anything she said and he gave a half-hearted attempt at the transfiguration he was supposed to do.

It had been a week since Snape yelled at him. Alex barely ate anything at meals, it was worrying his friends, but most of all Hermione. He had lost a considerable amount of weight, but one could only tell unless had his shirt off or was being hugged. The staff noticed as well, he barely ever paid attention in class and if he did his homework, it was the bare minimum. He had stopped going to Potions all together. A point that Albus had no idea about because Severus forgot to mention it.

Draco was incredibly worried about his friend so he decided to go talk to his Godfather to see what happened between them. He was a bit worried about upsetting him but he needed Severus to understand what was happening to Alex. He timidly knocked on the classroom door and waited until he heard "Enter" before he opened the door.

He found his Godfather grading essays. By the looks of it he had gone through more red ink than Draco thought was possible. Severus looked up when Draco was standing right in front of his desk. Draco was shocked to see bags under Severus's eyes. "What is it Draco?" he said tiredly.

"Sir, I know it's not really my business but what happened between you and Alex?" Draco tried not to sound nervous, but he didn't succeed.

Severus narrowed his eyes at his Godson and set his quill down disgustedly. "You are right; it is _none_ of your business."

"No, I think it is my business. Alex is my friend and whatever happened between you two is tearing him up. Literally!" Draco was fuming now.

"That is none of my concern," Severus said as he pretended to look for more ink.

"I hope you know he hasn't eaten. But knowing you, you have already noticed. He doesn't even come to Potions anymore! You can't be blind enough to not notice that! I've seen you rip into people before but this is just insane!" Draco had his fists clenched by the time he was done yelling.

Snape leaned back in his chair looking at his Godson. He had never heard Draco speak so passionately about one of his friends. Severus was concerned that his best student had not shown up to class, but, he certainly wasn't going to seek the boy out and demand answers. He looked once more at his Godson, "Draco, you should leave well enough alone. Like you said it is none of your business."

"You are such a bastard! I have always loved you but right now I don't know why I ever did! If you opened your eyes you would see he cared about you. Being treated like that from anybody hurts! I know! Father treats me like shit all the time! That's why I have a better relationship with you than I do with him. Now I see you are just like him and I want nothing to do with you!" Draco suddenly turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Severus sat in shock as Draco left. Being compared to Lucius did not sit well with him. He had always hoped that he would be able to save Draco from being just like Lucius and he had succeeded mostly. But, now his Godson had made a great point, he acted just like Lucius. _Damnit!_ Lucius was the last person he ever wanted to be like, and now he had gone and done it.

Draco was right, he had noticed the fall in Alex. He watched him at meals sometimes and he would only push his food around his plate. Alex was usually happy and boisterous, but now, he was sluggish and broken. He usually walked with his head held high but now he walked with his head down, like an outcast.

In all honesty he didn't know what to do about it. It almost scared him to think that he could damage someone so easily. It was what he had set out to do but he really didn't think he would have _killed_ the boy's spirit. There was only one person he could talk to; and that person was Albus. He prayed the headmaster wouldn't kill him this time as he grabbed some floo power and headed to for the headmaster's office.


	11. Help & Humble Pie

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Mak rocks, plain and simple.

Review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven

Help & Humble Pie

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus floo'd to the headmaster's office hoping he wouldn't get yelled at too much. He found the headmaster seated at his desk. He wasn't alone, which was obvious because Minerva was talking animatedly about something. Severus could tell by the look on Albus's face they were talking about Alex. He looked concerned and the usual twinkle in his eyes was gone.

Looking for a momentary distraction Albus greeted Severus and asked him to sit down. Severus obliged and plopped down into the chair beside Minerva. He soon found out exactly what they were discussing. Minerva practically continued where she left off, "As I was saying, someone needs to find out what is wrong with him. It's not normal for a child to be completely happy one day and then seemingly broken the next. We need to know what happened.

Albus considered her words for a moment and nodded. He looked at Severus and asked, "Does this have anything to do with last Wednesday, Severus?"

Swallowing slowly he thought for a second about how to answer the question. Over the years it really became difficult for him to lie to Albus. "Not really. Well, it might be _part_ of the reason."

"And the other part?" Minerva snapped impatiently.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair before continuing. "I think I may have made matters worse the next day when he tried to apologize." He told them everything; every little detail, every single thing that happened in class to every word that was said afterwards. He watched them as they listened to the story. Astonishment, anger, and disbelief passed over their faces. Minerva was clearly angry while Albus held his anger in check.

"Severus Sebastian Snape!" Minerva ground out, trying not to hex him, "How _could_ you! I have seen and heard you do some horrible things but this tops them all!" She suddenly stood and walked over to him. She swiftly smacked him in the face and said, "Aurora would be greatly disappointed in you!"

Severus sat in shock, holding his cheek, that he had gotten smacked like a teenage boy. As if he hadn't already started to feel bad about what he had done, bringing Aurora into it was like pouring salt on an open wound.

It was now the headmaster's turn to admonish him. "Severus, I am almost shocked beyond words. Did you not listen to a single word I said that night! Apparently not! The boy looked up to you. Of course he is distraught, it is absolutely clear now."

"I-i…"

"You're sorry! We aren't the ones you should be apologizing to. Severus you fix this! I will not allow you to get away with it this time. You went too far. You will find him and make things right."

Steeling his nerves and his emotions he nodded, "Yes, headmaster," and with that he stood up and left the office.

XXX

Alex was walking around in a daze Friday after classes. He was tired of being hassled by his friends and Hermione. All he wanted was a place to lie down and stop being bugged. Pacing along a corridor, he noticed a door he had never seen before.

Pushing the door open his eyes widened. The room was huge. There was a king sized bed on the right wall. A couch was placed in front of a roaring fire opposite the bed, with tons of books along the walls. It was just what he needed.

Sighing in relief he plopped face down onto the bed. He slept through dinner and still felt exhausted. Feeling his stomach rumbling he decided to find the kitchens to hopefully knick some food from the house elves. Before he could get half way down the hall he saw a shadow. Walking silently to where he last saw the shadow he turned the corner.

The figure was stumbling and finally leaned on the wall taking in deep ragged breaths. Alex approached silently when the figure started to slide down the wall. He caught the figure under the arms. As he tried to steady himself the man's head rolled back and he realized who it was. It was Professor Snape and he looked like he had gotten trampled by a hippogriff over and over. He was clearly passed out from exhaustion and Alex tried to drag him to the infirmary but Alex had neither the strength of stamina for the job. Since he was too heavy Alex decided to take him back to the room he was just in.

When they entered he was surprised to see first aid supplies near the bed and food on the table near the couch. Gently laying his professor onto the bed Alex stood and watched as his professor took shallow breaths. For a moment he wondered why he even helped him. It's not like Professor Snape had been kind to him when he tried to apologize.

He was exhausted, but, he knew he needed to help his professor. Grabbing a piece of cloth and some hot water he stated to clean away the blood that was all over Professor Snape's face. He removed his cloak and shirt with a flick of his wand and continued to remove the blood. There was a huge gash on his chest, which he cleaned and dressed as best he could.

His mother had made him take first aid classes when he was younger and he found it was helping tremendously. Alex cleaned the rest of the wounds as best he could. There were no wounds or broken bones on his legs, just bruises, much to Alex's relief. He didn't think his professor would be too happy if he found out a student had seen him dressed in only his boxers. Once he was satisfied his professor was breathing better he collapsed into a chair beside the bed. Curling up, he fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

XXX

Severus woke up slowly trying to remember what happened before he passed out. The last thing he remembered was stumbling down the corridor trying to get to the headmaster's office. He passed out while leaning against the wall hoping a student would not find him. He was slightly surprised to be lying in a bed. This wasn't the hospital wing because this bed was actually comfortable and there were no annoying students voicing their demands for whatever petty thing they needed. Looking around he saw a very homey room with soft tones. Finally, his eyes rested on the figure curled up in the chair beside him.

Needless to say he was shocked to see his assistant lying there. Looking closely he could see how thin he had gotten through his white shirt. Furrowing his brow he looked at the boy's face. He had bags under his eyes and he looked rather pale.

Severus finally realized he was lying shirtless. He looked his body over and found that all of his cuts and bruises were well taken care of. Looking back to the boy in the chair he didn't know whether to be angry or thankful. Sitting up gently he transfigured a cleaned shirt and put it on. Alex shifted uncomfortably in the chair, grimacing in his sleep. Severus lifted him from chair and put him on the bed. Alex turned over and grabbed the pillow, snuggling up to it, relaxing his features slightly.

Severus knew he should leave but something kept him there, watching the sleeping boy. He slowly lowered himself into the chair, all the while eyeing Alex. This was a very tricky situation for Severus. He did feel bad for driving him into such a state, but it wasn't like him to apologize, especially to a student. Of course, now he almost owed him for taking care of him when he was at his weakest. But, he also had problems thanking people.

Severus could not come up with a sound decision so he got up and left the sleeping boy alone. As soon as he stepped out of the door he realized he had been in the Room of Requirement. Storing that nugget of information in his head he walked to the headmaster's office.

He entered the office to find Albus seated behind his desk reading the Daily Prophet. "Ah, Severus, I was expecting you last night," he said, not taking his eyes off the paper.

Sitting down, trying not to put too much pressure on his bruises, he replied, "Yes, well I'm afraid I was not in the best of shape to reach you last night."

"Oh?" the headmaster enquired.

"Last night the Dark Lord was not very happy and decided to take his frustrations out on us, well, mainly me."

Setting the paper down Albus looked Severus over. "You seem alright now though. You didn't heal yourself or go to the hospital, Poppy would have informed me."

"Hmm, yes, well, I was aided last night upon my return." At Albus's questioning look he continued. "It seems Mr. Barneo was out last night and came across me in my weaken state."

"He seems to have patched you up pretty good," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes Albus I'm well aware of my condition," Severus said hotly.

Albus chuckled slightly. "Severus, there is no need to get angry, I was only commenting."

"I know exactly what you are commenting on." Severus was starting to get frustrated with the headmaster but he kept his mask of indifference securely in place.

"Oh and what was I implying?" Albus knew Severus well enough to know when he was getting to him. But, this was too much fun to let go of.

"I must apologize and thank the boy. Two things you know I hate to do!"

"It is a good idea. You aren't head of Slytherin for nothing, I'm sure you will come up with some way to sneak those into a conversation."

Pinching the bridge of his nose he stood. "Voldemort is planning more attacks but he didn't specify. As soon as I hear something I will let you know."

"Very well. Rest up Severus, relax, it is Saturday."

Severus was interrupted from replying when three students burst into the office panting. "Sir, we can't find Alex, he's been missing since classes yesterday," Michael said clutching his sides. Draco and Hermione were beside him shaking their heads in agreement.

Albus looked to Severus who nodded and walked out the door. "We will find him, do not fret. Now, would either of you three care for a lemon drop?"

XXX

Severus walked quickly back to the Room of Requirement hoping Alex was still there. Opening the door as silently as he could he found Alex still asleep. He was sleeping in the exact position he had been left in. Severus sat down and thought more about the sleeping boy in front of him. He needed to wake him up and talk to him but he looked so peaceful and he knew Alex needed the sleep.

Placing a hand on Alex's shoulder he shook him gently, trying to wake him up. Alex's eyes slowly opened, wondering why he was being woken up. Once his eyes focused on his professor he jumped out of arms reach, breathing heavy, and his eyes wide with fear. "Professor, I-"

He was stopped from speaking when Severus held a hand up to silence him. Severus was slightly put off at the look of terror on the young man's face, but, he didn't blame him, not after the way he had been treated.

"Mr. Barneo, there is no reason to be frightened. Your friends are worried about you and I was sent to fetch you since I know where you were."

"Oh," was Alex's weak reply.

"I also would like to speak with you before you are taken out of seclusion."

Worried about what Professor Snape would want to discuss with him he simply replied, "Okay."

Severus knew the boy wasn't going to help him out by enquiring about what he wanted to talk about, so he swallowed his pride, with much difficulty, and began. "Looking back on that day after class I realize I acted inappropriately and I should not have said those things to you. I realize how demeaning they were. I would also like to thank you for your help last night. I do appreciate it and I must ask that you keep that to yourself."

"Of course, sir."

"With that said, I am in your debt for your help so let me know if there is any way I can repay you." Severus hoped that the boy would not ask for anything too farfetched. He didn't want to shoot the boy down right now.

Alex smiled slyly as he gazed at Professor Snape. "Well I did want to go home for Christmas break, but, Headmaster Dumbledore said I needed a chaperone." He let that statement hang in the air while his professor let the words sink in.

Severus was stuck and he knew it. He had gotten caught in an act worthy of a Slytherin. If Alex was ever sorted Severus knew where he would go, straight into his own house. Inside he was mulling over his student's request. Of course he wanted to say no as soon as he could, but, he did have a sense of honor, and if he had to repay his student by taking him home for the break, he would have to do it. "Very well Mr. Barneo. I will accompany you home for the break. But of course you will—"

"Tell no one," he interrupted, "I would also like to continue brewing with you."

Resigning to his fate he agreed again. He would never admit it but he had missed working with the boy. He had been a tremendous help and he was falling slightly behind with his potions making. "I will ask one thing from you in return." At Alex's quizzical look he continued, "You will take better care of yourself. None of this moping around business and you _will_ eat correctly. If you do not comply, all agreements are off."

Smiling brilliantly, for the first time in over a week, he replied, "Yes, sir."

"Good," was his simple reply. Then he said loudly, "Dobby!"

The small house elf appeared with a loud crack, startling Alex who wasn't prepared for it. "Yes Professor Snape, what can Dobby do for you?" he asked slightly trembling.

"Would you get Mr. Barneo some chicken broth?" he asked gruffly.

"Of course sir!" he said squeaking before he disappeared with another crack.

"Eat the whole bowl Mr. Barneo. You should eat light the next few days so your body will get used to eating again. I will return with the headmaster and most likely with your friends in tow."

"Yes, sir."

XXX

Severus met Albus on the way to the headmaster's office. He simply turned around and led the way to the Room of Requirement. As they walked into the room Alex was finishing his bowl of soup, titling the bowl into his mouth, slurping the rest. Taking the bowl away from his mouth he noticed the two men walking towards him. "Hello, Headmaster."

"Good afternoon Mr. Barneo. You gave your friends quite a scare."

Looking down at his lap and scratching his head he answered, "I just wanted to be alone for a while. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"Whether you meant to or not you did. Now, would you like to tell us what has been going on with you this past week?" Albus sat on the chair beside the bed and leaned back waiting to hear Alex's explanation.

Alex panicked when the headmaster asked for an explanation. Gazing nervously at his professor he tried to beg silently for an out. Getting no help from Professor Snape he leaned back resignedly and chewed his lip, trying to come up with something. "I guess it just finally caught up to me."

"What caught up with you?" Albus asked curiously.

Alex took a deep breath before he answered. "Being here, dealing with my mother's death, trying to trust these people I've never seen before in my life, being told I'm worthless and that I should go back to America." He said the last part raising his voice and glaring at Professor Snape. "It just became too much…" he trailed off.

"So you're saying you're simply homesick?" Severus said surprised.

"That was part of it, but you yelling at me when I was trying to apologize didn't help much either!" Alex crossed his arms and looked away from the two older men.

"Well this hardly makes me want to accompany you to America," Severus said agitatedly.

Looking at Professor Snape, Alex glared, "You already promised you would take me! Don't tell me you are going back on your _word_," he grit out through clenched teeth.

Rolling his eyes Severus replied. "Of course I won't go back on my word, but you are acting rather childish. Homesickness is something Hogwart's students go through as well."

"Yes, but they wanted to come here! I'm here because my school was attack and I had no choice! They aren't half the world away from their homes!"

"That is true. I'm sorry we didn't consider it sooner." Albus was enjoying the interaction between the two young men in his presence. Patting Alex's leg, he stood up. "Your friends are in the Great Hall worried about you. Go and see them and ease their worries."

"Yes, sir." Alex got up and quickly left. He really didn't want to stay around and continue to be questioned.

Albus chuckled as he watched the boy rush out of the room.

"Just what is so funny Albus?" Severus asked.

"You got out Slytherined by a boy who isn't even in your house." Albus answered with a happy glint in his eyes.

"I realize that Albus, don't add more salt to the wound." Severus was now walking to the couch in front of the fire.

"I am surprised you agreed." Albus sat down beside Severus gazing thoughtfully into the fire.

"As am I," he grumbled.

"He is a very likeable young man, Severus. He reminds me a bit of you."

Severus snorted at that ridiculous statement. "I was never likeable Albus," he said disdainfully.

"You were likeable enough for Aurora."

"Look where it got her." Severus really didn't want to talk about his late wife right now. Even after fifteen years it was still painful. "I failed her."

"No you did not. She loved you even if she was upset about your decision to spy. I probably shouldn't have asked you to do that. I should have known it would have caused a rift between the two of you." They always ended up at this point when they were talking about her.

"If I had not joined him she wouldn't have been so upset or put in such a vulnerable position!"

Sighing Albus knew this argument like the back of his hand and decided to try a different route. "Maybe, Severus, this young man is a way to make it up to her; if you feel you need to."

"What?" Severus was in disbelief that Albus would suggest such a thing.

"He has no parents and no one to take him in. You know he needs a guardian." Albus let that settle in the young man's head as he got up and left, patting a shocked Severus on the shoulder as he exited.

Severus sat for over an hour gazing into the fire. The headmaster's words replayed over and over in his mind. Aurora was the one person in his life that had loved him unconditionally. She made him want to be a better man, and for the time she was with him, he was. Only in his dreams did their time together extend. Those dreams brought him both happiness and despair. In those dreams he was happy, but once he woke up it hit him like a ton of bricks. He would never be that happy again.

When Aurora was pregnant he was constantly worried about the type of father he would be. He hoped he would be nothing like his own father, who hated him the day he was born and never let him forget it. She calmed his fears telling him there was no way he would ever be like that to their child, she simply wouldn't let him. Severus knew he would love their child like he should, he had the moment he found out she was pregnant. But, that never stopped him from worrying.

The years without her had turned him into the man he was today. He sank back into himself and gave everything he had to the Order. In the end it wasn't enough. Voldemort was only momentarily defeated and was now back in power. The years when Voldemort was gone didn't help either. He honestly didn't care about his life or his appearance, earning him the greasy git title.

Now, after all those years, Albus was asking him to be the guardian of a fifteen year old boy. He didn't know if he could do it, hell, he didn't know if he really wanted to. The boy was intelligent, he would give him that much. He was somewhat comfortable around the boy. This led Severus to wonder if Alex would even want him as a guardian. The only thing that helped him was knowing that even after he drove the boy into such a state he wanted to continue with their sessions. He would just have to think more on it before he made any decisions on the matter. Christmas break would be an excellent opportunity for Severus to see if it was something he wanted to pursue.


	12. Reunion

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Mak rocks, plain and simple.

Review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve

Reunion

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex has left the Headmaster and Potions Master feeling much better mentally. He had guilted his professor into taking him back to New York for the Christmas break and getting their sessions started again. Part of him felt guilty for coning his professor into it but another part that he deserved it. Besides, he did need Alex's help, Madam Pomfrey was always in need of more supplies.

Alex hoped his professor was not fooling around when he had apologized. Alex suddenly stopped mid-stride as the thought passed over him. He didn't apologize to his professor during their talk. Tomorrow he would rectify that, but now he needed to see his friends and apologize to them.

Walking into the Great Hall Alex saw his friends sitting at one of the tables. Hermione, Michael, Allie, and Draco were sitting, anxiously awaiting any news about their friend. Hermione was the first to notice him and she jumped up and ran to him. Alex was engulfed in a tight hug from his girlfriend. "I'm so sorry Hermione," was what he whispered into her ear.

She squeezed him tighter before she released him, noting how thin he was. Tears were sliding down here eyes. "Please forgive me," he asked. He wiped the tears away from her face as she looked at him.

Smiling she replied, "I was so worried about you! Don't you ever do that again!" She then proceeded to punch him hard in the arm.

Rubbing his arm, pretending it hurt he said, "Yes ma'am."

Michael, Allie, and Draco were now around them listening to their conversation.

"Come on, let's sit down." Allie offered.

As they sat down Michael asked the question they were all dieing to ask. "What happened?"

Alex knew this was going to be a long conversation so he decided to just get it over with. "Well Draco and I were talking and he told me that Professor Snape was a Death Eater. At that Michael and Allie gasped ad Hermione and Draco nodded in agreement. "Well, I kind of burst into his lab demanding answers. Needless to say he didn't take it very well. He got angry and threw me out. The next day I tried to apologize and he said some pretty nasty things. I guess it just all got to me and I just said screw it all." He looked at each of his friends before continuing. "Guys I'm really sorry for worrying you and I promise I won't do it again."

"Alright Alex but you owe us big. You better get healthy before our game against Slytherin, we're going to need you." Allie said with a smile.

"Oh alright, for the team I suppose." Alex playfully sighed.

"Yeah you're going to need all the strength you've got to stand a chance against us," Draco said smugly.

"Riiiiiight," Michael said jokingly while rolling his eyes.

XXX

They talked a little longer before the rest of the school entered, returning from the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor game. From the looks on all the Gryffindors faces they could tell who had won. Draco slipped away off to the Slytherin table before anyone noticed.

Alex kissed Hermione and asked her to meet him after dinner before Harry and Ron pretty much attacked her, telling her all about the game and Harry's outstanding catch of the snitch. She pretended to listen to their play-by-play of the game, all the while glancing at Alex, making sure he was eating.

Alex, was of course eating, another bowl of broth, his friends made sure of it. His spirit felt lighter now that he had cleared the air with his friends. He was enjoying being a part of the conversation.

At the head table, three professors silently kept an eye on Alex. Albus and Minerva were pleased to see he was now talking with his friends and eating again. Severus was watching more discretely than Albus and Minerva. He was glad to see his assistant looking like his usual cheery self. Of course, he would never voice this opinion aloud. He had never particularly liked any of his students, besides those few Slytherins who showed great potential. Even those select few rarely ever got his praise or recognition. He was a hard man to please. He also knew this about himself, which was odd because despite himself he was _slightly_ proud of his assistant.

The boy was an excellent potions maker, but, what really iced the cake was when Alex beat Potter in Quidditch. Severus never cheered at the Quidditch games, unless his snakes were playing, well winning that is. When he saw Alex grab the snitch right out from under Potter it was a very happy day for Severus. He had to school his features not to smile at another of Potter's failures.

XXX

After dinner Alex caught up with Hermione and they went to the Astronomy tower to talk without being interrupted or overheard. They were sitting against the far wall talking quietly. "I have never seen the Headmaster like that," Hermione said. She was talking about the night Alex and Hermione were in the headmaster's office where he confirmed that Professor Snape was a spy.

"Yeah, I've never seen him like that, but, I've only been here a few months."

"He got snippy with me after you left."

"Really? What did he say?" Alex asked as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Just that the next time I want to divulge secrets, I shouldn't," she said rather indignantly.

Alex laughed lightly at her tone. "Well, on a good note I get to go back home for the break."

"You found someone to take you? Who?" she asked anxiously.

"You won't believe it." He waited until she gave an impatient sigh, before he continued, "Professor cold heart."

She gasped at that. "No way! How did you manage that?"

"He asked if there was any way he could make it up to me and I asked him to take me to New York for the break and to continue with our sessions. He unhappily agreed and voi la!" he said clapping his hands at the last part, "I'm going home for the break."

"Wow! Sounds very Slytherin of you," she joked.

"Well if the shoe fits," he trailed off smiling.

Hermione laughed inwardly at his American phrase. She thought it was cute, which caused her to like him even more. Plus, he wasn't like the rest of the boys at the school. He was smart, athletic, nice to look at, and above all, he was someone who could carry and intellectual conversation.

"What are you doing for the break?" Alex asked as he interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm going with Harry and Ron's family for the break. It should be rather interesting. It always is when the twins are around." Hermione couldn't tell him that she was going to Grimmauld Place, no one could, unless they were the secret keeper, who she suspected was the headmaster.

They talked a while longer about Alex's old school and his mother. Before curfew they kissed goodnight and headed to their dorms.

XXX

Sunday afternoon Alex headed down to the dungeons for his session with Professor Snape. After knocking on the classroom door he entered. Professor Snape was working over a cauldron, completely immersed in his work. Alex watched his professor cutting and chopping ingredients with precision and accuracy. He sat down on a stool on the opposite side of the table where his professor was standing.

Looking at the potion and the ingredients Professor Snape was cutting up, he figured out what potion he was brewing.

"What potion am I brewing Mr. Barneo?" Severus asked.

"The Wolfsbane, sir." Alex knew Professor Snape was brilliant with potions, but watching him brew always left him in awe.

"Correct. Can you tell me which stage I am at?"

Thinking for a few minutes he finally answered. "The thirteenth, and final, stage. You need to mix in the belladonna and let it simmer for another two hours before it can be consumed."

"Correct again. When did you gain this knowledge of the Wolfsbane potion?" Severus finished cutting up the belladonna and placed it into the cauldron.

"I've been reading about it and I've been wanting to try to make it for a while now." Alex silently counted the number of stirs his professor was making.

"Well you certainly know when the next full moon will be. I will of course have to make it then. You can assist me. I believe you are ready." That was as close to a compliment as Severus would ever get, but it was there nonetheless.

Severus looked up in time to see a brilliant smile form on his assistant's face. It made his heart a little lighter knowing he put a smile on his face. All his outward appearances showed nothing.

"Really?" I can help you?" he asked anxiously. He felt like Christmas had come early.

Suppressing a chuckle, he nodded his head in the affirmative. "Of course, these next few sessions will have to be prep for you. Simply reading one book will not prepare you for the actual brewing. You might want to take notes Mr. Barneo."

Alex acted quickly and pulled out a composition book dedicated solely to potions. For two straight hours Professor Snape lectured about the intricacies of the potion and the possible outcomes if the potion was brewed incorrectly. Before Alex left Professor Snape gave him a better book on the Wolfsbane to read and take notes. If the book was not returned in the same pristine condition it had been, Alex was going to die a very painful death.

On his way out, he stopped and turned around, "Professor, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions about you."

"Stop right there Mr. Barneo," he interrupted, "we have been through this once before. Consider it a closed topic," with that he ladled out five scoops of the potion and put it in a goblet.

Alex nodded and left without another word.

XXX

Severus hated that he had to make a potion for a marauder, but, it was one of the most difficult potions to brew and he had always loved a challenge. He thought about possible ways to improve it, while he made his way up to Remus Lupin's office.

He knocked on the werewolf's door impatiently. Remus opened the door looking slightly worn. His body knew that tonight was the full moon and had started to react to the feeling.

"Severus, please come in." He motioned for him to come in, which Severus did. Remus always called Severus by his first name now that they were colleagues. He had realized long ago that their school days were hell for the Potions Master and he was trying to make it up to him.

"Here is your potion. Try and take it as close to the full moon as possible. Letting it sit in your system for too long might cause it to work improperly, as you are well aware," he said all of that with a sneer.

"So, I'm still your guinea pig Severus?" Remus asked as he turned around with a small smile on his lips.

Raising an eyebrow Severus replied while heading for the door. "If you doubt my abilities don't take it." He left the office slamming the door.

Shaking his head in amusement Remus grabbed the goblet and headed to his rooms.


	13. The Quidditch Match

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Mak rocks, plain and simple.

Alright, I need to apologize for the delay. I did not mean to get so far behind in posting chapters. I moved to Denver, had to wipe my hard drive and I just got word back on my computer. So, the chapters should be updated regularly now. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Review, cause you know you want to. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen

The Quidditch Match

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael and Alex were training three days a week for the upcoming Quidditch game against Slytherin. Alex had been steadily getting healthier; he had finally gained back the weight he lost. With Michael helping with his training he was building more stamina. After watching Slytherin play and sneaking a peak at their practices the Tituba Quidditch team knew Slytherin was well on their way to being better than Gryffindor.

The two boys had been seen running around the grounds, trying to beat each other at a six mile race. Draco had noticed their training schedule and had, of course, watched them a few times to see what they were doing. Watching them exercise and run, he decided he really wasn't into doing _that_ much to win. It was a bit too undignified for him, so he just left them to it.

Draco may have felt working out was beneath him, but joking on Tituba was not. The week leading up to the game the teasing had increased ten fold. Both teams were in an almost constant verbal sparring match. It started out innocent enough, but, one day before the match curses flew.

Tituba had just finished an afternoon practice and were headed back to the castle. A group of Slytherins confronted them. Theodore Nott stood in their way with his arms crossed over his chest, surrounded by five other Slytherins. "You don't deserve to come here and win the house cup," Nott said.

"It's only November, there's a whole 'nother semester before that is decided." Michael said rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, we're going to kill you in Quidditch tomorrow," a fourth year chipped in.

Alex came up beside Michael and said, "I don't think so, we're going to win tomorrow _and_ win the house cup, just to rub it in your face. We only came here 'cuz we had to, but if we end up beating Slytherin then it will make being here so much better." He pushed past Nott and went along his way. The rest of the team followed, not looking back, or seeing Nott draw his wand. He was about to send a curse at them when his wand was blasted out of his hand by Samuel. He had stayed behind when the team left the pitch and he came out just in time to see the whole thing.

A third year Slytherin reacted to Samuel's spell by casting stupefy at him. He dodged it easily and was about to cast another curse when a stern voice silenced them. "What exactly is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Nott tried to play it off as a little disagreement but McGonagall saw right through it. "So that little blue light that almost hit me came out of nowhere?" Looking over all of the students present she added, "Ten points from both houses. Mr. Nott, I would like to speak with you."

He was about to argue the fact that Samuel threw the first curse but stopped when he saw the look on his professor's face. He hung his head saying, "Yes, Professor."

XXX

Excitement was at an all time high the morning of the final game of the term, Slytherin against the new house, Tituba. Everyone was anxious to see how the Americans would do against the Slytherin team. The Slytherins were still sore about their loss to Gryffindor and they made a vow to win anyway they could. There was no way they were ever going to go easy on the new team.

Slytherin scored the first goal very quickly. Titubaplayed very well together and scored twice on the Slytherins, out-maneuvering them, before they got their next goal. The Americans were playing great defense and the Slytherin chasers had to work exceptionally hard for that second goal. Tituba scored sixty more points, frustrating the Slytherin team even more. They started to get more aggressive, almost knocking Michael off his broom when they sent both bludgers at him. The Slytherin chasers were starting to get more physical hitting the opposing chasers every time they got the ball.

Draco and Alex were fighting for the snitch trying to make it as difficult for the other to grab it. The snitch had already appeared twice, each time ending with one of them getting banged up and losing the snitch. Alex flew away from Draco, trying to ignore the pain in his left arm, as he searched for the snitch. He rolled to his right when a bludger was sent his way. In his roll he spotted the snitch buzzing around the Gryffindor stand. He looked slightly at Draco, who was looking for the snitch in the opposite direction. Alex moved a few meters away from him before speeding towards the snitch.

Draco only turned around when he heard the crowd getting louder. He saw Alex flying toward the Gryffindor stand with a considerable distance between them. Having a slightly faster broom he gained on Alex as they flew behind the stadium after the snitch. The snitch quickly changed directions flying straight up the teachers stand, and Alex and Draco followed it.

The crowd was having a difficult time seeing what was going on with the race for the snitch and they were looking around trying to find the seekers, but they were no where to be found. Suddenly the two seekers flew right over the teachers stand in hot pursuit of the snitch. They came so close to the teachers that Flitwick's little hat flew off his head. The snitch zoomed toward the center of the pitch with Alex a hands length away from capturing it. He pushed his broom as much as he could, flying straight toward the other teachers stand. Reaching out his hand he closed in on the snitch, he tried to make a sharp stop but Draco couldn't stop as fast and crashed into Alex sending him off of his broom and straight into the teachers stand. Alex hit the railing on the stand with a loud thud and crumpled onto the floor of the stands, in front of the teachers. The impact with the floor knocked him out cold.

Draco watched in horror as Alex fell into the box. He flew to the stand and dismounted his broom. He could do nothing but stand there and stare at him lying motionless in the teachers' box while the professors quickly tried to see if he was alright. Draco looked up at his Godfather with an agonizing look on his face. "I-I didn't mean t-to…."

He was cut off as his Godfather looked up from his kneeling position next to Alex. "We know Draco. It was an accident."

The Headmaster laid a hand on Draco's trembling shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy, would you please go to the hospital wing and notify Poppy that Mr. Barneo is on his way." He nodded dumbly as he watched Alex; still motionless but in Professor Snape's arms. Draco mounted his broom and flew to the school.

XXX

Severus sat in the stands watching the match get more physical every minute. He saw his godson and assistant fighting desperately for the snitch, but losing it just as quickly as they got a peek at it. He knew his godson was a good player, but watching Alex fly he knew Draco would be very lucky if he got the snitch.

As Alex started to speed toward the snitch Severus knew it would be only a matter of minutes before the game was over. They disappeared for a few minutes, but he noticed them flying over the other teacher's box. They were coming straight for his box and he had an odd feeling that something bad was about to happen. As Alex caught the snitch he was momentarily happy, getting ready to clap. He didn't get the chance as he watched Draco knock him off his broom and into the railing.

It took him a moment to realize what happen as he sat staring at the limp body lying on the ground three bleachers below him. He was knocked into action when Minerva bumped his shoulder on the way to help the boy. Minerva and Professor Sprout turned him over to lie on his back and check him for any bleeding. Severus knelt down next to Alex and put his hand on his neck to check for a pulse.

He heard Draco say that it had been an accident and he comforted him as best he could. Standing up he asked Minerva to move over. He picked up Alex and started down the stands to get him to the hospital wing as quickly as possible.

XXX

Poppy was ready and waiting for Alex to arrive. She knew it must have been bad if Draco Malfoy was shaking, scared. The hospital wing doors burst open with Severus stalking in, Alex in his arms, followed closely by the headmaster and deputy headmistress. "Lay him here Severus." Severus nodded his head and laid the boy on the bed Poppy motioned toward. The three teachers just stood there looking at the boy before Poppy literally pushed them out of the hospital wing. "Headmaster, bring in anymore students who are injured. If you could put them in beds and make them comfortable until I can get to them I would appreciate it." Albus nodded his head as the door closed practically in his face.

Outside the hospital wing doors stood eleven people each worried about the boy lying in the hospital bed on the other side of the door. Draco felt horrible that he had hurt Alex. He hadn't meant too and he hoped he would be better. _I practially kill the boy and I'm hoping he still talks to me! Who am I kidding? He will most likely never speak to me again._ He thought miserably.

Hermione was being held by Ron, her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her. She shrieked when she saw him fly off his broom. The teachers stand was so high up that she couldn't see where he went, but she figured it was bad since he wasn't up and moving. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she couldn't stop shivering. Silently praying he would be alright, she realized how much she had come to care for him in the few weeks since he arrived.

Harry and Ron wanted to be there for Hermione, knowing she wasn't taking it too well. Of course, they also wanted to find out what happened to their friend. They were thinking similar thoughts, centered on Draco, and how they would make him pay for what he did to their friend. They had come to accept Alex when they finally realized that he was going to be a part of Hermione's life at school.

Alex's teammates, minus Alyse and Jacob who were both injured, waited nervously for the hospital wing doors to open with news. Michael was pacing the floor breathing erratically. Albus and Minerva were trying to calm the team with encouraging words saying Alex would be alright and he would be up in no time.

Severus was leaning against the wall with a calm cool expression on his face. Inside he was worried. Alex didn't move an inch the entire time he carried him to the hospital wing and he was barely breathing. For a moment he thought he had stopped breathing and that scared him more than anything. He suppressed that thought quickly because he didn't want to feel that emotion anymore; he hadn't felt like that since his wife and child had died.

He didn't get a chance to think more on it because the doors opened and Poppy walked out. She addressed the solemn group, "He's asleep right now, but he should be up in a few hours." Looking at the students she added. "You can come back in the morning to visit him." They silently nodded and left. The three teachers waited for more information on their student. "He has a hairline fracture in his left arm, which I believe he acquired during the game. On his right side his hip is bruised and he broke four ribs. He also sustained a concussion. If you want you can see him, but don't wake him up, his body needs to heal."

They followed the medi-witch into the hospital wing. She started to tend to the other students while the three adults walked towards the bed containing an unconscious Alex. He was lying with a white sheet over his chest. His left arm was on top of the sheet in a sling and he had a bandage wrapped around his head where he crashed into the ground.

Albus and Minerva were gazing at him, as if making sure he would be alright. Once they were satisfied they left the ward, leaving Severus standing there. He took a step toward the bed and brought his hand up to Alex's forehead. He was about to wipe away the sweat on his brow when a noise stopped him. Remembering where he was, and realizing what he was about to do, he simply turned around and left the ward in a hurry. He had a lot to think about, all of which centered on the sleeping boy in the hospital wing.


	14. A Visit in the Night

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Mak rocks, plain and simple.

Thanks for the great reviews for last chapter. I love getting them; they make me happy. Review. You know you want to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen

A Visit in the Night

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus sat on his black leather couch facing the roaring fire with his legs crossed and one hand draped over the back. In his other hand was a glass of cognac he absentmindedly swirled around. He was staring beyond the fire taking sips of his drink every now and then. Normally he didn't drink but coming back from the hospital wing he just couldn't get settled and he hoped some alcohol in his system would calm him.

The bottle of cognac was sitting on the small wooden table before him, half empty. It had been a new bottle and in a matter of fifteen minutes he had drunk half the bottle. Feeling his mind slow a little, he began to relax.

The day's events had played over and over in his mind. He couldn't get the thought of Alex crashing into the railing out of his mind, or the sickening thud the boy had made as he crashed into the floor of the teachers box. Severus finished his glass of cognac after hearing that sound play over in his mind.

As Severus was carrying Alex to the hospital wing he felt his heart clench when he felt Alex cease breathing. He contemplated that feeling for a while. For the life of him he couldn't understand why he worried about Alex. Severus didn't want to admit to himself that he had let the boy slip past his carefully built defenses.

After Albus had suggested that he consider asking to be the boy's guardian, Severus had begun to watch the boy closer. Alex had a passion for potions that rivaled his own. The boy didn't seem to be bothered by his acidic tone in class and appreciated his sarcasm when they were working together. He thought about the times they had both argued about potions and how the boy could match him with ideas and theories. It was refreshing to be around someone who could challenge him, even if it was a fifteen year old boy. Severus was still debating about the boy in the hospital wing when he started to doze off.

_Severus woke up lying on his back in his four post bed. He slowly awoke, blinking a few times trying to adjust to the darkness. He was about to stretch when he noticed two things. One, his left shoulder was being used as a pillow and two; there was a small weight on his chest. He looked down and saw a small body lying on his chest. He moved his right hand to settle a top a baby's head. The child had a head of silky hair that he hoped was as dark as his._

_Looking to his left he saw a very familiar pair of blue eyes gazing up at him. "He won't learn to sleep on his own if you keep bringing him to bed with us whenever he makes a sound," Aurora said as she flicked the light on._

_Before he could answer their child began to stir. Severus watched as his son pushed against his chest to look at his father. His son had his eyes and hair, but thankfully, he received his mother's nose. The child gave his father a toothless smile that, despite himself, made Severus smile._

_Aurora snuggled up beside Severus and kissed him on the cheek. He turned away from their son and looked into her eyes and simply said, "I love you." _

_She gave him a brilliant smile and kissed him hard on the lips. "I love you too. Always and forever."_

Severus awoke with a jolt, breathing heavy, on his couch in front of the fire that was slowly dwindling. He had the headache from hell and felt horrible. The dream had shaken him up; the face of his non-existent child would stay with him forever. All of his previous dreams he had ever had never showed him what his child would look like. After those dreams he wished he could have seen the child's face. After seeing his son's face, he wished he would have been left in the dark once again. That face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, which made him want to weep, but, he wouldn't allow himself to. He and his wife had created that little boy and if he had been given the chance to live he would have loved him like his father had never done for him.

Looking at the empty bottle of cognac he shook his head thinking he wouldn't be drinking again in a while if the result was having dreams like that. He rose from the couch and decided to take a walk around the castle since he knew he couldn't sleep.

XXX

About an hour later Severus made his way to the hospital wing; at this hour Madame Pomfrey would be asleep and not bothering her lone patient. The other students who were injured in the Quidditch game were taken care of and allowed back to their dorms, which left Alex alone in the hospital wing.

Severus quietly made his way into the hospital wing, not making a sound as he walked over to the boy's bed. He looked down at Alex, who was sleeping. Alex had awoken earlier in the night. Severus noticed he was sweating and sleeping restlessly. Looking down at the boy he felt his heart clench. He thought about all that had happened to the boy in the last few months. Severus knew what it was like to lose a mother, but, he had not lost his only family when she died. Severus liked the boy, he was a good kid and most importantly they shared a deep passion of potions.

Looking around to make sure they were alone he raised his hand and rested it against Alex's cheek. He felt rather warm and wondered if Poppy had given the boy a fever reducing potion. From the look of it she must not have given it to him. On the bedside table was a cloth in an empty basin. Severus filled the bowl with water with a flick of his wand. Taking the cloth out, he wrung it out and dabbed the sweat off of Alex's face. He felt his cheek again and Alex unconsciously leaned into his touch.

Severus quickly moved his hand away and sat heavily into the chair beside the bed. He stared at the boy in shock. Severus was absolutely shocked at his actions, he usually didn't touch people and this time he didn't know what made him do it. He blamed the dream. Perhaps the dream was meant to show him how much he had wanted a family or that he missed so much because of his inability to move on in an acceptable manner. He felt that if Alex had been aware of what he was doing he would have been repulsed at the idea of being touched by the greasy bat of the dungeons.

During his silent musings he didn't notice Alex begin to stir. He was slowly waking up with a pounding in his head. He could feel the blood rushing in his head and his vision was slightly blurred. Alex tried to lift his head but he became dizzy, crashing back into his pillow with a moan. Severus heard the moan and his head snapped up. The urge to get up and walk out of the hospital wing as quickly as possible was strong, but something kept him rooted to the spot.

Alex didn't immediately see his professor watching him and he groaned in pain at the tension in his head. He wished desperately for a pain relieving potion. His head hurt so badly he wanted to cry. Muffling a sob he put his left arm across his face.

"Where are you in pain?" a silky baritone voice rang out.

Alex was startled when he heard the voice of his potions professor speak to him and weakly managed to say "my head."

"Specifically, where, Mr. Barneo?"

"Tension by my temples and my eyes hurt like hell."

"There is no need for profanity," Severus said with a smirk.

Alex ignored his professor's snide remark. "Can I have a pain relieving potion?" Alex whined as he looked helplessly at his professor.

"I don't think so. Knowing Poppy she gave you a dreamless sleep potion along with countless others. It would not be wise to give you a pain relieving potion. It would adversely react with the other potions you have received."

Moaning again in pain, he curled up into a ball facing his professor. "So I just lay here and suffer?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Thanks for your sympathy," he said sarcastically as he started to shiver.

Severus conjured a blanket and draped it over Alex. He cast a warming charm on the blanket to keep him warm. "Thank you," Alex sighed with relief as he started to warm up slightly.

Severus wanted to get the child's mind off of the pain so he said the first thing that came to mind. "Tell me about this place you are dragging me to for the winter hols."

Alex smiled slightly, which made Severus feel a little better, and began telling him all about the place they were going to stay. "Well, for the first part of the break mom and I would always go up to our lake house upstate. It's a great place. Our house is right on the lake, one of the smaller lakes so there aren't as many people there compared to the others. The deck faces the lake and in the evenings you see the most amazing sunsets." Alex continued on for twenty minutes looking wistfully beyond his professor as he described the house. He eventually talked himself to sleep, which made Severus sigh in relief. He made sure Alex was asleep before me pulled the sheet around Alex and straightened them.

Severus looked down at the boy's hand noticing he was clutching something. He gently unclenched the boy's hand and took the small golden snitch out of his hand. Before it could try to flutter its broken wings Severus cast _Immobulus _on it to keep it in its current position. He stuffed it unceremoniously into his pocket before looking back at Alex. He left the hospital wing thinking New York didn't sound so bad after all.

XXX

The following morning Alex was up rather early for him. His headache was gone but his right side hurt whenever he moved. Madame Pomfrey finally arrived to see how he was doing. He told her he desperately wanted the pain relieving potion. After arguing for ten minutes she finally acquiesced knowing his argument, that the other potions had done all they could, was correct. She was always wary of giving a pain killer to the students for fear they would become dependent on it. It made the students hate to be the hospital wing.

Alex was feeling really relaxed from the potion when his housemates strolled in. "How are you feeling?" Allie asked as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm good now. Madame Pomfrey just gave me a pain relieving potion and it's starting to kick in," he said dumbly.

"So can I punch you?" Michael asked faking seriousness.

"No! I caught the snitch didn't I?" he said indignantly.

"Yeah, you did, but we didn't expect you to get injured so badly." Michael replied. He smirked and continued, "Great catch by the way."

Alex smiled, "Thanks. It really was a great game."

"Just don't kill yourself next time," Samuel said.

"Don't worry I don't see myself dying in a Quidditch game."

Rolling her eyes Allie replied, "You shouldn't picture your death anyways!"

"I don't! I just thought it would take more than Quidditch to kill me," Alex answered.

"I'm sure it will," Michael said. "Poor Draco though, he is getting hell from the other houses for what happened."

Alex sat up and became worried. "What! Why? It was an accident! Who's been hasslin' him?"

Samuel spoke up. "Dude, _we_ know it was an accident and we told him so. At dinner he got hell from the Gryffindors mostly and some of the brave Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He didn't let it show that it bothered him, but when we talked to him I could tell."

"What did they say to him?"

"Well Ron and Harry, well mostly Ron, said some pretty rude stuff, but they just threatened him mostly. It didn't seem to bother him though, I just think he feels bad about it." Allie said.

At that moment Draco came into the hospital wing looking nervous. "Hey, Draco." Alex said in a cheerful tone. Draco scowled slightly and walked over to the four friends. Sighing deeply Alex said annoyed, "I'm not upset I know it was an accident."

"Oh, I'm aware of that. I just don't like being threatened all day long," Draco said as he was pacing in front of the bed. It was odd to see him so upset over something like that.

"Screw 'em" Allie said shrugging, "Why are you letting it bother you Draco?"

Draco stopped pacing. "I'm trying not to hex them all into oblivion, thus, getting myself tossed out on my arse."

"Draco, don't worry about it, I'll talk with them," Alex said.

"Oh please, I don't need _you_ defending _me_ to the boy wonder and the weasel."

"Draco, do you remember when I told you I won't let anyone screw with my friends? Well you are my friend and I'm not going to stand by as they hassle you into killing them. Suffice to say you wouldn't do well in Azkaban." Alex was laughing slightly, as were the rest of his friends.

"You're probably right about Azkaban…." He left off.

Allie jumped in, "I don't think they would let you wear your silk shirts in there," she said laughing.

Draco smiled and simply said, "true."

"Ferret! What are you doing here?" Ron bellowed, his face beat red. Harry looked just as pissed as his red haired friend.

"Visiting, of course," Draco said nonchalantly.

"Why? You aren't wanted here." Ron ground out.

"Harry, Ron, whether you want to admit it or not, it was an accident. If I am not pissed about it why are you? Or are you just looking for a fight with Draco?" Alex asked. He noticed Hermione standing beside them looking angry with her hands on her hips.

"I told you!" she said in a huff.

"Yeah, well—" Ron started.

"Well nothing. You can clearly see he is fine and that Malfoy didn't do it on purpose." Her voice rising as she went on.

"I don't need you to stick up for me Granger." Draco said, purposely not saying mudblood.

She noticed the lack of that word as well and gave him an odd look. "It doesn't matter to me if you want my defense or not. You didn't mean it and these two are acting like gits about it."

"You're defending him!" Harry shouted in shock. It was unnerving to see Hermione defending Draco Malfoy.

Madame Pomfrey interrupted in that instance and threw Harry and Ron out without hesitation. She absolutely refused to have her hospital wing full of noisy, shouting teenagers. She warned the others that if they acted as foolishly as the other two boys they would be gone in a second.

Draco, Allie, Michael, and Samuel left a few minutes later leaving Hermione and Alex alone. They both smiled at each other before she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. He pulled her to him and deepened the kiss. She broke the kiss after a few minutes and rested her head on his shoulder as she lay beside him. "I was so terrified when I saw you fly off your broom," she said quietly as she draped her arm around his chest.

"As you can see, I'm fine." Alex was starting to doze off but tried to stay awake to talk with Hermione. He was successful, but only for a few minutes. In less than five minutes he was snoring softly. Hermione was lulled to sleep by the sound of his heart and the gentle rising and falling of his chest.


	15. A Late Night Chat

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Mak rocks, and thanks for your knowledge of tea. It certainly was a help this chapter. Well actually you were a big help for the whole thing. Thanks for sparking my muse :)

Review, you know you want to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen

A Late Night Chat

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke up slowly, remembering he had Hermione in his arms. He jumped suddenly when he realized someone was standing at the side of the bed. Looking up he saw a very stern looking Madame Pomfrey. Alex smiled sheepishly at her as he shook Hermione gently to wake her up. Hermione smiled into Alex's chest as she awoke. She also jumped when she realized the medi-witch was standing over them with her hands on her hips. Huffing angrily she thrust a potion towards Alex. He took it from her and asked, "So, how much longer do I have to stay here?"

Hermione had moved from his side and stood opposite of the annoyed medi-witch. "As long as it takes for you to properly heal." Once Alex swallowed another potion Madame Pomfrey left the two mumbling about teenagers and their indiscretion. When she was out of hearing range the two started laughing. "That was embarrassing," Hermione said, trying to regain her breath.

"It was more startling than it was embarrassing," Alex replied holding his bruised ribs.

"Are you in much pain?" Hermione questioned.

"Not too bad. I'll live, but, I think I'll get stir crazy if I have to stay here all day."

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and he took her hand in his.

"Could you bring me a book, a good one, maybe something about the Dark Arts?" he said all the while thinking of a good read, but coming up short on anything interesting. He decided he would let Hermione choose something.

"Sure, no problem. I'll try and find something in the library after breakfast. Hopefully I will be able to bring it to you after morning lessons."

"Thank you." Alex pulled her forward and gave her a kiss. "See you later." He said as he watched her walk out the hospital wing.

XXX

At lunch Alex was bored out of his mind. He _needed_ to get out of the hospital wing. Sunday had been bearable because his friends stopped by and talked. Not to mention he had been worn out and slept a good part of the afternoon. Monday was torture, his friends were in class and he was stuck with nothing to do but ask Madame Pomfrey how much longer he had to stay. After he asked her for the fifth time, she replied angrily that if he asked her again he would be "stuck" there until exams began. He stopped asking after that.

Hermione finally stopped by and brought him two very thick books about the Dark Arts. Alex thanked her profusely and complained that he was bored out of his mind. "Between you and me, Madame Pomfrey isn't good company," Alex said in a hushed tone and a gleam in his dark eyes.

Hermione just smiled and shook her head, "When will you be released?"

"I don't know. She threatened to keep me here until exams."

"If I were you, I would behave," she said seriously.

"Yes ma'am," he answered jokingly.

XXX

Severus joined Albus and Minerva for afternoon tea, like he usually did. They were sitting on Albus's sofa and chair making idle chit chat. Severus would never admit it, but he truly enjoyed the company of Albus and Minerva. They knew him better than anyone and never tried to make him change. They cared about him, snarkiness and all. Albus and Minerva were the two people that helped him get through his grief when his wife and child died. Thinking to himself and sipping his tea, he didn't hear them change topics.

"Severus?" Minerva asked, getting his attention.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at her questioningly.

Smiling she repeated, "Are you looking forward to going to New York?"

Albus concealed a smiled by sipping his tea, but his eyes were twinkling brightly. Severus scowled at Albus who laughed at him. "My only consolation is that Mr. Barneo isn't a dunderhead like the rest of the student population. That and I have an ocean between myself and your meddling, old man." The last part he said staring at the headmaster.

"Old man" was Severus's endearing term to Albus. Albus knew this; he thought it was funny, especially coming from the young man. The Potions Master had become like a son to him when he was younger. Even after Aurora's death, Albus and Minerva had always cared for him. Every now and then they reminded him they loved him, much to Severus's dismay. Despite Severus's sneer whenever either of them told him that, they new it was only for show.

Minerva reached over and lightly smacked Severus on the side of his head. "Severus, don't be so rude," she said sternly. A second later she said caringly, "I think you two will have an excellent time in New York. The two of you are both so much alike and get along brilliantly."

"Hmm," was Severus's only reply.

"Have you thought more about what we discussed?" Albus said mysteriously, knowing full well that Minerva would ask about it.

Severus glared at the headmaster. There was nothing he could say to stop Minerva from inquiring more. "What did you two discuss?"

Severus sighed and leaned back in his chair, resigning himself to his fate. Albus started talking cheerfully, "Mr. Barneo needs a guardian and he has until the end of the school year to pick one. I suggested to Severus that he be Alex's guardian."

Minerva smiled and turned her attention to a scowling Severus. "Don't slouch, Severus," chastising him like a little boy, "I think it's a wonderful idea. Are you going to talk to the boy about it?"

Severus was sitting up now sipping some of his cool tea. "I haven't decided anything. While he is a competent young man in the potions classroom I don't want to be the guardian of a pompous boy."

"If you're comparing him to Mr. Potter, don't. Mr. Potter is not pompous and neither is Mr. Barneo. You should know this; you work with him and see how he interacts with the other students outside of class." Minerva was agitated with Severus and let him know that fact.

Albus chuckled at their conversation. "I think you will find a lot out about him this break. Wait until after you return to decide for sure. Might I suggest you show the boy a little bit more about whom you really are?"

"Fine! But don't expect me to coddle the boy! I won't do it!"

"Of course not," Minerva said, looking at her husband smiling, "we wouldn't expect it any other way."

XXX

Alex was slowly dying a painful death. He was bored. He couldn't go anywhere and Madame Pomfrey was like a hawk. His afternoon was uneventful; he spent it reading the books Hermione brought him, but grew tired of reading at three hours. Draco had been by to talk with him. Eventually, he left to do an assignment for Arithmancy. Alex was waiting for Madame Pomfrey to retire for the night before he could make his escape.

At eleven o'clock Alex knew the medi-witch would be gone and asleep. He slowly made his way off the bed. His ribs still hurt and he tried not to hurry, so he wouldn't get out of breath.

His hip was hurting which caused him to limp. All in all, he though he looked ridiculous and hoped no one would catch him in such a state. He only wanted to go for a little walk so he made his way down a flight of stairs to get to the entrance hall.

Severus was prowling the halls making his way up from the dungeons when he noticed the shadow of a person on the stairs. He silently and swifty went over to the student, ready to take off house points. As he got closer to the hobbling figure he realized it was Alex. "Mr. Barneo, what are you doing out of the hospital wing, and after curfew?"

Alex was startled to hear his potions professor at the bottom of the stairs. "Professor Snape, I just needed to get out of the hospital wing," he said, limping down the last few stairs, "Madam Pomfrey was driving me crazy. Please, I just wanted to go for a walk while I knew she would be away."

Severus stifled a laugh when Alex told him he needed to get away from the crazed medi-witch. Severus knew first hand how crazy she could be when her patients didn't do as they were told.

"Very well. Follow me." Severus said, turning on his heal and walking away. Alex limped behind him trying not to lose his professor.

Severus turned around suddenly and grabbed Alex's right arm, pulling him into a secret passageway. About three minutes later they were in the kitchens. "Wow!" was Alex's reply as he sat down looking around inquisitively.

"Indeed." Severus answered as he sat down opposite of his student. "Dobby!" he called out.

The little house elf appeared instantly, startling Alex. "What can Dobby do for you Professor Snape?" he squeaked out.

"Bring us some tea and biscuits."

"Yes sir!" Dobby appeared a second later with a tray of biscuits, two tea pots, and two cups.

Alex smelled his tea knowing it was peppermint. "Uh, Dobby," he said getting the elf's attention, "could I get rooibus tropica, please?"

"Certainly," and with a snap of his fingers the peppermint tea was turned into rooibus tropica.

Alex took a sip of his tea and looked up at his professor who raised an eyebrow at him while bringing his own tea to his lips. "Why do you prefer rooibus tropica over peppermint?"

"Well, I don't necessarily prefer it. It just reminds me of my mom, she drank it, and when I was sick she would give this to me to make me feel better."

"It is too sweet for my taste. I prefer capetown harvest, not as sweet as rooibus tropica and it is much more fruity."

"Did you used to drink it before?"

"I never drank it. I bought it in large quantities to sate someone," he trailed off deep in thought. His wife had loved that tea, she had to have it. His own tea was reminder enough about her; and though it pained him to drink it at times, he still did because it was excellent tea. "What else did your mother do for you while you were sick?"

Alex smiled just thinking about it. "She would make me homemade chicken noodle soup and sit with me watching movies until I fell asleep." He closed his eyes to fight back the tears.

Severus just sat there not knowing exactly what to do to comfort the boy sitting across from him. He took a jaffa cake; a chocolate covered biscuit, off the tray and handed it to him. "Here, have a biscuit." Alex took it and ate a bite.

"Thanks, these are good biscuits." Alex was glad his professor had changed the subject; he didn't want to think about his mother right now. "The house elves seem very….high-strung," Alex said as one scurried past him with a pot on their head and another one in their hands.

"Yes, they are very high-strung and anal if they aren't allowed to clean things." Severus poured his second cup of tea. He took a mcvities digestive biscuit off the tray and took a bite enjoying the fact that the biscuit didn't take away from his tea.

Alex laughed, "I can imagine," he grabbed another biscuit and shoved hit in his mouth devouring it.

Severus gave him a slight sneer, "Are you trying to see how many biscuits you can fit into your mouth at one time?"

"Good idea," Alex managed to say with a biscuit in his mouth, crumbs flying as he spoke. He grabbed another one and pretended he was going to shove it in his mouth when Severus spoke up. "Do not do that," he said holding up his hand.

Alex just smiled and put down the biscuit. "I wasn't going to." They talked a while longer each finishing off a pot of tea and enjoying a tray full of biscuits.

Severus set his final cup down and stood up. "Come. It's time you get back to the hospital wing unless you want Madame Pomfrey to realize you are gone."

Alex finished chewing his last jaffa cake and took one last swig of his tea. "Alright."

They exited the way they came in, which dropped them back off in the entrance hall. Severus was walking quickly, ahead of Alex. They were making their way up the stairs and Alex was quickly becoming out of breath. He stumbled and managed to grab his professor's leg before he took another step. "Professor," he wheezed.

Severus turned around to find his student splayed out on the steps. He came back down and asked what was wrong. "You were going too fast. I got out of breath because of my ribs."

"Very well." Severus looked around as he walked down two more steps; he picked Alex up and carried him to the hospital wing. Alex laid his head on the potion maters shoulder and fell asleep once his breathing evened out. Severus set Alex down on the bed and pulled a sheet up to his chest. He looked at Alex for a few minutes before lightly running his hand through the boy's hair. Severus stepped back, turned around, and quickly left the hospital wing.


	16. Musings

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Thanks Mak for being such an awesome beta

Just be patient…..a few more chapters until something big. I think you might already know what it is. Thanks for reading and review, you know you want to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen

Musings

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke up Tuesday morning feeling refreshed and less sore. He really wanted to get out of the infirmary but didn't want to risk adding time to his stay by annoying Madam Pomfrey. Alex decided he would be the perfect patient today in hopes of getting released tomorrow.

Hermione came by before breakfast to see how he was doing. He told her his plan to get out of the infirmary and laughed saying, "good luck."

"Hermione, would you get another book for me?" Alex asked suddenly.

"Sure. What would you like this time?"

"Could you find a book on wizarding law, something about under aged wizards and guardianships," he said thinking about what he needed information about.

"Thinking about asking someone to be your guardian?" she asked curiously. Alex had told her about his meeting with his mother's lawyer and that he needed a guardian. They hadn't talked more about it and she was curious if he had decided.

"No, I just want some more information about it, that's all."

"Alright, I'll try and get it to you before lunch," she said as she kissed him.

"Thank you, Hermione."

XXX

True to her word Hermione brought the book to him before lunch. He read as much information as he could. There were some interesting points he needed to consider. His mother's lawyer was correct when he said he had to the end of the school year to choose a guardian. The Ministry of Magic and the Department of Magic, in the United States, both gave more rights to under-aged witches and wizards on matters concerning them, than they did with muggle youths. They were given the right to choose for themselves and had only the limit of the school year to decide.

Alex became worried when he read the following passage:

"_The underage witch or wizard is given the ability to choose their guardian. When they do it becomes binding, ie the guardian is the child's official parent. If the child's birth parents are located or return, the contract cannot be undone. There were a few cases brought to the courts in the United States regarding overruling the guardianship papers when the birth parents came back into the child's life, but, they were all denied."_

Alex knew he needed a guardian but he was very reluctant to choose one when he didn't know who his real father was or if he was still alive. He felt certain that his mother left him information about his father in the deposit box in New York. He wouldn't make any decisions until he learned the identity of his father. But, he still thought about who he would choose if his father was dead or wanted nothing to do with him.

Alex knew who he would ask; it would just be a matter of winning him over. The majority of the school did not like the Head of Slytherin. He could sort of understand why, he wasn't the most patient teacher or the most enjoyable, but Alex liked him anyways. He figured most students didn't take the time to get to know him. Alex liked his dry sense of humor and he was incredibly intelligent. Most teachers didn't appreciate when he asked in depth questions about a theory or the like. Professor Snape didn't seem to mind when he asked questions. In fact, he almost seemed to like their little debates about potions.

Despite what other people thought about Professor Snape he was a good guy. All Alex had to do prove that fact was remember last night. Alex enjoyed his time with his professor. It was nice to just sit and talk to him over tea and biscuits. The Gryffindors probably wouldn't believe him if he told them he had tea with the "bat of the dungeons." Alex laughed at the thought of their shocked faces.

Professor Snape had also carried him to the hospital wing when he collapsed on the stairs. Alex felt comforted being in his professor's arms. It had been a long time since someone had held him like that, and even longer since he had been held by someone he was starting to think of as a father.

The only time he ever had a fatherly figure was when his mom's best friend was around. Joseph was a great guy who was always there for Alex's mom when she needed him. Alex always thought that Joseph knew who his father was. When Alex would ask, Joseph would never tell him anything. When his mom would get sad Joseph would be there to help her get through it. Alex never knew what she would get so sad over; he hoped it was about his father. It meant that she still thought of him, but it also led him to the conclusion that he was dead. If she loved him so much she would surely be with him if he was alive. Right? Alex never got answers. He shook his head thinking about the many times he had asked his mother about his father. She was always vague, but told Alex his father was a brilliant man who loved him more than anything.

When Alex would ask where his father was she would tell him he was dead. She never went into his death and she never took him to his grave. It was just something she wouldn't discuss with Alex. It infuriated him that she would keep information about his father from him. One time he ran away for a night. The cops eventually picked him up and he was grounded for three weeks. He didn't care though; he was still pissed off at her for the whole thing. Joseph talked his mother down and he was only grounded for a week.

Joseph did the usual things with Alex that father's did with their son's. He played catch with him, took him fishing, taught him how to play football, when he was around he held Alex at night when he would have a bad dream, things that made Alex wish his father was really alive. Eventually, Joseph left. He got a better job in California. It broke Alex's heart, and part of his mother's as well.

From the age of eight on, Alex never had another father figure in his life. Anyone that tried didn't get very far. Alex didn't want to open himself up to loving someone who would leave him. They eventually did leave, and Alex never cared when they did.

Thinking about the few men in his mother's life that left, got him thinking about his professor. Severus Snape didn't seem like the sort of man who would get close to many people. But, Alex thought they had an amiable relationship. They talked yes, but Alex doubted that he could go to his professor for comfort. There was the one time when he patted Alex on the shoulder when he was sad about his mother. It wasn't very comforting but it was more than what he was used to.

Alex was sure that his professor would be a good father. He wondered why he never got married or had kids. Alex didn't know that much about his professor so he didn't know for sure. Hopefully, during the break Alex could get to know his professor better. He started thinking more about the guardianship. Could he get his professor to sign the papers when he knew his father could still be alive?

XXX

Severus was lying wide awake in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep and he was seriously contemplating taking the Dreamless Sleep Potion.

When he was out doing his rounds he never imagined he would come across Alex, limping down the stairs. Severus would have taken points from the boy, but he sympathized with him. He knew the tyranny of Poppy Pomfrey and shared Alex's pain with having to deal with her. So, instead of deducting points, he took his assistant to the kitchens for some tea and biscuits.

They had a decent conversation. Alex certainly wasn't a dunderhead and Severus couldn't help but like the boy a little. He wasn't spoiled like some of his Slytherins, nor was he dimwitted, like Longbottom. Alex had a good head on his shoulders and could hold a good conversation. To Severus, these were very important characteristics.

As they were making their way up the stairs to the hospital wing, he was surprised to feel a pull at his pants leg. He didn't show his shock, but inside he was. Alex was sprawled out on the stairs wheezing. He couldn't make it the remainder of the way. Severus wasn't very keen on the idea of carrying him, but did anyways. He avoided human contact as much as possible now. Only Albus and Minerva could touch him without a hex being thrown.

When Alex had laid his head on Severus's shoulder, he felt his heart clench. It reminded him of when Aurora would put her head on his shoulder and read a book. It got worse when Alex's breathing evened out and he could feel the boys light breathing on his neck. Yet another reminder of his late wife. The real killer was when he felt his heart lighten, as if holding the boy somehow made him feel better. It was very unnerving to Severus because he hadn't held anyone since his wife died. Now, here he was holding a boy in his arms and he felt content. He felt slightly disgusted with himself.

He felt even more disgusted when he ran his hand through Alex's hair. What right did he have to feel for anyone? He didn't think he had any right at all. The boy was starting to get to him, and he wasn't happy about it at all.

He started thinking about his wife and who he was when he was with her. The real him, the Severus that died the day she died. He used to be carefree when he was with her. The world only held two people: Severus and Aurora. She showed him what love was and he loved her, worshiped her, adored her, and so much more. The passion he held for his lovely lady was incredible.

Severus remembered waking up with her on his chest, smiling in her sleep. They would wake up and share breakfast in bed while talking about the news in the Daily Prophet. Their day would be spent lazing about, reading or visiting her parents. The weekends were his favorite time; he could just be with her all day and that was all he needed to be satisfied. He remembered when she told him she was pregnant.

_He was sitting in their library reading a book in front of the fire. She came in and sat down beside him smiling brightly. He kept reading knowing she was dying to tell him something. Practically everything got her excited so he was used to this. He didn't suspect a thing. _

_She finally got annoyed with waiting and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Good Gods woman, what is it?" he said slightly annoyed that he lost his place._

_She pulled back and looked at him seeing a playful glint in his eyes. She smacked him lightly on the chest. "You big oaf, I have wonderful news."_

"_Mm hmm," she always had wonderful news, he thought._

"_I'm pregnant," she practically squealed. She was bouncing with delight and he just looked at her in shock. After a moment she started laughing at him. "Well…."_

_Severus smiled brightly at her, and put both of his hands on the side of her face. He kissed her passionately, eventually pulling her into his lap. When they broke the kiss, Severus was still smiling. "Did you just find out?"_

"_Yes. I went for a check up because I wasn't feeling well and I found out I'm three weeks pregnant."_

"_I love you," his voice thick with emotion. Since he had been with her he had imagined what their child would look like, and now he was finally getting the chance to know for sure. He was a happy man, indeed._

_She jumped up off the couch suddenly, and headed to the fireplace, "I have to tell my parents!"_

Thinking about that time was always hard for him. Blinking rapidly a tear escaped his eye and slid down his face. He hastily wiped it away angry with himself. Now, after all this time, he hated showing his feelings. They were only reserved for Aurora and since she was gone he wouldn't, and couldn't, show his emotions to anyone. It was a weakness for him now.

Damn that boy for bringing back these emotions. He turned on his side and punched his pillow. Closing his eyes he recited all the potions ingredients he knew, in alphabetical order, until he fell asleep.


	17. End of Term

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Thanks Mak for being such an awesome beta

Review, you know you want to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seventeen

End of Term

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day finally arrived that Alex was free. Free from the evil medi-witch, and free from sitting in a bed all day. Wednesday was the happiest day of his life.

He practically ran out of the hospital wing, well as fast as he could with a sensitive hip. The rest of the students were still in afternoon classes, so Alex didn't have much to do. It didn't matter though; he was out, walking around, and very happy about it.

Alex was walking around the second floor when he came across the headmaster, who was rounding the corner. "Good afternoon, headmaster."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Barneo. I see Poppy released you," Albus said cheerfully to his student.

"Finally!" he said sighing happily.

"I assume you aren't busy," at the shake of Alex's head he continued, "Would you care to join me for a snack?"

"Sure!" They walked to Albus's office and settled on the couch. Winky popped in and left them some sandwiches on the coffee table.

They had been chatting for a while when Albus asked, "Are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?" before taking a bite of his cucumber sandwich.

"I am actually. I wasn't too thrilled at first, but I do like it here. The accents make me laugh."

Albus chuckled, "Yes, well we certainly enjoy your accent as well."

"I don't have an accent." Alex chewed on a bit of his ham sandwich, "Well, I don't think I do."

"I can assure you, Mr. Barneo, you certainly do have an accent," came a silky, baritone reply from the door.

Alex smiled and laughed at his professor, who was leaning on the door frame. "It's not nice to listen in on other people's conversations, Professor."

Albus laughed out loud and motioned for Severus to join them. He pushed off the frame and sat down, grabbing a sandwich, "So are you allowed to be out of the hospital wing or is this another escape?" Severus asked with a smirk.

Albus turned to Alex and gave him a questioning look. "I don't think I know what you are talking about," Alex said, avoiding the headmaster's gaze.

"Hmmm, so that was someone else I had tea and biscuits with the other night."

"Yep."

By this time Albus couldn't help but laugh heartily. He loved that there was someone else in the world who could handle Severus's sarcasm. If they weren't already scheduled to go to New York together Albus would have to meddle, which he might do anyways. He had refrained from meddling for a while and was in need of a good meddling.

"Severus, how were your classes today?" Albus asked interrupting Severus's glare that he had aimed at Alex.

Severus went on about how incredibly stupid the first year were. Alex couldn't help but smile as he watched his professor passionately rip his fellow classmates to shreds. It was very entertaining. Harry was right; he was very snarky when in the mood.

Fawkes fluttered over to Alex and landed on his lap. Alex rubbed the phoenix's head, looking at him closely. He had seen pictures of phoenixes but that was the closest he had ever gotten to one. Until now. Alex rubbed his head and talked quietly to him as the headmaster and potions professor talked amongst themselves.

Alex knew the bird could understand everything he was saying. It was an odd feeling, knowing a bird could understand everything he was saying. Alex stopped talking when Fawkes leaned forward, inches from his face. Suddenly, Fawkes playfully bit Alex's nose. To say he was shocked was an understatement; he retracted quickly, holding his nose. Alex glared at the bird, who just cocked his head questioningly.

"Why'd you do that?" he said rubbing his nose.

He heard a chuckle and turned to its source, training his glare onto the headmaster. "He likes you," was the headmaster's simple reply.

"Yeah, he likes me enough to bite me. Thanks."

"Shouldn't you be doing homework instead of talking to a bloody bird," Severus chipped in.

"No."

"Well you certainly are behind in potions," Severus said, all businesslike.

"I can make it up tonight during our session tonight, right?" Alex hoped his professor would let him make the potions tonight; he certainly wasn't too behind, but, if he could knock out potions he would be closer to getting back on track.

"Very well, I wouldn't want to waste anymore time."

Huffing, Alex replied, "I wasn't aware that I was wasting your time, _professor_."

"Boys," Albus said smiling at Severus's glare, "there is no need to start an argument. Severus don't lie, you know Alex is a help."

Hating the fact that he was being chastised by the headmaster, he stood up suddenly, "Same time as always, Mr. Barneo." Severus stalked out of the office, robes billowing.

Shaking his head, Alex commented, "Such a cheerful man."

XXX

As soon as Alex entered the Potions classroom that night he was put to work. Professor Snape had him brew three fifth year potions at once. It wasn't too difficult for Alex; he organized everything before he got down to work.

Severus knew the boy wouldn't have too much trouble brewing the potions. Alex had talent. Severus busied himself with reading over some second year essays. His quill scratched constantly over the parchment, only pausing to dip the quill for more ink.

Alex worked constantly over the next three hours, barely resting for more than five minutes. He wanted to hex his professor but didn't think he could talk his way out of expulsion. So, he settled for some choice words, spoken only in his head.

Once he finished bottling two of the potions he sat down heavily in front of the third cauldron, waiting for it to finish simmering. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open, jerking awake when he felt he was falling asleep.

Severus was watching him, trying not to laugh. He found it rather funny when Alex would jerk back to reality. He knew the boy was worn out but he wanted to test him to see if he could handle it. Alex was barely handling it, but at least he tried.

Severus practically pushed Alex out of the classroom. The boy had the ability to make him mad and then make him feel proud the next minute. When he got back from New York, he was going to maim Albus Dumbledore. _Well, might as well start planning his demise now_, Severus thought. It was either that or grade first year essays.

Ablus's demise it was.

XXX

The following week was filled with classes and studying for end of them exams. Alex and Hermione only saw each other during class and when they were studying. They helped each other out, both having their own strengths in different subjects.

They had briefly discussed where they were going for the winter holidays one afternoon during a lull in studying. Hermione told him she was going to London, to Harry's godfather's place. She told him about her summer there and all the cleaning they had done to make it habitable.

"I don't envy you," Alex said laughing.

Hermione playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Git."

"Git, that's a funny word. I love the Britishisms."

Rolling her eyes Hermione replied, "Of course you do." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione continued. "Do you think you will be able to handle Professor Snape for the break?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be fine. It's not like he's going to deduct points from me." At Hermione's pointed look he expanded his thoughts, "At least I don't think he will."

Hermione gave him an indulgent smile, "Hopefully he won't threaten you with points."

"How can he? We aren't in school and we will be an ocean away from Hogwarts. I don't think the points counter will hear him from America."

"I was just joking with you; I really don't think he would take points."

XXX

The following Monday, the students went to their first exam with trepidation. Tituba and Gryffindor had Transfiguration as their first exam. It was a lot more difficult than they all thought it was going to be. They were very glad to be finished with it; their brains feeling like mush.

The rest of the week went the same way as their first exam. They felt emotionally and intellectually drained. Even Hermione was glad to be finished with her end of term exams.

As the students were loading into the carriages to go to the Hogwarts Express Hermione and Alex stood on the steps leading into the schools. Alex pulled Hermione to him and gave her a kiss. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Write me."

"I'll try. It might take a while for you to get a reply by owl. It's a long trip."

"Alright, well, have a happy Christmas." Hermione kissed him again and she walked down the steps.

"Have a merry Christmas," Alex called to her as she entered a carriage.

Alex entered the Great Hall and sat down between Michael and Allie. "So, when do you guys have to leave?" he questioned his friends.

"We leave tonight by a portkey. It will take us to the city. Our parents are supposed to meet us there," Allie answered.

"When are you going to be at the lake house?" Michael questioned Alex.

"Professor Snape said we would leave Sunday evening sometime. I'll give you a call when I get settled in. You are going to be around right?"

"Yeah, I'll be around. We are going to have Christmas at the lake. I don't know if we are going to come into the city for New Years, just depends." Michael took a slice of cake and finished it in three bites.

"Disgusting," Allie commented. Michael smiled in response.

"You'll be around for New Years right, Allie?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. We should plan something. It's always fun to have a party at your place. You've got the room."

"Alright, I'll see if I can convince Professor Snape to let me have people over. If not we can just go to Times Square and deal with the people there."

"Convince him," Allie said simply.

"Yes, ma'am."

XXX

Alex met his professor in the Great Hall; his trunk was shrunk down in his pocket. "I'm ready professor."

"Good," Severus replied. He was still in his teaching robes and looked a less than happy to be going.

"Do you know where to apparate us, sir?" Alex really didn't want to upset his professor any more than he already looked.

"Yes, I do."

Albus and Minerva had come down to bid them farewell. "You two have a good time. Severus, do try to enjoy yourself," Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Sneering, but not really meaning it, he replied, "Of course."

Minerva put a hand on Alex's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, he won't be too snarky, will you Severus?"

Alex smiled and looked at his professor to gauge his reaction. "Of course not, Minerva."

"Good," she said for him to hear. She whispered to Alex, "He's not so bad when he's away from Hogwarts. Have a good time, dearie."

"Thanks Professor," he said to Professor McGonagall. To them both he said, "have a good Christmas."

"You too Mr. Barneo," Albus replied. "Have a good time Severus."

"Hmmm," was Severus's only reply. He put his hand on Alex's shoulder and led him out the castle. When they reached the boundaries Severus put his hand on Alex's shoulder and apparated them to New York.


	18. The Beginning of the Hols

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Thanks Mak for being such an awesome beta

I really do appreciate all the reviews you guys send me! Soooooooooooo…..review, you know you want to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eighteen

The Beginning of the Hols

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus and Alex landed on a gravel road with trees on each side. It was very chilly and Alex dug into his pockets for his gloves. They walked a few yards before the road opened up. To their right was a large garage that was two stories high. In front of them was a wooden cabin, painted in a tan color. They could see the lake on either side of the cabin.

Alex walked up the steps on the left side of the cabin and unlocked the door with the key that was hanging around his neck. The house was chilly and Alex immediately turned on the heat. Walking into the cabin, Severus found it to be very open, he was already standing in the kitchen, with a round table in front of him. On the wall to his right was a sink and counter. The refrigerator was on the adjacent wall along with the stove. Beside the refrigerator were two doors, which he assumed led to the bedrooms. On the wall opposite the door was a counter with cabinets in the middle of two doors on either side.

"This is the kitchen, obviously. Those two doors over there," he said pointing to the doors on the wall to their right, "are bedrooms. Over there is the bathroom," he said pointing to the door on the right side of the cabinets. "The door on the left goes to the basement."

Alex walked to the living room and set his coat on the small couch beside the indoor/outdoor fireplace on the wall facing the kitchen. Two sliding glass doors gave an excellent view of the lake and led to the porch. To the right of the sliding doors was a television surrounded by an L-shaped couch and a lounge chair. Stairs leading up to a small loft faced the television.

Alex took Severus down to the basement. There were two sets of sliding class doors, showing another wonderful view of the lake. There were two couches, both perfect for reading and relaxing. They walked past the sliding glass doors and turned left. In from of them was a door leading to a bedroom. Alex opened the door and let his professor enter.

"This is your room professor. You have your own bathroom as well," he said pointing to the door on the left side of the room.

"Thank you, Mr. Barneo," Severus said as he pulled his trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it once it was on the ground.

"I'll let you unpack sir." Alex shut the door and walked back up the stairs.

Severus meanwhile was looking over the simple room. There was a night stand beside the queen sized sleigh bed. An arm chair was on the other side of the bed, kiddy-cornered between the two walls. On the same side of the door there was a large closet. It had shelves and hanging rods for all of his clothing.

After completely unpacking Severus went upstairs and settled himself into one of the recliners. He flipped open his book and began to read.

Ten minutes later Alex emerged from his room and began to make a grocery list. With the list in hand, he stood in front of his professor. "Professor?"

Severus looked up from his book and gazed at Alex. "Yes?"

"I need to go to the grocery store to pick up some things. Do you want to go?"

"Not particularly," was his quiet answer.

"Would you like me to get you anything?"

Severus thought for a moment. "Some Chai would be good."

"Yes, sir, I'll be back later." Alex walked out the door, pulled out his dirt bike and road down the driveway.

XXX

While Alex was gone, Severus explored the place a bit more. Upstairs was a loft with five beds. It was a low ceiling so he didn't walk around; it wasn't his cup of tea to walk around hunched over. He then walked outside onto the porch. Standing a few minutes just looking at the view relaxed him immensely. He looked down and saw a grassy area, perfect for lounging on during the summer. There was about a twenty foot long stretch of land that looked like a beach front. To his right was a boat dock, with no boat.

The lake looked like it was about to freeze over. Perhaps he wouldn't have such a bad time here, especially with a view this good. Severus was standing at the edge of the water when he heard Alex's bike humming down the road. He walked up the side of the house, meeting Alex back near the garage.

Alex hoped off the bike after propping it up. "Was your trip successful?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I got everything," Alex answered. They walked inside and Alex pulled out the twelve bags of shrunken groceries. Severus and Alex spent twenty minutes putting away the groceries.

"Would you like some tea?" Alex asked.

"That would be fine," Severus answered.

Alex pulled out the pan and filled it with some bottled water. Once the tea was made, Alex handed his professor a cup of tea. He turned on the indoor/outdoor fireplace, walked outside and sat down on a cushioned chair. Severus joined him and they sat in a comfortable silence listening to the sounds of nature.

XXX

Monday morning Severus woke up early. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and sighed; it was only 5:45. _Damn time zones_. He rolled over and tried to fall asleep but he just couldn't. After he showered and dressed for the day, he emerged from his room.

Severus took a few minutes to just look outside. He would always remember the view. Across the lake he saw an enormous amount of trees and a few houses hidden amongst them. Behind the trees a massive mountain range loomed over everything. It was breathtaking when the sun rose showing the snow on top of it and the clouds hanging around its apex.

At that moment the lake looked like a mirror, reflecting everything clearly. Severus noticed a ripple in the water and looked to his right. There, standing on the dock, was Alex. He was fishing. Severus never understood fishing, he thought it was boring. He stood on the other side of the glass watching Alex as he cast his fishing line. Looking at the boy, Severus could tell he was deep in thought. Deciding to leave the boy to his thoughts he went upstairs to make some tea.

Alex couldn't sleep at all that night. He couldn't stop thinking about his mother. At one point in the middle of the night he went into his mother's room and grabbed one of her pillows. He clutched her pillow to his chest and breathed in her scent. Alex got a few hours of sleep after that, but not much more. Jumping out of bed he threw on some sweatpants, a sweatshirt, a ski cap, some finger-tip less gloves and walked outside.

In the garage he grabbed his fishing rod and tackle box. Five minutes later he was standing on the dock fishing. Fishing always cleared his mind and this morning he wasn't disappointed. He caught one fish and released it. Figuring that was all he was going to catch he put his things back in the garage and went inside to warm up. Alex found his professor sipping tea and reading a book. Alex shook his head in amusement, _is this all he is going to do?_

"I'm going to fix some eggs and bacon. Do you want any?"

Severus was snapped out of his reading when Alex spoke to him. He was slightly perturbed, but his hunger overrode his annoyance. "That will be fine. Over easy and don't burn the bacon."

"Yes, sir," Alex replied chuckling.

They enjoyed a small breakfast. Severus was surprised at how well Alex could cook. Granted it was only eggs and bacon, but the eggs were perfectly seasoned with salt and pepper, and the bacon was cooked to perfection.

Once they were both finished, Alex took their plates and cleaned up. They were both sitting down reading when the phone rang. Alex answered quickly, hoping it was someone wanting to do something. "Hello? Hey Michael, what's up?" There was a pause before Alex answered, "Sure, I'll meet you at your place in thirty minutes." He hung up the phone and sprung from the chair happily.

"Where are you going, Mr. Barneo?" Severus questioned.

"I'm going over to Michael's; we're going to go snowboarding."

"I don't remember giving you permission," Severus said not looking up from his book

"What?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"You heard me Mr. Barneo."

Stunned into silence Alex didn't know how to respond. "Uh, well can I go?"

"I suppose, be back at an acceptable time."

"Yes, sir!" Alex ran into his room and quickly changed into his ski ware. "See ya later," he yelled as he ran out the front door.

XXX

At ten-thirty Severus was sitting in the recliner staring at the wall. He had put his book down an hour ago; he simply couldn't read. He was having an inner battle inside about whether or not he was going to kill the boy.

Severus had heard himself say be back at a reasonable time and Alex had been gone for over twelve hours. Surely that was enough time to snowboard. It was at that time that Severus realized he was worried about Alex. _Damnit_, was all he could think. He didn't want to care and yet he was sitting here wondering where the hell the kid was. Caring or not, he was going to have a long talk with Alex.

The door opened and Severus remained in his chair, tapping his fingers on the arm rest. He heard Alex rustling his jacket off and then walk to the refrigerator and open it up. Popping the top of his Coca-Cola he walked to the couch in front of the television and plopped down on the sofa. It was then he realized his professor was sitting on the recliner. When he looked at his professor he didn't see a happy man.

"Have a good day?" Alex asked innocently.

Crossing his right leg over his left knee and placing his hands atop his knee he gave Alex a pointed look. "When I said reasonable what did you think I meant?"

"Uh—"

"How eloquent Mr. Barneo. Do you think that ten forty-eight is reasonable?"

"Yes sir, considering that the mountain doesn't close until ten. Then we have to drive down the mountain with the closing traffic plus the fact that its twenty-five minutes away, with no traffic." Alex didn't think it was that big of a deal but from the look on his professor's face it was.

"Be that as it may, did it cross your mind to let me know that it would take you this long to return?"

"No, not really," was his honest reply.

"So you usually _snowboard_ for over twelve hours?"

"Yes." When his professor just kept staring at him he decided to elaborate more. "Look I always snowboard until the mountain closes. It's not unusual for me to be back this late."

"Perhaps you could have mentioned it before you left." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I'm sorry I didn't think you'd mind."

Severus then went into a big lecture on why Alex should have let him know he would be gone for such a long time, how it was common courtesy, and more. Alex fell asleep about two minutes into the talk and Severus didn't notice until five minutes after that. Sighing he stood up and looked at the sleeping boy. He was still in his snowboarding pants and boots. He had taken off all of his top layers of clothing and was left in a white t-shirt.

Severus looked at the boots and thought they were rather bulky and probably heavy. He took Alex's boots off and set them beside the couch. Taking a blanket he draped it over the sleeping boy and left to go back to the basement for a long sleep.


	19. Truth

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Thanks Mak for being such an awesome beta

Review, you know you want to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nineteen

Truth

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week was relaxing and Severus was enjoying this vacation away from Hogwarts. If he were there he would no doubt still have a headache and be in an even surlier mood. He was thankful Alex didn't try to force conversation out of him and was content to just sit around and read for a few hours.

However, Alex didn't always keep things quiet. He liked to have his friends come over to "hang out" as the boy said. Whenever his friends did come over Severus retreated to the basement, he certainly didn't want to hear teenage boys talking about pointless things.

In their time at the cabin Severus had become attached to the big brown leather lazy boy recliner. He usually went for wingback chairs that weren't too comfortable to anyone but him, but this chair, was just phenomenal. It was huge and very cushiony. One day he sat in it for five hours straight, not realizing how long it had been. Alex laughed at him and asked if he wanted a cup to pee in so he didn't have to leave the chair. The poor boy had a cup thrown at him for that remark.

It took him a few days to use the foot rest and recline the chair. When he did, Severus was happier than before. He fell asleep in the chair that day and was awoken by a flash. He looked up at Alex and was blinded by a flash coming from a camera. Severus scowled and jumped up from the chair. "What the hell are you doing?"

Alex smiled as he tucked his digital camera into his back pocket. "Just taking a picture, that's all."

"Give me the camera," Severus said sternly.

"Why?" Alex thought it was hilarious to see his professor so angry over a simple picture.

"I demand that picture be burned." Severus was getting angry when the boy didn't lose his smile. _He's enjoying this too much_, Severus thought.

"I don't understand why," Alex asked innocently.

"I will not have that picture shown about Hogwarts and become a laughing stock," Severus said raising his voice.

Alex simply shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I wasn't planning on showing it around Hogwarts, Professor. It was just a bit of fun."

"Explain how that was fun," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

"You looked like an old man sleeping like that in the lazy boy. I thought it was funny, so I took a picture of you." Alex started to walk away, but turned back toward Severus and added; "Besides I won't show it around. If it's that big of a deal I'll burn the picture like you asked." Alex held back a laugh at that because he knew he would make ten copies of it and burn one just for the Potions Master's sake.

"Yes, you certainly will, Mr. Barneo. I want to witness it as well."

"Alright." Alex walked into his room and started laughing. It was a good thing his professor didn't know how digital cameras worked. If he found out Alex would certainly be in trouble.

XXX

Alex was finally able to drag Severus out of the recliner and into town for a day. They walked around Lake Placid and Alex told him all about the town. Severus watched the boy talk animatedly about it and he smiled briefly as Alex told him a story about a duck that used to chase him around when he was three. He thought the town was nice and quaint and enjoyed that it was low key and homey.

The two split off and went their separate ways for a few hours. Severus combed through the bookstore looking for something good to read. He finally decided on a few fiction books. He did a like a good mystery after all. As he was walking down the street he saw Alex in a hobby shop talking to a man in front of the counter. He had a screwdriver in his hand and looked to be fixing a small model train car. Severus walked in a heard the tail end of the conversation.

"It's good as new sir. It just needed another contact," Alex said as he handed the car back to him.

"Thanks Alex. It will mean a lot to Jim to have his favorite train up and running again," the man replied.

Alex laughed. "It's no problem. I hope he enjoys it."

Alex noticed Severus as the man was leaving the shop. "Hello Professor. Did you have a good time?"

"I did. What have you occupied your time with?" Severus asked as he looked around the store at the different trains on the shelves.

"I come in here every now and then to help Franklin out with his shop. He's a friend of the family and he got me into trains when I was about five."

Severus nodded his head as he picked up a packaged train. "So, these things actually run?"

"Yes. I can show you my set if you like when we get back to the house."

Before Severus could respond, Franklin came into the shop looking a little wind burnt. "Whew! It's chilly out there. So Alex, was there a great rush of sales?"

"I sold a few trains and repaired one. It needed a new contact. Franklin, I'd like you to meet my professor from school."

Franklin looked at the Professor and stuck out his hand. "Ah, so you are the professor Alex was telling me about. It's nice of you to accompany him out here. I'm Franklin Montgomery."

Severus looked at Franklin the moment he walked into the shop. He was an elderly man in his sixties, stocky build, and a full beard. He could have almost passed as Santa Claus had his hair been white instead of grey. Franklin seemed like a decent fellow and Severus shook his hand as he introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you Franklin. Severus Snape."

Alex grabbed his coat and said to Franklin, "Do you mind if I head out? We need to eat."

"Not a problem. Stop by whenever you have time. Have a good evening," Franklin replied as he headed toward the back of the shop.

Severus and Alex walked down the street as the snow wisped around them. They settled on a German restaurant that overlooked the lake. The restaurant was half full but there was a good atmosphere that they both enjoyed. After they had finished their meals the two apparated back to the house and spent the rest of the night reading on the couch.

XXX

The next day after dinner an owl arrived with a package. There was a rather large box with a small envelope attached. It was to Alex, from his mother's lawyer. He gently took the letter from the owl and read the letter.

_Alex, _

_Here is the box I promised to send you over your winter break. I'm sorry it took so long for me to send it but I wasn't sure when you would be arriving. If you ever need any council or would just like to talk to an old friend, you know where to find me. _

_Sincerely,_

_James Macanally_

_Attorney_

Alex gulped and looked at the box as if it were a snake ready to strike him. He didn't want to think about the contents of the box. It would change his life and he was not sure if it was a good thing. Alex grabbed the box and put it in his room so he could avoid looking at it until he was ready.

Severus watched as Alex read the letter. He had an idea of who it was from and what was in that box. Alex looked scared as he quickly put it in his room. Severus felt bad for the boy; he had been through a lot in such a short amount of time. He wondered how Alex would take the news when he opened that box. Severus stared out the window and into the sky thinking about the possible outcomes of what lay in that box. If the boy's father was dead Severus could try to become his guardian. If his father was alive, Severus would help him, even if he wasn't very happy about it.

The rest of the day was very silent. Alex stayed out of his room as much as possible and barely said ten words to Severus. When Alex brought him some tea Severus noticed that Alex was trembling slightly. "Sit down, Alex."

He sat down heavily and sighed, looking into his lap. "I know you are worried about the contents of that box, but don't let it worry you too much. Whatever happens will happen and I will help you as best I can."

Alex simply nodded and thanked him. Alex was thankful that his professor would care about him and help him even if it meant they had to search for his father. Part of him wished that his father was dead so he could try and stay with his professor. Thinking that made him feel awful and his eyes started to water.

Severus put an arm awkwardly around him and Alex put his arms around his chest and laid his head on his professor's shoulder. Severus was highly uncomfortable with Alex hugging him. He tried not to say anything that would hurt the boy and settled on something much nicer. "Don't think about it today, Alex, let it sit until tomorrow."

"Alright," Alex replied as he closed his eyes and slowly started to drift away. Tomorrow he would worry about the box.

­­­XXX

Alex sat on his bed gazing at the box that sat on his desk. It had been sitting there for twelve hours and he had looked at it every time he entered the room. He finally got enough nerve and went over to his desk. He picked it up and brought it back to his bed. Sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed he slowly opened the box. He knew the contents of this box could change his life forever. Did he really want to know who his father was or is? _Is it worth it?_

Shaking his head he decided he needed to know. Opening the box he grabbed an aged envelope that sat on top of everything. He opened it and found a letter from his mother.

_My dearest Sebastian,_

_If you are reading this I either got up enough nerve to show you this or you got this from the security deposit box upon my death. You will never know how difficult it has been keeping this from you. All those times when you were younger, asking where your Daddy was and if you would ever see a picture of him. I know that I told you he was dead; in a way he was. He was dead to me. He chose a path that could never include us, or so I thought. He made a choice and so did I. I left him and everything behind. Everything from my former life is in this box. I ask two things from you; 1) keep an open mind about what you see or read and 2) give the three journals to the designated people._

_Your father was a great man. If he is still alive I'm sure he is still a great man. We met in Italy when we were younger. You can read more about it in my journal. He really was amazing. He was so caring and loving. Our wedding day was beautiful, I couldn't have asked for a better day. The day I told him I was pregnant with you he could not stop smiling or checking up on me._

_You were conceived during a war. A dark wizard arose and was threatening the wizarding world. It wasn't looking good and my father asked him to become a spy. He wanted to do it, he was the only one who could, but I fought him every step of the way. I made my decision. I faked our deaths._

_I know it was a terrible decision but I had to do it. I could not bring you into this world and know that if the Dark Lord won you would one day be forced to join him. Go and find your father. I know he will welcome you with open arms. It was his greatest wish to have a son and I know he would be proud of you. The next page is your true birth certificate. Good luck my beautiful boy and I hope you find all you want in your life. Please forgive me sweetie, I love you so much._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Alex slowly turned the next page over knowing he was about to find out the one thing he had wanted know most of his life.

_**Birth Certificate**_

**Name**: Sebastian Alexander Snape

**Date of Birth**: January 9, 1980

**Birthplace**: New York, New York

**Mother's name**: Aurora Dumbledore Snape

**Father's name**: Severus Sebastian Snape

Alex stared at his birth certificate for several minutes. He didn't notice the tears that were streaming down his face as he thought of his father. He had been alive all this time and they had lost so much time together. He knew he had grown close to Professor Snape; they had a few conversations about their lives and about their lost loved ones. He fell asleep crying, clutching his birth certificate.

XXX

Severus knew that box had been weighing heavily on Alex's mind since the moment it arrived. He knew he would look in it and find what he needed to know. It was difficult for Severus. He should be happy that the boy would finally know who his father was. _Would the man even want him? He would be a fool if he didn't want a boy like Alex_. He was a great kid and part of Severus wished that his son would have been like Alex. Hell he wouldn't even mind adopting Alex if he would let him. That wouldn't happen as soon as he looked in that box and found out who his real father is. He sighed and got up from the chair he had been sitting in for twelve hours. Severus wanted to check up on the boy. As he made his way up the stairs he wondered what kind of life he would have had if his wife and child had not died.

Knocking on the door, he got no response. Slowly opening the door, Severus saw Alex with his back toward him, huddled in a fetal position, laying beside the box on his bed. As he approached the boy he saw he was shivering. Leaning over him, looking closer at Alex he saw tear streaked cheeks and a crumpled up piece of paper gripped tightly in his hands. Severus sat down on the bed and lightly shook his shoulder to try and wake him.

Alex slowly awoke to the feeling of someone shaking his shoulder. It took him a moment to realize he was awake and that his professor was his father. Without a reason he started crying again, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to curl up tighter into a ball. Severus knew something was wrong when the boy started crying again and started pulling away from him. Not caring that he was Alex's professor he gathered the boy in his arms holding him and rubbing his back.

"Shhh, it will be alright Alex. We will find your father. I promise." It was breaking his heart to see Alex like this.

Trying to regain his breathing, Alex relaxed his grip on his birth certificate. He silently handed the paper to Severus still crying with his head against Severus' chest. Taking the paper Severus slowly read the piece of paper that had the boy in his arms upset. He almost stopped breathing when he saw his name on the piece of paper under father's name. Was Alex crying because he didn't want Severus as a father? Was it because he was such a horrible person that Alex couldn't see him as more than a professor or spy? He must hate the fact that he has a Death Eater as father. Severus tried to push him away but Alex suddenly tightened his grip around Severus and held on to him for dear life.

"NO! Please don't leave me! I-I can't lose you too!" Alex screamed still crying. "Please…" he pleaded in a weak voice

Severus could barely breathe because of Alex's strong grip. Apparently he was wrong; Alex seemed to want him to stay. He put his arms back around the boy and looked down at his shaking son. _His son_. He never thought he would ever have _his_ boy in his arms. Closing his eyes he tried to even his breathing, but it didn't work. He was over come with emotion and before he knew it tears were silently streaming down his face. He rocked his son, just holding him, every now and then dropping kisses on the top of his head. Severus leaned back, taking Alex with him, onto the bed to lie down. Eventually, they fell asleep in each others arms.

XXX

Severus awoke a little later. He felt his son's head on his chest breathing evenly. He looked beside him and found the crumpled up birth certificate. Picking it up, he smoothed the piece of paper out and looked at it again. He still couldn't believe it. He had his son. He and his beautiful Aurora had made this amazing boy. Thinking of Aurora gave him a guilty feeling. Severus didn't know whether to be angry or grateful to Aurora. Angry because she faked her own death and made him believe her and their son had died or grateful because she had enough insight to save their son from the same fate as his father.

He smiled thinking about the looks on Albus and Minerva's face when they realize they've had their grandson with them for the past six months and didn't have a clue. Knowing them they would fawn over him and spoil him rotten. _He deserves that and so much more_ he thought to himself. Depending on how their first real conversation went as father and son he would try his hardest to give his boy all he needed and wanted.

"Sebastian." Severus whispered while rubbing his back. "You need to get up."

"Mmhhhh," came the muffled reply.

"Come on. Get up. I'm hungry and you must be as well."

Alex slowly came into consciousness listening to his father telling him they needed to eat. He unwrapped his arms from around his father and pushed himself up on his elbows. Turning onto his back he scrubbed his face with his hands trying to wake up and wipe his tear stained cheeks clean. They both stood up on opposite sides of the bed and looked at the box still in the center of the bed. Alex looked up at Severus after a few moments.

"Bring it to the kitchen. We can look through it after we eat," Severus said as he walked out of the room.

"Ok." Alex said as he grabbed the box.

XXX

Alex and Severus sat down at the table after preparing dinner. They talked about what would happen next for them.

"Are you going to tell Voldemort I'm your son?"

"No. I don't think that would be a good idea. He would make you join and I don't want you to have to go through that."

"So when we get back to school we have to act like usual?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but we could always decide we need more time for research." Severus said smirking.

Alex smiled, "I think that's fine. What about the summer?" All he could do was think of more questions he needed to ask his father.

"I think we should avoid my home for the summer. Maybe we could come back here: if you would like to." Severus was slightly nervous having this conversation with his son. He didn't want to ruin it.

"I would love to. The Death Eaters don't know about this house so I'm sure we will be safe here."

Severus looked down at his food before replying, "I might have to leave every now and then to attend meetings."

"I know. Maybe….the Head-no….uh….my grandparents could come and visit sometime," he asked hopefully.

"I'm sure they would love that," Severus said with a slight smirk. "Speaking of which, we will need to tell them sooner rather than later. When they find out I'm sure they will be here as fast as they can apparate."

Laughing, Alex said "It will be nice to have a decent Christmas after everything that's already happened this year."

"I am looking forward to spending my first Christmas with my son." Severus said giving a small smile to his son. It seemed that he couldn't stop when he started talking to him.

"Well I guess we should maybe floo them or ask them to come tonight so we can tell them."

"We will tell them in person tonight. We can floo them later and ask them to come over. I think we should look through that box before they come."

"Sounds good."

XXX

They settled onto the couch with the box on the coffee table. Alex grabbed a set of journals bound together with a ribbon. On each of the journals there was a name. There was one to Severus Snape, another to Dad, and the last to Mum.

"I guess that these are the journals she wanted me to give you guys." Severus gently took the journals from Alex and set them aside.

"We will deal with those later."

"Ok." Alex said as he grabbed a large scrapbook from the box. Flipping it open he found his mother's birth certificate and her first baby picture. The whole album was full of pictures of her growing up. There was Aurora smiling when her first tooth fell out, riding a bike and her learning to play chess with her father. There were pictures of her at school, on family vacations, pictures from Christmas, and birthdays.

The next smaller photo album was all of her and Severus before they were married. There was every single letter Severus had ever written her while they were in school. The pictures showed the two in Rome the day after they met. More pictures of them together during the summers. The last picture in the album was of them when they were seventeen years old. They had there arms around each other and they were gazing into each others eyes, sometimes smiling, laughing, or kissing. Alex closed that scrapbook letting a tear fall down his cheek. Severus drew him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. Releasing him he said, "Here let's try this one." Grabbing another scrapbook, "this looks like our wedding album."

Looking through the wedding album was difficult for Severus. He was reliving that day over again and it took all he had not to break down. It seemed that having Alex in his life was crumbling the wall he had built up. Alex knew his father was having a difficult time with this one. Halfway through the album Alex took his father's hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze. When Severus felt Alex squeeze his hand he gave in and let the tears fall. Severus told him all about that day and what happened during each picture and how much he loved Aurora.

XXX

After going through the entire box of pictures and memento's Severus fire called the Headmaster. He asked Albus and Minerva to come over as soon as possible. Alex had just finished packing the box back up when Albus and Minerva arrived via the floo. Alex just looked at them while Severus went over to greet them. From the moment they saw the two they knew something was wrong.

"Severus, what is it you needed to discuss with us?" Minerva asked eyeing them both.

"Uh, well, I'm not sure how to put it exactly….."Severus stumbled with his words. He thought he knew how to break it to them but when the time came he just couldn't get the words out.

"How about you start from the beginning." Albus said while sitting in an armchair.

Alex picked up the birth certificate and handed it to the headmaster saying "I guess this is the beginning, sir." He plopped down onto the couch and stared at his hands. Minerva leaned over Albus as they read the birth certificate. Severus stood watching them both as they found out the truth. He looked over at Alex who seemed very tense and sat next to him and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Severus and smiled weakly relaxing slightly. Finally, Albus and Minerva looked up from the birth certificate and looked straight at Alex. They both had smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes.

Alex got up and stood in front of them. Albus pulled him into his arms and Minerva put her arms around both of them. Alex sank into his grandfather's arms and let out a big sigh of relief. He finally had a father and grandparents, but at the cost of his mother's life. Albus released his grandson and cupped Alex's face with his hands.

"I'm so glad to have you back, my boy." He dropped his hands and Minerva brought him into her arms. She kissed his head and let go of him smiling.

"I can't believe you've been with us this whole time and we didn't notice." She said pulling him into another hug.

After settling down and talking about plans for Christmas, Alex fell asleep with his head on his father's shoulder. Albus and Minerva excused themselves after a while, telling Severus they would see him in a few days on Christmas Eve. He nodded goodbye to them, picked Alex up and settled him into bed.


	20. Christmas

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Thanks Mak for being such an awesome beta

I just want to give a shout out to **Amarthiel** for being my 50th reviewer! You rock!

Alright, let's try for maybe 10 reviews this chapter. I'll probably wait until I get 10 reviews to post the next chapter so _please_ review. Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty

Christmas

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke the next morning in his bed. He didn't remember how he got there but he assumed his father put him there. The last thing he remembered from the previous evening was talking to his grandparents about Christmas. It had been decided that Severus and Alex would go to New York City, where Alex and his mother had lived for most of the year, to celebrate Christmas. On Christmas Eve, Albus and Minerva would arrive and stay until after dinner on Christmas day.

Alex smiled at the thought of Christmas. It was his favorite holiday and this was going to be a great one. He just knew it.

Throwing on a red hoodie he walked out of his room and into the kitchen. His father was fixing breakfast. "Hi, Dad," he said as he opened the refrigerator to grab some orange juice. It was strange for him to say it, but it was something he wished he could have said for so many years.

Severus turned and greeted his son, "Good morning and please use a cup, its poor manners to drink from the carton."

Alex sighed and took the carton from his lips. He grabbed a cup and poured some in as he slid into his chair at the table. "What are you fixing?"

"Bacon and eggs," was Severus' only reply as he turned over a few pieces of bacon.

"So you like American breakfasts now?" Alex asked with a smile. His father had made a fuss the first morning Alex fixed breakfast. He complained about American breakfasts and how unhealthy and unsavory they were. Now it seemed the man could not get enough of it.

"I have grown accustomed to them," Severus answered as he put some eggs in another pan.

"When did you get so good at cooking in the kitchen?"

"I've always been a good cook," Severus replied nonchalantly.

"What? I've been cooking all the meals and you didn't say a word!" Alex asked outraged.

"You never asked me to cook so I did not volunteer. You seemed to like cooking and I was enjoying your meals."

"Hmph!" Alex said as he crossed his arms. "You could have at least helped me out."

"Like I said, you did not ask," Severus said smirking.

"Well, now that I know you can cook, you can help." Alex had set the table and was waiting for Severus to finish with the eggs. He went to grab a piece of bacon, hoping his father would not see him. As he was reaching for a piece on the corner of the plate Severus smacked his hand.

"Ow!" Alex screamed, pulling his hand back quickly.

"You should not have tried to steal the bacon." Severus emptied the eggs into a bowl and took the bowl and plate full of bacon to the table.

Alex sat down glaring at his father. "Oh, please son, do not _glare_ at me. Have some eggs," he said mockingly pleasant as he passed the plate.

Alex was shocked speechless as Severus passed him the plate. He took it while staring at him with his mouth a little open. "Close your mouth."

The boy scooped out the eggs and glared at his plate. _Jerk_, he thought to himself.

Severus noticed how aggravated his son had become and sighed, setting his fork and knife down. "Sebastian," Severus waited until his son looked up at him. He looked furious, though he tried to hide it. "You do understand I was just kidding with you, correct?"

Alex looked out the window and replied quietly, "Mom always called me Sebastian, even though everyone else calls me Alex."

"Well, it is your name. It suits you," Severus said as he watched his son.

Alex turned to his father, "I guess," he said shrugging his shoulders.

They did not speak much more the rest of the meal. As Alex was walking back to his room he looked over his shoulder. "What time did you want to leave?"

"Whenever you are ready is fine with me," Severus replied as he started to walk towards the door leading down to the basement.

"I'll be ready before lunch. I guess we can eat when we get to the city."

"Very well," Severus said as he closed the door.

XXX

Alex cleaned out the refrigerator and made sure the cabinets were in order before he let his father know he was ready to leave. His trunk was packed and shrunk and he stepped out onto the deck to look at the frozen lake. He thought about what the last few days had brought him and he smiled. It was a blessing for him. The thought of having no one to spend the holiday with did not sit well with him and he was elated that he did not have to.

The glass door slide open and Alex felt his father stand beside him. "Are you ready?"

The boy looked up to his father and shook his head, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Severus simply turned on his heel and walked back into the cabin. Alex followed and closed everything up. They apparated into a small alleyway between two very tall buildings. Severus was shocked when he walked to the street. The city was huge and there were so many people around. He did not like big crowds in the first place and this did not help at all.

Alex quickly walked down the block and Severus followed him keeping the boy in his sight as much as possible. Thankfully the walk was not long and they stopped in front of another tall building. This one had an awning in front of the building and a red carpet leading up a walkway. There was a man in a uniform, opening and closing the door.

Alex and Severus made their way up the stairs. Alex smiled, "Hello, George."

"Good afternoon, Alex. How are you doing?" George asked as he opened the door for the pair.

"Good. This is my father, so don't give him too much trouble when he tries to get in," Alex said with a wink at Severus.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," George said nodding his head.

"A pleasure," Severus said, not meaning it at all.

Alex picked it up and rolled his eyes. "You can give him a bit of trouble if you feel the need George. Bye!" Alex quickly entered the building and went directly to the elevator.

"The stairs work just as well Sebastian," Severus said as he approached the elevator.

"Nah, this is much faster. Trust me." The elevator dinged and the metal doors opened. Alex slide a card into the slot and the machine registered the card and the 56th floor light lit up. Severus's widened his eyes and Alex smirked. "Still want to take the stairs?"

Severus simply glared at him and then focused his gaze on the black screen indicating they were passing the 5th floor. In just a quick ride they arrived. The doors opened and Alex stepped out into a small hallway. There was a single door with the numbers PH30.

He opened the door and smiled as he entered his home. It felt good to be back. Severus took two steps and froze in awe at what he was seeing. His Aurora had done well for herself in New York. To his right, on the side of the wall was a black marble table used for keys and smaller items. To his left were pegs on the wall that held jackets. Alex had already placed his jacket on one of the pegs. Directly in front of him was a door. "That door leads to a kitchen and dinning area," Alex said as he started up the stairs. On either side of that door was a winding staircase leading up to another level. Alex was half way up the staircase on the right when he stopped at looked at his father. "Come on Dad, let me show you around."

The wood flooring was shinny as he walked to the staircase. The walls on the lower level were painted white and there were a few paintings along them. As he walked up the stairs he was still shocked. His son was walking on the opposite staircase smiling broadly at him. It was a surreal feeling for Severus. The top level was breathtaking. The room was open and wide. Across from the top of the staircase was a wall of windows. They went from the ground to the ceiling and he gazed out into the skyline of the city. "You can see out of them, but no one can see in. It's nerve-wracking sometimes," he heard his son say. There was a huge area rug, about fifty feet by fifty feet. It was oriental style with red, black, tan, blue, and white colors intermixed. An L shaped leather couch was seated in front of a large screen television. A small wooden coffee table was placed between the couch and a large leather chair. A longer coffee table was in front of the L shaped leather couch.

To the left of the couches and television was a pool table. Past that on the left wall was a door that leads to a patio outside. To the right of the couches was a glass computer table with a laptop sitting on top of it. Around the wall were tons of photographs of Alex growing up in various activities. Severus was still overwhelmed with everything he was seeing and viewing all the pictures of his wife and son was harder than he expected. He quickly walked past the pictures and into the hallway. There were four doors. Alex opened the first door on the right and walked in. This is the guest bedroom. Inside was a brass queen sized bed with a blue comforter and light mahogany wood furniture.

The next door was a large bathroom. The door beside it was Alex's bedroom. It was what Severus had expected from his son. Slightly messy but organized. There were posters of bands hanging on the walls and a queen sized bed with a brown suede comforter was at an angle in the corner across from the door. A desk with a television and a laptop was on the left of the door. An armchair with clothes on it was on the opposite wall facing the table. A large closet spanned the length of the left wall.

Alex took out his trunk and enlarged it. He left it on his floor and led Severus to the final door at the end of the hallway. It was the master suite which was immense. The walls were painted a light tan color. The king sized bed, which was opposite the door was adorned in a dark green and white checkered comforter. Severus smiled at the Slytherin colors in the room. In front of the bed was a large wooden trunk. He narrowed his eyes when he looked at it because he saw no hinges. "It's a television. The remote is on the right table," he said pointing to the remote. Alex picked it up, "it raises when you press this button." The television emerged from the top of the chest.

Severus raised his right brow at his son. "I know you don't watch much TV but who knows you might find a channel you really like." Alex smiled at his father and pressed the button to lower the television. There were two dark wooden dressers on different walls. Double doors on the right wall lead to a bathroom. There was one huge sink with drawers and cabinets under it. A large mirror with eight lights gleamed down. A Jacuzzi bathtub was beside it. A window with curtains gave another spectacular view of the city. Beside the Jacuzzi bathtub, on the wall facing the doors was a shower stall. A wall from the shower stall hid a toilet and bidet.

"Do you want to stay here?" Alex asked from the bed. He still had to show his father the walk in closet, but he was sure his father could find it on his own.

Severus turned and looked at his son. He did not know exactly how to feel at this moment. His wife had lived here. All her possessions were here. It was going to be difficult seeing this all, but he felt it was something he needed to do. Severus shook his head in the affirmative and walked out of the bathroom. Alex jumped off the bed and walked to his father. He wrapped his arms around his father's chest and was soon enveloped in a tight hug. Alex knew his father would have a difficult time here but he was hoping that with Christmas on the way he would feel better.

Severus would never have admitted it, but he was thankful for the hug from his son. It gave him strength to work through the pain and grief he was feeling. He had to make this work for his son.

"I'm going to unpack. You want to eat after that?" Alex asked as he stepped back from his father.

"That will be fine, Sebastian." Alex smiled and walked out of the room with a huge smile on his face.

Severus sat on the bed and simply took it all in. This was going to be an emotional test for him. One he was dead set on winning.

XXX

Alex and Severus walked around the city looking for a place to eat. Alex showed his father Times Square and the surrounding area. They finally settled on Italian, so Alex and Severus took the R subway train to the 59th and Lexington Ave stop. There they walked the two and a half blocks to Alex's favorite Italian restaurant, Felidia.

They sat in a nice booth in the corner. "This was our favorite restaurant," Alex said as they were looking over the menus. Severus nodded his head and asked what he suggested. "The lunch special is great. You get a lot of choices too."

"Very well," Severus replied as he looked over the lunch special items. When the waiter arrived with water they both ordered. They talked about the city while they waited and Alex laughed when Severus said it was "interesting."

After their first plate, of antipasti, they settled into their main dishes. "How's the fish?" Alex asked as he wrinkled his face up as he looked at it.

"The _salmon_ is delicious," Severus said, taking another bite. "And how is your pasta?"

"Excellent! I get this all the time."

"You never get tired of it?" Severus asked.

"Nah, I mean I don't eat here much so I might as well get something I know I like right?"

Severus simply set his fork down and looked at his son finishing his pasta. "If you say so."

As dessert arrived Alex started to giggle. "What is so funny Sebastian?" Severus did not know what was funny about Tiramisu, but his boy sometimes astounded him.

"It's just something I remember Mom saying one time. We were eating here and she was eating Tiramisu." Alex suddenly stopped laughing and looked down remembering what she had told him. "It was one of the few things she ever said about you actually."

Severus nodded his head and waited for Alex to continue. "I asked her why she liked it so much and she said 'because it was dark, but sweet and dense, like your father.'" Alex smirked as he waited for his father's reaction.

Severus simply looked at Alex with a blank look. He could not react for some reason. In his mind he knew it was something Aurora would say about him. Severus didn't know if he should be appalled to be compared to a dessert or humored that Aurora would think of him like that.

Alex couldn't help but laugh at the look his father was giving him. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Alex couldn't hold back. Severus was jolted from his thoughts and blank stare at the sound of Alex laughing. "Hmph," he replied as he waved for the check.

XXX

Severus was still very weary of the city. He did not trust people and being in a city with so many people kept his senses going non-stop. On the way back to the penthouse he realized he needed to get something special for his son for Christmas. Slyly, he asked his son, about the shops around the area. Alex talked and talked about the different stores and what you could get and where they were located. Severus loved his son's passion about different things. It gave him great information about where he could shop for his son, but it did not help with what he should get him.

It dawned on him that even though he had grown emotionally close to Alex, he did not know exactly what would be meaningful to the boy. Severus decided to wait until tomorrow to shop for him, hopefully getting some ideas as to what to purchase.

Alex was thinking on the same lines as his father. He needed to get a present for his father. He had thought of a present for his professor, but now, he needed to get something for his father. Tomorrow, he would brave the crowds and find something for his father and grandparents.

The two walked the rest of the way home thinking about what to get for the other, not coming up with much. Alex watched a movie, lying out on the couch, while Severus sat in the leather chair, reading a book. Every now and then his son would laugh and he would observe his boy. He had a great laugh and he wished he could have heard his son laugh the past fifteen years.

This moment would have been perfect if his beautiful wife were there. He looked out the window as he thought about what she would have been doing at this exact moment. _Probably laughing along with Sebastian_, he thought. His life would have been amazing if he had not agreed to join the Dark Lord. Staring at the book in his hands, he could not help but imagine the different things he missed out in his son's life. Shaking his head he decided he could not concentrate on the past, but look forward to the future he would share with his son. His thoughts did not focus on the presence of the Dark Lord or even if he would survive. He knew he had to survive this. The sound of his son's laughter made his resolve firmer.

XXX

The next afternoon Albus and Minerva arrived. Their reaction to the penthouse was similar to that of Severus's. They loved everything about the place, but especially all the pictures of their daughter and grandson. The four of them decided to walk around the city. Albus transfigured his long beard and hair into a much shorter version.

Alex was happier than he had been in the past year as he walked down the sidewalk with his father and grandparents. They had a late lunch and decided to split up and venture around. Severus had a quick conversation with Albus and Minerva about what to get his son for Christmas. "I have a lot of years to make up for," Severus said as he stared intently into Albus' eyes.

"Severus, you do not have make up for the years you lost with your son. It's enough you are with him now," Albus said as he gazed at his son-in-law.

"Don't worry too much about it," Minerva added in her thick Scottish accent. "Whatever you get him, he will adore it."

"I need to get him something important. I have no clue what to get my son," Severus said nervously.

They could both hear the sadness in his voice and Minerva reached her hand out and placed it on top of his. "Give him something from your heart, my boy. He loves you already. It's easy to see."

"Severus, look around a few places and go with your gut feeling. You are very good at that you know," Albus said smiling at the man before him. It was endearing to Albus to see Severus so worried about finding the perfect gift for his son.

Severus was getting no where with these two, so he nodded his head and wished them a good day. He needed to get going if he was going to have enough time to buy something for his boy.

Severus spent the next several hours looking in different shops. Finally, he figured out what he needed to get his son.

XXX

Alex woke up slowly Christmas morning. After a few minutes he realized it was Christmas. He looked at his alarm clock and found out it was ten o'clock. Jumping out of bed he threw on a t-shirt and some sweatpants. His grandparents were sitting on the couch talking quietly sipping some tea. "Merry Christmas!" he said loudly, startling the two.

"Happy Christmas, my boy!" Albus said merrily.

Minerva walked over to Alex and wrapped him in a hug. "It's good to have you here," she spoke quietly to him.

"Where's Dad?"

"I believe he is still asleep. Why don't you go wake him?" Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Alex smiled mischievously and walked silently to his father's room. He slipped into the room without making a noise. From the door, he could see the outline of his father asleep in the large bed. He wished his mom was here, he would be so happy if he had both of his parents together.

Alex took two huge steps towards the bed and jumped up as high as he could, landing soundly on his father. Severus was sound asleep when his son jolted him awake. He had been up late into the evening and he did not realize he had slept so late.

"Merry Christmas Dad!" Alex said smiling brightly. Alex rolled off of his father and laid his head on a pillow, staring at his father.

"Happy Christmas, son. What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"It's ten. Come on! We have to open presents," Alex said as he started to drag his father out of bed by one of his hands.

"Alright, alright. Just give me a moment," Severus said, still not awake. He could not be mad at his boy for waking him like that. If he had loved his father, he might have done the same thing on Christmas morning.

Severus came out of the bedroom five minutes later having properly waken up. His hair looked disheveled and he wore a black, ankle length robe. It was clear he was still disoriented, but he found his way to his second favorite chair. The tree was setting to the left of the television, giving him a great view of the unwrapping that was about to begin.

"Go ahead Sebastian. Open away," Severus said as a tea cup flew into his hand.

Alex was all smiles as he looked under the tree. He found three presents and handed them out to his father, grandfather, and grandmother. Alex picked out one present, with red and green wrapping, and ripped into it. It was from his grandmother. Inside the box lay a picture frame. His mother was flying a broom for the first time and she was laughing and smiling. "Thank you," he said sincerely as he looked at his grandmother.

Minerva smiled at Alex and said, "You're certainly welcome, my boy."

"Go ahead and open yours," Alex responded as he got up to sit on the couch with his grandparents. When Alex handed out the presents he made sure to give them the exact same thing. They both started opening their presents and as they opened their boxes a look of bewilderment grew on their faces. Albus and Minerva were staring at one leather bound journal each, with the words _Dad_ and _Mum_ written in gold on top, respectively.

"Open it," Alex said anxiously.

The first page in each book was a little memo from Aurora written to them about the contents of the book and explaining a few things about why she did what she had to do. They both finished reading their excerpts at the same time and looked at Alex. Minerva had tears in her eyes and Albus' eyes were twinkling. Alex was wrapped in his grandparents embraces and receiving their thanks at such a lovely gift. "It means the world to us," Minerva said as she wiped her eyes.

"Why don't we see what Severus has?" Albus asked as smiled at Alex and Minerva.

Severus nodded and started to unwrap his present. Under the Christmas tree wrapping paper was a leather bound photo album two inches thick. Severus looked through it and found pictures of Alex growing up, from his very first baby picture, to his first steps, and class pictures. Severus thanked his son as he set it down gently on the coffee table.

"Sebastian, do you see the present wrapped in green with the silver bow?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Alex answered as he walked over to the tree.

"Open that one."

"Alright." He opened the square present quickly and opened the box. Alex gasped as he reached in and took out the broken winged snitch from the game against Slytherin, where he got hurt. "How-when did you get this?" Alex asked in shock.

"When you were in the hospital wing after the game I pried it from your fingers and put a spell on it to keep it from moving. There is also a little stand you can put it on."

Alex found the stand among the tissue paper and set the snitch on it. He placed it on the coffee table next to the photo album and hugged his father. "Thanks, Dad.

Severus received a bottle of cognac and a few potions tomes from Albus and Minerva, along with a dreadful pair of red socks with Christmas trees and presents on them. Severus glared at Albus and then at Alex when he started to laugh hysterically. Of course, Albus received socks from everyone, and American candy from Alex. He loved them all, but he really enjoyed a pair of pink socks with white bunnies on them. Minerva received jewelry and various books she had wanted to read. Alex was excited to get state of the art quidditch gear and a few books he couldn't wait to delve into.

There were two presents left, one for Alex and one for Severus. "You open yours first Dad," Alex insisted. Severus held the thin present in his hand and inspected it for a few seconds between his thumb and index finger. "It won't bite, I promise," Alex said. Severus wasn't too sure about that, especially with the grin his son was giving him. He slowly opened the gift and raised an eyebrow at his son, as he waved a picture of an arm chair. "It's a lazy boy. Like the one at the cabin, but this one is also a massager. It's being delivered to Hogwarts so you will have it when we get back."

"Thank you, I'm sure I will enjoy it." Severus liked that gift the most. He had thoroughly enjoyed the arm chair at the cabin and, at the time, was sad to leave because he was going to miss it. "You have your last gift to open," he said waving his hand toward the gift.

Alex looked at his last gift and picked it up. It was small and rectangular, wrapped in Slytherin green, addressed to him. He knew it was from his father and smiled before slowly opening the box. Inside was a note with his name on it written in his father's elegant handwriting. Lifting it up he found what lay underneath. A silver pendent hung on a silver chain. Alex had never seen a design like the one he was looking at now. A 'P', in Old English style, laid on top of a crown, and above the crown was stars. Alex held the pendent in one hand while he opened the letter with his other hand.

_Sebastian,_

_My mother gave me this pendent when I was your age. It's been passed down from the eldest Prince to the next. Your mother was correct when she called you a prince; she had her subtle hints, after all, she is a Dumbledore. I know you will do great things in your life and bring honor to the Prince and Snape names._

_We have only found out about our connection a few days ago, but, I want you to know how much it means to me to have you in my life. I might not say it much, but I love you son. You've changed my life already and I cannot say that I mind it one bit. _

_Keep the pendent on you at all times for it will keep you safe even when I am not there to do so._

_Love,_

_Your father_

Alex read through the letter and by the end he had tears in his eyes. He folded up the letter and slipped the necklace over his head. Tucking it under his shirt he felt a rush of magic wash over his skin. Wide eyed, he looked at his father for clarification.

"It's recognizing you as the oldest Prince," Severus said. "Its power of protection is already working."

Alex simply nodded his head and walked over to his father. This time he flung his arms around Severus and buried his head in his father's shoulder. "I love you, Dad," he chocked out.

Severus's voice caught in his throat when he heard his son tell him he loved him. The honesty in what his son had said struck him right in the heart. He knew his son cared about him and having him say it with such emotion rendered him momentarily speechless.

"I love you too, Sebastian," he managed to say after a few minutes.


	21. Discussions and Disagreements

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Thanks Mak for being such an awesome beta

So, I did get ten reviews. Maybe not ten for one chapter…but hey I didn't specify so, yeah. PLEASE review, you know you want to.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-One

Discussions and Disagreements

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Alex finished cleaning up the wrapping paper and sorted the presents under the tree, he went to his room to open the presents he received from his friends. As with the previous years, he collected the same items. CD's, posters of his favorite Quidditch players, vintage t-shirts, and wizard trading cards. His favorite present, a gift from Hermione, was a potions book entitled _Rare and Revolutionary Results: A Potions Text_. Alex had never heard of it before, but, skimming the pages quickly he thought it would be an excellent book. He hoped Hermione liked the gift he gave her. _Well, time will tell_, he thought as he threw the wrapping paper away.

He walked back into the living room to see his father and grandmother reading books. His grandfather was playing with the television trying to get the sound to work. Alex chuckled as he came around to sit beside his grandfather on the floor. "You have to use this remote to turn on the speakers," Alex said as he handed the small black remote to him.

"Well, that doesn't seem logical," Albus quipped as he started to flip through the stations.

"Not many muggle inventions make sense," Severus chimed in after a snort.

Alex rolled his eyes at his father and settle down on the couch beside him to read his new potions book. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

Alex woke a little before lunch to the aroma of chicken soup emanating from the kitchen. He yawned and sat up to find his father still seated in the same position. "You haven't moved yet?" Alex asked.

Severus never took his eyes off the page as he replied, "No, I haven't had the need to."

"Who is cooking soup?"

"That would be your grandfather. Minerva has claimed dinner so Albus took over the kitchen."

"Is he a good cook?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow, much like his father.

Severus laughed, "And spoil the surprise for you? Never."

Alex shook his head and went downstairs to see how Albus and Minerva were doing in the kitchen.

Albus was whistling while stirring the pot of soup and Minerva was preparing a turkey for baking.

"It smells good in here," Alex said with a laugh as he sat down at the small table.

"Well, of course, I would never prepare anything ghastly, would I?" Albus questioned merrily.

"I suppose not," Alex said as he winked at his grandmother. She grinned knowing Alex knew, already, when to humor his grandfather.

"Oh, Alex, of course _he_ would. He has fixed some horrid meals in his days," Minerva said, loving the affronted look on Albus's face.

Alex smiled and clapped his hands together, "What has been the worst?" he questioned anxiously.

"I honestly don't know what horrid meals you are referring to, my dear," Albus was still stirring the pot, adding some seasoning every now and then. "I have enjoyed every meal I have ever cooked, well, minus that one time when I was a young lad."

"Albus you can't lie to me. I certainly know plenty of meals that made me and Aurora flee from the dinner table. For instance, that time you tried to make spaghetti sauce out of salsa." Minerva scrunched up her face, "Ugh, bloody awful."

The old man chucked to himself as he kept his eyes on the pot. That incident had been quite hysterical. He had made a bet with himself as to how long it would take his wife and daughter to become disgusted with the meal and go elsewhere. Needless to say, he won; they left in less than five minutes. Albus ended up owing himself a bag of lemon drops.

Lunch was light and afterwards they decided to go for a stroll in the city. They walked by Rockafeller Center and looked at the huge Christmas tree. Alex smiled as he was reminded of how much his mother had loved that tree; it was her favorite thing to go ice skating out there.

In memory of his mother he took some time to skate around the rink a few times. Severus, Minerva, and Albus watched him for some time; all of them thinking of Aurora. Albus and Minerva were thinking of their little girl and how they would have loved dearly to been there when Alex was growing up. They had mourned their daughter so much and it was difficult for them to let go. It was hard on them to have to bury their daughter at such a young age. Severus was watching his son as he skated around thinking of his beloved wife and how much he missed her. He always loved her carefree spirit and he would give almost anything to see her smile and hear her laugh one more time. Alex was his only link to Aurora and he swore to himself in that instant that he would never let Alex meet the same fate his mother had. _I promise Aurora_; and as soon as he said that a gust of wind blew right by him ruffling his hair.

Alex had also been thinking of his mother. His thoughts were of their vacations and occasional rows they had during school. He never thought that one day he would miss those confrontations, but now, he wished he had his mother to fight with. _I have Dad now_, he thought, as he gazed up at his father. Alex smiled as he skated around one more time before taking his skates off.

Severus had walked down to where Alex had exited. Severus noticed the far away look on his son's face and knew that they were thinking about the same person. As Alex stood up with his skates in hand, Severus put his hand on Alex's shoulder and pulled him into a quick, reassuring hug. It was exactly what Alex had needed and as he pulled away from his father he said, "Thanks, Dad."

Severus simply nodded and shrunk Alex's skates. Severus knew that once they were back at Hogwarts he would not be able to comfort his son publicly. He hoped his son would understand.

The new family walked around the city for a few more hours before they headed back for dinner, Minerva still needed more time in the kitchen to prepare her meal.

XXX

Two days later, Albus was sitting on the couch looking out the window in deep concentration. He had been continuously thinking about Tom Riddle and what to do about Harry. The boy needed to learn to occlude his mind, even more so because he wanted to be informed about Order business. Albus knew that the best person to teach Harry to occlude his mind was Severus. Which led to another problem; trying to persuade Severus into teaching Harry Occlumency. Severus could be unbearably stubborn when he didn't want to do something; especially if it involved the Boy-Who-Lived.

Albus knew he had to discuss this with Severus, and he absolutely dreaded it. He hated putting Severus in this kind of position. There was no secret as to how much he detested the boy. However, Severus would have to swallow his pride and help the boy learn Occlumency.

_How many times will I have to ask Severus to do these things? I know he won't want to do this. Not at all. But he must, I don't have time to teach Harry myself and Severus is truly skilled in this subject. Gods how I hate doing this to him. I'm so sorry Aurora that I put him through all this._

Albus was not even aware of Alex joining him on the couch and shaking his arm to rouse him from his musings. "Grandpa? Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Hm?" Albus replied airily, before jolting from his thoughts. "Oh, yes, I'm fine my boy. Perfectly fine."

"You looked out of it. Are you sure you're alright?" Alex didn't believe him and Albus still looked lost in thought.

"If you could fetch your father, I would be grateful," Albus said rising from the couch, starting to pace in front of the television.

"Ok." Alex got up and went to his father's bedroom. He knocked on the door and waited for his father to give him the affirmative to enter. Alex found his father sitting in his bed reading a book. He looked very relaxed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shit, black, of course. "Hi, Dad," Alex said as he flopped down on the bed beside his father.

Severus simply grunted and nodded his head as he continued to read his book. "Grandpa wanted to talk to you about something."

"Mmmm, how surprising," Severus answered as he closed the book and looked down at his son. "Do you know what the crazy old man wants from me?"

Alex laughed and answered in the negative. "Sorry, Dad, I can't help you there."

"Well then, what good are you?" Severus said jokingly.

"I dunno. I can waste space pretty well."

"Why exactly do I keep you around then?" Severus quipped as he rose from the bed.

"Not too sure. Maybe because I'm your son and you love me?" Alex answered innocently.

"Perhaps," was all Severus said as he stretched and started to head for the door. "Are you coming?"

"Nah, I think I might take a nap." Severus closed the door, but not before he noticed his son slipping between the sheets to go to sleep. He sighed contentedly as he walked down the hall. He was still unfamiliar with the normalcy of his life as of late. At times he had a hard time figuring it all out, but now, when he was content he didn't care. All that mattered was that boy sleeping in the other room.

As he walked into the living room he immediately noticed Albus pacing. It wasn't unusual for Albus to pace, but, when he asked for Severus and was pacing, it meant trouble for him. He sighed loudly as he sat in the arm chair. "You wanted to speak with me Albus?"

"Yes, I did," Albus started as he looked at Severus. "I don't think you will be very happy to discuss this, but it is a matter of grave importance."

"I am listening," Severus responded as he leaned back and waited for the proverbial shit to hit the fan.

"I have been pondering this problem for some time and I am in a bit of a conundrum." At this, Albus paused to look at the young man sitting before him.

"Please, continue," Severus said with a wave of his hand.

"Very well. This concerns Harry. I fear that Tom might be trying to influence Harry through his dreams."

Severus's brow furrowed in thought. "His dreams?" he asked.

"With their connection I feel that Tom can sense Harry and while he is asleep, project dreams that will make Harry do his bidding." Albus kept pacing, moving a little slower as he contemplated his next statement. "I believe that Harry needs to learn Occlumency in order to stop these dreams."

"Hmm," was all Severus could do. He knew what was coming next and he didn't want to hear it. Not one word of it. However, Severus wanted the Headmaster to come right out and say it before they started their inevitable argument about this.

"I know you will not want to do this, but Severus, I need your help. I need you to teach him Occlumency." Albus waited for Severus to react.

And react he did. "Absolutely not!" Severus yelled as he stood up. "I refuse. You can teach that blasted boy Occlumency. I am not wasting my time with him. He doesn't pay attention to anything I say in Potions. How do you expect him to learn Occlumency. He is too dunderheaded to grasp it."

"Severus give the boy a little bit of credit. He's not a complete dunderhead, as you like to say."

"Ha! Don't insult me. You know he will not take it seriously. No, Albus, I will not do it. There is no way you can make me do it," Severus was livid. There was nothing the old man could say to make him do it.

"Please, Severus. I am asking this as a favor," Albus looked at him pleadingly. "I unfortunately do not have time, what with Order business and other escapades you are well aware of."

"Absolutely not!" Severus maintained his resistance.

"Severus! I need you to do this for me!"

"This will take away my time with my son. I will not have that brat disrupting my time with Sebastian."

"You can schedule the lessons whenever you like. Perhaps on days you aren't making Potions with him." Albus knew this was going to be a hard sell and Severus was not relenting.

"Why do you do this to me Albus?" Severus questioned.

"I am truly sorry Severus. I know of your strong dislike for Harry, but he really is not all that bad. If you just gave him a chance…" Albus left off as he sat down in the couch.

"He is just like his father. There is nothing to disprove otherwise," Severus said crossing his arms.

"Severus I am going to _ask_ you one more time to do this for me." His patience was running thin now. Still, he didn't want to make Severus do this.

"I say again, no."

"Severus you _will_ do this. This is just as important for you as it is for him."

"And how exactly do you reason that?"

"Harry knows that you are a spy for the Order. If Tom ever got that bit of information out of him then it would mean grave danger for you." Albus knew it was a bit of a low shot but he had to do it.

"Why me? Why can't any other professor teach him this?"

"There are not as talented as you are with this skill," was Albus's reply.

"He will not want to do this. And I still refuse."

"Mr. Potter will do this. He has to. You must teach him Severus."

Severus leaned forward. "No."

"Severus! Stop being so difficult." Albus was getting annoyed now. "Bloody hell! Severus I am giving you no choice. You will do this."

"What! You have no right to demand this of me," Severus stood glaring down at the headmaster.

Albus stood now and looked him in the eye. "Your job depends on it Severus."

"Now you threaten my job? After I inform you of your grandson and invite you into our home! This is entirely unfair and I do not appreciate you taking advantage of me like this! I never expected this from you," he said with a sneer. In a deadly whisper he added, "And I'm sure Aurora would be just as astounded, and angry, as I am."

"You do not need to bring her into this. It was never my intention to make you do this Severus. You must see how important this is."

"Fine," he growled as he started to stalk from the room.

"I am sorry, my boy," Albus said.

"You most certainly are not," he added, not looking back.

Albus sighed as he addressed Severus once more. "We can tell Harry about all of this on Monday at Grimmauld Place."

"Very well," Severus said as he continued out of the room disgusted. He needed to relax and get his mind off of having to deal with the Boy-Who-Lived outside of class.

XXX

He burst into his room and was about to slam the door when he remembered that Alex was still sleeping. Catching the door he closed it silently as to not disturb his son. He stood over his son watching him sleep peacefully. Severus ran a hand through his long black locks thinking about his conversation with Albus.

The old man had some nerve demanding that Severus teach the great Harry Potter Occlumency. Deep down he knew that the boy needed to learn this skill. If the headmaster was correct in his assumption that Voldemort was influencing his dreams then it was logical to assume that he could also get information from Harry. It would be disastrous if Severus was found out. Voldemort would have no qualms about killing him. Before, Severus never truly cared about whether he lived or died through this war. He always thought he wouldn't make it, but, now that he had a son, he wanted to live. He wanted to watch his son grow up.

If he had to do this, he would do it for his son. He couldn't let Alex down and if Severus was killed he didn't know how Alex would react. The boy had been through enough as it was.

Severus sat on the side of the bed and put his hand on Alex's cheek. As he was watching the rising and falling of his son's chest he knew he would do anything to keep him safe and happy. If teaching Harry bloody Potter Occlumency was what needed to be done to keep him safe, then so be it. Though, it didn't mean he had to be thrilled about it.

He kissed his son on the forehead, before he stood up and walked to the other side, grabbing his book from the bedside table. He settled back into the bed and continued to read. Thoughts of Occlumency and Potter flew from his mind.

XXX

Sunday was rather tense, due to the fact that Severus was blatantly ignoring Albus. If he could avoid it he wouldn't even be in the same room with the old wizard for more than five minutes. Albus took it well; he certainly knew Severus' moods well enough to know that he needed time to be angry. He also knew that Severus would eventually let go of his anger. He wouldn't _forgive_ Albus but he wouldn't be as snarky.

Alex didn't understand why his father was in a bad mood or why that mood always seemed to grow whenever his grandfather was in the room. Deciding to not ask either man he resorted to his grandmother. She had to know what was wrong with them. He just hoped she told him. "Grandma, what is wrong with them?" he asked anxiously as he flopped down beside her on the couch.

"They had a disagreement. Don't worry yourself about it, your father will come to terms with it soon enough," Minerva replied as she flipped a page in her book.

"How can you be so calm about it? They won't even talk to each other. Er, well, Dad won't talk to Grandpa," Alex said before he put a throw pillow over his face and let out a disgusted, "Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

Minerva chuckled lightly at her grandson. He just didn't understand his father's relationship with Albus. She had tons of experience with their arguments and how it was best to simply not get involved. She always liked to think of it as a game. Albus would ask Severus to do something he knew the young man would hate and, in turn, Severus would disagree and they would both be at odds for some time. Over time they would be alright and have a hearty chat over tea.

Minerva thought her husband was incorrigible. He never seemed to be able to let Severus live without making him unhappy every now and then. It bothered her sometimes because over the years she thought of Severus as the son she never had. She and Albus had rows about how he treated Severus at times. Albus never let up and always shrugged his shoulders, ate a lemon drop, and changed the subject. She thought it had to do with Albus's need to be in control of situations, and people.

Severus just could not say "no" enough. He tried as hard as he could and she laughed at how many times that word came out of his mouth. It seemed, at times, that word was the only one he knew to say to Albus.

She was happy that they had gone this long without an argument. But, Albus had horrible timing and Minerva wished that he could have waited until break was over before angering Severus. It wasn't helping Alex to see his father and grandfather quarrelling.

She said as much last night when Albus came into the room after their one-sided discussion. "Why do you continually do this to him, Albus?" she asked as she laid her book down on her lap.

"Minerva dear, I don't do it on purpose, but, things need to be done to insure the safety of Mr. Potter, and consequently the Order. He desperately needs Occlumency lessons," he sighed as he started to change for bed.

"You could have asked another professor. Any other professors would have gladly assisted Harry in that endeavor. You know it too," she said narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"Minnie, please do not lecture an old man at such an hour. I am in desperate need of a good nights rest." Albus had stretched out in bed and was fluffing the pillow behind his head.

"One day, I hope Severus gets you good. It's the least you deserve. And you are wrong about making Severus do this. I know how skilled he is in Occlumency, but he has enough on his plate to worry about. You always seem to add more weight to his burden than is necessary. I hope you don't break him because I won't stand by and let you get away with it," Minerva declared honestly. She meant every word of that. There was no way Albus was going to hurt her grandson's father. She shuddered to think what it would do to Alex if something happened to Severus.

Minerva was brought of her musings when Alex laid down, perpendicular to her so his head was near her lap. "There is no need to worry yourself over the insignificant arguments between your father and grandfather. They eventually work things out. It is how they do things."

"It's just, I don't know, I don't want them arguing. That's all," Alex said as he played with the buttons on his shirt.

"I understand completely, as I feel the same way you do."

"Do they fight a lot?" Alex questioned.

"Well it depends. Sometimes a lot and other times not at all. It just depends on what is happening in the wizarding world." Minerva knew he would ask more questions and prepared herself for it.

"Why do they argue about that? Is it because of Dad's involvement with Voldemort?" Minerva slightly winced at the name, but she was getting better with that.

"Yes and no. I'm afraid if you want these answers you might as well go ask the two feuding males in the house," Minerva said hoping that effectively stopped his inquisition.

"Ok," Alex said sleepily as he nodded off for a nap.

XXX

Some time later, Minerva rose from her seat on the couch to find the brooding potions master. He was, as she assumed, in his room. He was grading papers as he sat on top of his bed. "You know, it's not good to do work on the place you rest," she quipped as she walked toward the bed.

"Minerva you have told me this more times than I have heard 'brush your teeth before you go to bed,'" he sneered half-heartedly. "I am well aware of that fact, but it is nonetheless relaxing. I find I can be just as vile and evil grading papers here as I can at my desk. I might as well be comfortable," Severus answered as he wrote a scathing remark in the margin of a second year Hufflepuff's essay.

She couldn't help but laugh; Severus's dry wit was always amusing and never boring. "Well, I wanted to let you know that I am in complete disagreement with Albus on these Occlumency lessons." Severus raised his head and looked at Minerva. "Your son also does not realize that this argument between you two is short lived. It pains him to know you two are fighting."

Severus sighed as he put the essays on the table, turning all of his attention to the elderly Gryffindor in front of him. "I gathered as much. I did not mean for Alex to be in anguish over our argument, but, I suppose I should talk with him about these normal occurrences."

"I believe that would be a wise decision Severus." Minerva had noticed the slight change in Severus already, and she was pleased. "I do believe Alex is a good influence on you," she said with a smile.

Severus grumbled before replying, "Yes, I suppose. I just hope he understands things will unfortunately have to change when we get back to Hogwarts. I can't let my cover slip."

"Talk to him. He will understand."

"I certainly hope so. And no matter what Albus bloody Dumbledore says I am not letting these Occlumency with Boy Wonder ruin my time with Sebastian."

"If it becomes too much let me know and I will deal with Albus blood Dumbledore," she said smiling. "Talk to your son and goodnight."

Severus sat on his bed for a few minutes thinking about his conversation with Minerva and how he should approach this topic with Sebastian. Sighing, he stood up and made his way to see his son.

XXX

Alex was laying in bed trying to fall asleep. He found sleep difficult because he had a lot on his mind. Deep down he knew the fight between his father and grandfather was trivial, but it still bothered him to know that they didn't get along. He had just found his family and he did not want them fighting all the time. Alex just hoped that things would get better and the two would fight less. Somehow he didn't imagine that happening.

Before he could think more on it, there came a knock on his door, followed by the entrance of his father. "Hey, Dad," he said as he folded his hands behind his head.

"Sebastian," Severus said as he walked into the room. "Do you mind if we have a little chat?"

"No. What's up?" Alex questioned. Severus sat down on the edge of the bed facing Alex.

"I wanted to discuss a few things with you." He waited until his son nodded in understanding. "I know that you are aware of my argument with Albus." Again Alex nodded and Severus continued, "You must not let these trouble you. They are merely disagreements; nothing more."

"What was the fight about?" Alex asked.

"That, young man, is between your grandfather and me. Like I said, it is not something you should worry about."

"Easier said than done," Alex replied.

"Indeed," Severus smirked at his son. That was something he would say in a situation similar to this. "I want you to know that this does happen, but most adults argue. Most adults just need time to come to terms with things as well." Severus realized it was getting easier to talk to his son. In a few days time, he was able to open up to his son and not worry that Sebastian would dislike him. "There is something else we need to discuss as well. Tomorrow, your grandfather and I will be going to London for a quick trip. We will not be gone long, but if you wish to accompany us you are more than welcome."

"Yeah, definitely! Who's in London that we are visiting?" he asked in excitement.

"Just business," Severus said slyly. He wanted his son to be surprised. Severus knew he wasn't expecting to be able to see Hermione tomorrow. He just hoped Albus didn't open his big mouth and ruin the surprise. "Now, when we are settling our business you know you will not be able to address me as Dad. We need to act like we know nothing of our relationship. I don't want to put you in any danger."

"I understand. It's just like last term right?"

"Yes, just like last term. Don't take it personally if I just brush you off. I must keep up appearances you know."

Alex laughed, "Alright Dad, I'll take your attitude with a grain of salt."

"Good. Well then," Severus said standing, "goodnight son."

Alex yawned, "Goodnight Dad."

Severus watched his son drift into sleep amazed at how comfortable and trusting Sebastian was around him. The corners of his lips turned up in a quick smile before he became stoic once again. He could not allow himself to smile too much. It could be a deadly act for him. They would have to have another talk about returning to Hogwarts before they left. Severus wanted to make a few more things clear about how they should act in public.

Before Severus left he ran his hand over Sebastian's forehead, using his thumb to smooth the wrinkle that had appeared on his son's brow.


	22. A Visit to Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: Don't own it, unfortunately…..

Thanks Mak for being such an awesome beta.

Thoughts are in italics. Review, you know you want to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Two

A Visit to Number 12 Grimmauld Place

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was sleeping peacefully, when he felt a strong hand shaking his shoulder. He swatted away the hand and rolled over, his back facing his tormentor. It was too early to be awake. He was almost away in dreamland when he felt his sheets pulled away from his body. The cold air hitting his body was a shock he wasn't prepared for. He whimpered and curled up tight in a ball.

Severus was trying to be nice, he really was. His son had wanted to go to London with him today, but he was being difficult. Severus did not have time for difficulties, especially today, when he would see his least favorite person and that family of annoying red heads. Today was not the day to try his patience and his son was doing that effectively.

"Sebastian," he said irritated, "get up this instance if you want to go to London."

"Wha time s'it?" Alex asked in a slur.

"It is 7:30 and if you are not up in one minute I will pour water all over you." Severus was glaring at his son now; the boy had not even turned over. He noticed Alex was shivering, but he was already too angry to care.

"Mm kay," Alex said as he rolled off the bed, landing wobbly on his feet. Shivering, he wrapped his hands around his arms and started to rub them, trying to warm up. "Why is it so cold?" he asked.

"I turned down the heat. It was entirely too hot," Severus replied curtly.

"Well now it is entirely too cold," Alex replied icily as he glared at his father. He hated being woken up. It annoyed him even more that his father was being such a jerk. His father could have mentioned when they were leaving last night and he would have set his alarm clock accordingly.

"Do _not_ speak to me in that tone of voice, young man," Severus scolded. _What cheek_! The boy would never have been allowed to talk like that to an adult if Severus had been around in his childhood. He would have effectively ended that bad habit, and quick. Well, maybe he could still do something about it. "If you do not drop that childish attitude you will not be going with us today. Now get dressed."

"Yes sir," Alex replied angrily. He hastily grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom, but not before glaring at his father one last time and slamming the door.

Severus snarled and took one step toward the bathroom. He stopped himself from going any further. If he continued he most likely would have knocked the door down and taught his son a lesson. That thought alone stopped him in his tracks. _I just sounded like my father. Good God._ His anger at his son quickly dissipated and he became angry at himself. The thought that he would act like his father was alarming. The fact that Severus had the urge to want to hurt his son was even more alarming. He hated himself in that instant and wished he had his wife to talk to. She could have easily said something to calm him down and make him see reason. But no, Severus stood alone in his son's room looking at the bathroom door knowing that he could have become just like his father in that instant.

He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calm down. He would never hurt his son like his father had done to him. Never. Severus loved his son too much to put him through that pain. Shaking his head and closing his eyes tightly he tried to block the memories from surfacing. He tried to think of anything else, so he rehashed what had happened this morning.

Severus knew he wasn't too kind when waking his son up, but, his bad mood made him act that way. His mood was due to Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and Occlumency lessons for said boy. _Damn you Potter_, he thought as he walked out of the room. He didn't want to face his son when he came out of the bathroom.

XXX

Alex was pissed. After he slammed the door he threw his clothes on the toilet seat, thinking the top was down. It wasn't, so some of his clothes fell into the toilet. He growled angrily and hastily grabbed them and threw them on the floor in disgust. Alex wanted to scream, his father was horrible _and_ his clothes were soiled. _Fuck!_

He decided he needed a quick shower to wash away the morning. He scrubbed his hair roughly and washed his body in a hurry. God forbid he should leave his father waiting. Walking out of the shower he wondered if his father was still in his room. He was angry at the man and didn't really want to see him, but, he needed clothes that weren't dirty. Rolling his eyes, Alex strode out of the bathroom and right to his dresser, not even looking at the spot where his father last stood. He grabbed a few more things and walked back into the bathroom to change.

Once he was ready he walked out of his room, and towards the kitchen. Severus was seated on the couch still trying to calm down when Alex walked down the hall and towards the stairs leading to the kitchen. He noticed his son didn't even glance in his direction as he walked briskly by him. Severus thought in that moment that if his son were wearing robes, they most likely would have billowed like his own. Severus realized in that instance as well that his son had a temper that rivaled his own. The difference between the two was that Severus almost always had a temper and Alex rarely had a temper. It would be too stressful if they were always in bad moods and around each other for too long.

Severus really had been patient this whole trip. What would happen when the "honeymoon" wore off? Would they always act like this toward each other? He certainly hoped not. He would just have to try harder to not snap; it was the least he could do for his son. Severus owed the boy that much. Right?

The self loathing was still there inside of Severus as much as he tried to push past it. He sighed and stood up, hunger was taking over and he didn't want to argue with Potter on an empty stomach. As he was walking down the stairs he thought, _well at least I don't have to have a talk with Sebastian about how he has to act like he doesn't like me. He's plenty pissed as it is. _

Albus and Alex were seated at the table talking quietly as Severus came into the kitchen. He thought they were talking about him when he heard the headmaster say quietly, "Hmm, snap, crackle, and pop. Interesting selling point."

Alex snorted as he looked at his Rice Crispies cereal. "I suppose so. When I was little I remember watching the commercials and begging mom to get them for me so I could hear them _talk_ to me." He looked down at the cereal before mumbling, "Kinda stupid really."

Severus grimaced as he heard his son sound so dejected. He knew he was the cause of that voice. Severus grabbed some toast and butter before sitting down at the table.

Albus could tell that something had happened between the two this morning. He knew that Severus was going to be in a bad mood all day, but it didn't have to push Alex into being in a similar mood. As much as he wanted to know what had happened, he knew better. He certainly didn't want to get hexed this early in the morning. Thinking they would be able to rationally talk about it for a few minutes before they left he made an excuse to leave. "Well," Albus started as he stood up, "I am going to watch a bit of the news before we leave."

"Very well," Severus said as he finished buttering his toast. Albus left the two sitting at the table, hoping they would get over their attitudes and move on.

Alex sat there, slumped over his cereal, swirling the last bits around. He was still angry and he really wanted to say something. He wanted to yell at his father. There was no reason for his father to treat him like this. _Why is he being such an ass? I thought things were going well._ He decided not to say anything because he feared that if he did he was likely to say something he would regret.

Severus skillfully stole glances at his son to try and gauge his mood. He could tell Alex was still angry. Part of him wanted to discuss it right now, but he knew that if he did he might fly off the handle. _Things were going so well_, he thought as he finished chewing a piece of toast.

Alex couldn't stand the tense atmosphere in the room anymore so he stood up suddenly and tossed his bowl and spoon in the sink. As he walked out of the room he almost wanted to tell his father that he wasn't going. _Especially if you are going to be like this all day_, he thought. Thankfully, he left his mouth shut. As much as he was angry at his father he did want to see a little bit of London. He had never been there before and his father wasn't going to spoil it for him.

Severus sighed warily after his son left the room. _Why is this so difficult?_ They had disagreed on things before but they usually resolved them quickly. _That was before we found out about our relationship. I suppose this is just another thing we are going to have to work out_. He hoped it wasn't too ugly when they finally did discuss it. Severus hated having his son angry at him. It was odd for him to feel like this. The last time he was ever sorry someone was mad at him it was when Aurora was alive. Severus was disgusted with himself. Now he was pissed off at himself and Potter, and also upset that he and his son were at odds. _What a wonderful day this has started out to be._

XXX

They apparated a short distance from their destination. Alex had chosen to apparate with his grandfather, effectively avoiding his father and proving that he was still upset. He was like his father in the fact that he had a hard time letting things go. Albus was not too keen on being an accessory to prolonging their disagreement, but Albus and Severus were still at odds as well. The only thing that could have made things worse would have been if Albus and Alex were angry at each other as well.

Albus was thankful that wasn't the case and handed Alex a sheet of parchment. Alex opened the folded sheet and read the contents:

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London.

The note burned itself up after a few seconds. Alex was only able to read it twice before it burned. Hermione had told him about the Order of the Phoenix. Well, just that his father was a part of the organization as a spy. Other than that he was never told about it. He walked behind his father and grandfather for a few blocks before they arrived at their location. Before he could say "Quidditch" a house appeared between two other houses, seemingly pushing the two away to make room for the third house. Alex's eyes bulged open as he witnessed this. He had never seen anything like that before. He muttered an amazed "Wow!" and his grandfather chuckled.

The two older men took off quickly leaving Alex behind for a second before he followed in haste. Alex noticed that his father unlocked the door rather quietly. He followed his grandfather in as his father closed the door just as silently. Albus turned around and addressed Alex, "Try not to make any loud noises in this room."

"Why?"

"You see that portrait there?" he said pointing to a painting with curtains around it. "That is the portrait of Mrs. Black, she likes to scream and yell, so we try to be quiet so as not to disturb her."

"Oh, ok," Alex replied as he followed his grandfather into the library.

XXX

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all watching from the stairs. They had been constantly watching who was coming and going from the house. All of them were surprised when Alex walked into the house with Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Hermione almost left her post she was so happy to see Alex. Harry had to hold her back and Ron had to put a hand over her mouth so she didn't squeal. Needless to say Hermione wasn't very happy at this. "Are you going to be quiet, Hermione," Harry asked.

She simply nodded and glared at Harry. "Alright," he said nodding at Ron to let go of Hermione. She huffed and called them both prats under her breath.

During this, Ginny had watched the three retire into the library. Suddenly, Ginny saw her mother walk from the kitchen into the library. Not much longer and she came out and walked up the stairs. She walked up a little ways and then stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Honestly, do you children have nothing better to do than sit on the steps and twiddle your thumbs? I can _find_ you all work to do if that's the case."

"No ma'am," and "No Mum," was what she heard from the four as they quickly stood up.

"Very well. Hermione, Harry, if you two would come with me."

"What about us?" Ron asked irritably.

"You two can go clean your rooms. And no arguments Ronald Weasley!" she yelled.

"Yes ma'am," he said dejectedly.

Harry and Hermione followed Molly downstairs and into the library. They walked in to find Albus and Alex seated in the two wingback chairs in front of the fire and Professor Snape fixing a drink. Hermione noticed that Alex was scowling at their professor. When he noticed that she had walked in his eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. "Hermione!" he said happily as he stood up and made his way over to her. They embraced and kissed quickly.

"It's good to see you," they said simultaneously. Severus rolled his eyes at their display of affection and said scathingly. "If you two could cease that incessant teenaged idiocy I would appreciate it."

Alex leveled his eyes at his father and said, "Yes, sir," before taking Hermione's hand and walking towards the door.

"And don't wander off. We will not be long and I will not search this house for you," Severus said loudly and he took a long overdue sip of cognac.

Alex ignored him as they left the room. He was mumbling words that Hermione could not hear. She figured she didn't want to know so she let him be. "Where can we go to be alone?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione thought for a moment before suggesting her room, with a slight blush. She led the way and once they had shut the door Alex held her close to him and sighed heavily. "That bad, huh?" she asked as she rubbed his back with one hand and ran her other hand through his hair.

"You have no idea," he said before he released her. "I've missed you," he whispered before he kissed her.

She loved being held by him. She loved kissing him even more. He was so kind and gentle and his lips were soft but strong. "How has your break been?" she asked as she led him to sit on her bed.

"Tiring really. It started off well enough but I think I have been around Professor Snape too long," he sighed.

"It hasn't been that bad has it?" she asked concerned.

"Just recently, like I said. I don't know. I missed you," Alex said the last part looking at her and smiling.

"I missed you too," Hermione replied.

"How has your break been?" he questioned.

"Oh it's been good! Well we've been doing some cleaning, but mostly we've been trying to gather information from the adults on what is going on in the wizarding world. You know….with Voldemort."

"Any luck?"

"None. They are all hush-hush on the whole thing. It's frustrating but I suppose if we were meant to know we would have been informed."

Alex laughed. "You are too understanding."

Hermione punched him in the arm and he feigned being hurt. "It's true," he said giving her puppy eyes.

She simply rolled her eyes; she wasn't going to fall for that. "Thank you for my Christmas present," she said as she fingered her necklace.

Alex smiled and took the necklace from under her shirt so he could see what she looked like with it on. It was a silver chain with two intertwining hearts. "I hoped you would like it," he said. "It looks good on you, just like I thought it would." They kissed again and Alex wished he could stay longer with her. "Thank you for my book. It's been great."

"I'm glad you like it. So really, what have you done this break?"

"Well we started off going to my cabin in the Adirondack Mountains. That was relaxing," he said carefully thinking about what to say, and what _not_ to say. He wished he could tell Hermione about finding his father and grandparents but he said he would say nothing. It killed him to have to keep that from her. "I went snowboarding with Michael and got yelled at because I came home so late." Hermione giggled and he continued, "He mostly read and kept to himself. You know, nothing exciting. Then we went to New York City for Christmas. It really is magical during the holidays; I'll have to take you there sometime."

"How was Christmas with Professor Snape," she asked.

"Ha! Well….that was….hm…interesting?" he answered as he raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Really, it wasn't bad, the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall came over, so it wasn't too awkward."

"Wow," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, so are you excited to go back to school?" Alex hoped this question would get her off topic and she wouldn't ask too many more questions. The more he said the more he lied. He dreaded the day he would have to tell her the truth.

Needless to say, it worked and Hermione went on and on about how much she was looking forward to learning this and that and how she had read ahead and already taken notes for all of her classes. Alex was content just to sit and hear her talk about school. He smiled as he watched her enthusiasm, how she would raise her arms when she got to a particularly interesting theory or how she would smile at him and ask him if he was listening to her. He nodded every time she asked that but he really wasn't listening to her talk about school. Alex was content just to occasionally hold her hand and rub random patterns over the back of her hand or steal an occasional kiss from her.

XXX

Downstairs things weren't going so well. Harry had stayed in the same spot until Albus invited him to sit in the chair Alex had deserted. He warily took the seat and looked at the Headmaster. He wasn't sure he was going to like what came out of his mouth. Before Albus continued, Remus and Sirius entered the room. Harry sighed in relief that he would have some back up if things got ugly. Sirius greeted Harry and Albus but ignored Severus completely. Remus greeted them all, though Severus blatantly ignored Remus.The two sat down on the couch and waited for the headmaster to start.

"Remus has told me some interesting things concerning some dreams you are having," Albus started.

Harry was shocked that Remus had told the headmaster about his dreams. He looked surprised at Remus who looked down at his hands. He told them to his professor in confidence. Well, he certainly wouldn't make that mistake again he thought as he folded his arms over his chest.

Sirius looked at Harry and said, "Now, Harry, we did this out of concern for you. You understand don't you? I don't want anything to happen to you so we have to take every threat seriously."

Harry simply nodded, but didn't agree with his godfather.

Albus noticed the varying emotions on Harry's face. He was sure the boy was angry at Remus for saying something about the dreams. "Now, don't get upset with Remus, Harry. He was very concerned about these dreams and he was correct."

"They're just dreams," Harry interrupted. Severus was still at the bar, drinking another glass, his back towards the two. He rolled his eyes as Harry interrupted. _Prat!_

"I have to disagree with you Mr. Potter. I believe these dreams come to you from Tom Riddle."

"What do you mean?" Harry didn't understand how Voldemort could be channeling dreams to him. And if he were why were the dreams about corridors and dark rooms?

"The scar on your forehead is your connection to Voldemort. He might be sending you these dreams to try and _persuade_ you to do something you shouldn't."

"Oh," Harry replied lamely. "So what do I do to stop these dreams?"

"Good question, my boy," Albus said merrily. "Professor Snape has volunteered to teach you Occlumency, the art of closing your mind to outside influences."

Harry raised his eyebrows at the volunteered part. For some reason he doubted his sour professor would assist him freely. Severus glared at Harry as he turned around. "Do not mistake this Potter; there was no _volunteering_ on my part."

"Not like you would volunteer for anything," Sirius mumbled. Remus elbowed him. Severus caught it and scowled at the dog.

Harry wanted to reply, _no shit_, but thought it would anger the man. He wanted this meeting over with so he could leave and not see Professor Snape until school started again.

"We will meet twice a week, Tuesday and Thursday at 8 o'clock," Severus said.

Harry stood up, interrupting, "but what about Quidditch practice?"

"I could care less about Quidditch practice."

Severus was interrupted by Sirius who stood up. "Snape you will not be allowed to take liberties like that. You are not allowed to say if he can or cannot participate in Quidditch."

"Oh, I certainly can Black. Occlumency is more important than that stupid sport." Now he addressed Harry himself, "If people ask you are taking remedial Potions. Anyone who has ever seen you attempt to brew a potion would not question it," Severus sneered. He was baiting the boy, hoping he would, so he could crush him like a bug. He hated looking at Potter; all he saw was a replica of James.

"Fine," Harry ground out. Oh how he hated that man. Would it kill him to be nice for once in his life? Harry could never figure out why his professor hated him so much but he wasn't about to ask him now, or ever for that matter.

"If I find out you are being even more of a prat than normal I will come to Hogwarts and hex you myself," Sirius said walking over to Snape.

"Oh please do, I would enjoy seeing you attempt to duel me. I would like even more to notify the Aurors that you are running amuck at Hogwarts. Watching the Dementors suck your soul out would be rather fun, I imagine," Severus said the last part gazing past Sirius as if wistfully dreaming it to come true.

Sirius reached to draw his wand and Severus caught it. They both drew their wands on each other and Harry stepped between them trying to push them away from each other. "Sirius, don't do it!"

"That's right Black, listen to the little brat, _don't do it_," he replied mockingly. There was an evil glint in his eyes just asking Black to do the opposite.

Remus came over now and was yelling for both of them to stop acting like they were school children. He grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and jerked him away. Sirius walked back to the couch looking over his shoulder saying, "I swear Snape you _will_ treat Harry with respect."

Severus raised his chin and folded his arms over his chest. He gave a nasty smile and replied, "Oh, but of course. Since the great Sirius Black has commanded, we must all obey."

"Now, Severus," Remus said. Severus narrowed his eyes when the werewolf said his name as if they were friends. "You know Sirius is just concerned about Harry. We all are."

Harry had moved away from Severus and sat down heavily in his chair. They were almost as bad as two three year olds fighting over a toy. Harry looked back at the Headmaster who was seated in his chair, merrily chewing on some lemon drops. How the man could remain so calm when there was almost a full blown war between Sirius and The Bat was a mystery to him.

"Well now that we have that out of our systems," Albus said clapping his hands together. "Harry please take this seriously. I must impress upon you the importance of you mastering this skill. Voldemort could do terrible things if he found out certain information you know," he said stealing a glance at Severus, who was standing with his hands crossed over his chest and glaring.

For once, it wasn't lost on Harry that the Headmaster was talking about Snape's roll as a spy. He nodded thinking that wasn't much motivation for him to want to do this. However, his Gryffindor nobility won out and he knew he couldn't stand the thought of blood on his hands if Voldemort found out about Snape's duplicity.

Severus pulled a book from out of his robes and handed it to Harry. "Start reading this and _try_ to do the exercises that go along with the book. Read as much as you can but I will certainly understand if you only get to Chapter Two. It is_ such_ a daunting book."

Remus gave Sirius a look as to not interrupt and he begrudgingly did.

"Now, now Severus, don't be so silly," Albus said as he plucked the book from Harry's hands. He flipped through a few pages, smiled, and handed it back to him. "Harry this is a good starter for you to understand what Occlumency is about and how to master it."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said directly to the Headmaster. He made a point not to thank his Potions Professor. Severus wasn't surprised but it still pissed him off that the boy lacked respect. Though, he wasn't surprised; Potter never did show any respect to him inside the classroom so why would he here.

"Oh, don't thank me Mr. Potter, _thank Professor Snape_. It's he who is taking time out of his busy schedule to teach you this." Albus smirked to himself as he made Harry thank the one teacher he disliked the most. It was difficult at times to deal with those two, but it was always amusing. They were more alike than they knew, or cared to think about.

"Thank you," Harry said quickly as he looked at Professor Snape.

"Thank you, _what_?" he replied silkily.

"Thank you, _sir_," Harry ground out in frustration. _I hate you so much_, he thought.

Severus smirked as he heard Harry's thought. Oh, if only they were at Hogwarts he would have enjoyed taking points. Well, if they were at Hogwarts _and_ the Headmaster wasn't there he certainly would have. No doubt Albus heard it as well. _Look at you smiling like you have no clue what is going on_. Severus sneered at the Headmaster who took his bag of lemon drops out of his robes and popped one in his mouth.

"I will know if you haven't read or practiced, so do not wait until the last minute to read that book," Severus said seriously.

Harry nodded and asked the Headmaster, "Is that all?"

"Why yes I believe so. Enjoy the rest of your holiday. Oh, and if you would be so kind as to ask Mr. Barneo to join us, we will be leaving shortly," Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, sir." Harry left the room and walked with his shoulders slumped up the stairs.

"That bad, mate?" Ron asked as Harry walked up the stairs.

"You have no idea," Harry said as he held out the book for Ron and Ginny to look at. "I have to take Occlumency lessons from Snape. As if it isn't bad enough I have to put up with him in Potions now I have to take "remedial Potions" with the git."

"Maybe it won't be so bad Harry," Ginny said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, I don't know about that Ginny," Harry said as he walked up the stairs.

"Where are you going Harry?" Ron asked looking up at Harry.

"I have to tell Alex they are leaving."

"Alright," Ron said as he flipped through the pages in the book. He looked at Ginny and said, "As if Harry doesn't have enough to put up with, now he has to take extra lessons from Snape."

"Hopefully he will take it seriously Ron. The headmaster wouldn't ask him to do it if it weren't important."

"I suppose," Ron said rising from the step.

XXX

Hermione and Alex were snogging on her bed when they heard a knock at the door, "Alex, Headmaster Dumbledore said to tell you to come downstairs."

"Thanks, Harry," Alex said loud enough so Harry heard. He sighed as he stood up. "I'm going to miss you Hermione."

"It's not too much longer until school starts again. You will be fine," she smiled as she kissed him one more time before they walked downstairs. As they walked down stairs they heard a commotion in the library. There was yelling and a lot of noise as if a scuffle was happening.

They looked at each other and started to run to the library. They burst in as they saw Sirius yell a curse at Severus, who effectively blocked it and cast one of his own. Albus and Remus were not there and the looks in both the men's eyes were murderous. The room was in disarray with chairs turned over and a table broken. "Come on Snivellus, too scared to throw a decent curse at me?" Sirius goaded.

"I'll show you, you mangy mutt," Severus said evilly.

Alex was pushed into the room when Remus, Molly and Albus came into the room to see what the commotion was. "Stop!" he yelled, but neither men listened. Remus went over to Sirius to try and stop him and Alex ran over to Severus. Albus tried to grab Alex but he was too fast. He jumped over the broken table and tried to get to his father.

Neither man was paying attention to what was happening around them. Remus got an elbow in the chin, and was knocked out, as Sirius raised his hand to cast a non-verbal spell. Alex had stepped right in front of Severus not realizing he was stepping on front of a curse as well. "Stop!" he screamed trying to get his fathers attention. Severus looked down and realized Alex was in the way of the curse. He could do nothing but watch as his son was hit powerfully in the back. Alex screamed and his eyes widened with shock as he felt his back rip open with the power of the curse. He fell limply into his fathers arms as he passed out.

Hermione had screamed, but was held back from running to Alex by Molly. Severus had scooped Alex in his arms and felt his son's blood running down his own arms. He looked down distressed as he noticed his son's pale face. He had to school his features so no one would get suspicious. His face became one of disgust as he looked up.

Sirius was shocked in place at what happened. He had hexed a child. Of course, he hadn't meant to, but, it was never his intention to hurt anybody but Snivellus. _And what was that look that Severus just had? Was that distress over the American boy being hurt? No way! _Sirius stood still watching the scene; he wouldn't say anything, yet.

Albus ran over to Severus and looked down at Alex. "Is he?" Albus couldn't finish his sentence as he looked over his grandson. He was very pale and was breathing shallowly.

"He's alive. I don't know what curse it was though," Severus said trying to reign in his emotions.

"Take him upstairs and I will find out." Severus nodded and walked out the room. Everyone parted from the door when he walked towards them. Everyone was quiet until he left.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were walking towards the library when Snape came walking out quickly with Alex in his arms. He didn't even notice them as he walked swiftly by leaving them to wonder what had happened. They looked at each other and quickly made their way into the room as Severus made his way up the stairs and into a spare bedroom.


End file.
